Gift der Zeit
by Morg of Nine
Summary: Kriminalkomödie mit Zurück in die Zukunft Touch. Colin Creevey und Justin FinchFletchley verschwinden aus der Zeit. Hermione macht sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache bevor es auch sie selbst erwischt, was sie zurück ins Jahr 1992 führt. HGSS
1. Gegenwart

Kriminalkomödie mit "Zurück in die Zukunft" - Touch.

Colin Creevey verschwindet als wenn es ihn nie gab. Kurze Zeit später verschwindet auch Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione macht sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache bevor es auch sie selbst erwischt, was sie ins Jahr 1992 zurück führt. Jemand versucht die damaligen Basilisken Opfer zu töten um dem Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens die Schuld anzuhängen. Während Hermione in der Vergangenheit als Krankenschwester getarnt auf Mördersuche geht, begegnet sie Leuten aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Menschen die sie als Kind völlig anders eingeschätzt hatte.

Gilderoy Lockhart den sie einst so bewunderte.

Snape und Filch die sie nie sonderlich leiden konnte

und den Schülern...

ooo

Hogwarts und Bewohner gehören JKR, Zurück in die Zukunft - Steven Spielberg.

Man muss nicht unbedingt die "Zurück in die Zukunft"- Filme gesehen haben, aber so manche Anleihe ist dort entnommen. Im ersten Kapitel gibt es sogar den Hauptdarsteller als Gaststar. Um die Geschichte im Ganzen zu verstehen, sollte man sich HP Band 2 bereithalten oder gelesen haben, da ich die Szenen nicht doppelt schreibe die schon im Buch ausführlichst beschrieben sind. Also wenn einer in meiner Geschichte grade rausläuft, könnte es sein, das im Buch steht wohin! ;-)

(Kleine Info am Rande: HP2 ist der Band auf dem alle Jahreszahlen in den Büchern beruhen, da der fast kopflose Nick am 31.10.1492 gestorben ist und hier seinen fünfhundersten Todestag feiert.)

Eine Romanze zwischen SS/HG darf natürlich nicht fehlen.

Jetzt fängt es erst mal ganz ernst an.

* * *

ooo 

**Das Gift der Zeit**

**Gegenwart**

_„Erhält Lane Xavier auch dieses Jahr wieder den 'Morgan le Fey Preis' für den besten Zaubertrank des Jahres? Oder wird er ihn dieses Jahr an die junge talentierte Zaubertrankmeisterin Hermione Granger abtreten müssen? Zum ersten mal seit sieben Jahren seitdem sich Xavier zum ersten mal den Preis geholt hat, und es danach jedes Jahr in Folge so blieb, gibt es nun erstmals gute Chancen darauf, dass dieses Jahr ihn ein anderer erhält. Lesen sie Morgen alles über Hermione Granger, mit großer Fotoreportage von Colin Creevey."_

Wütend feuerte Lane Xavier den Tagespropheten in die nächste Ecke. „Talentiert? Die! Das ich nicht lache. Die kann mir doch nicht das Wasser reichen. Hochgeschaukelt von der Presse wird sie. Flirtet mit den Reportern, dabei ist sie dumm wie Quallengelee! Ich bin kein so umgänglicher Typ wie sie und charmant bin ich schon gar nicht, und nur deswegen bekommt die den Preis. Und weil sie besser mit ihren Hüften wackeln kann und besser mit ihren T...-"

„...ja, ich versteh schon. Sie hat nur ein hübsches Gesicht, aber Sie haben Verstand. Die alte Leier halt. Ich muss mich jetzt verabschieden. Ich bin sicher: Meine Leserinnen werden ihnen bestimmt wie jedes Jahr zu Füßen liegen.", mit diesen Worten stand Rita Skeeter eiligst auf und beeilte sich hinaus zu kommen. Xavier blickte sie kurz durch dringend an: „Haben Sie nicht früher für den Tagespropheten geschrieben?", Rita die schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte sagte ohne zu ihm zurückzublicken: „Die Hexenwoche bezahlt mehr!" Dann stürmte sie hinaus. Keine Sekunde länger hätte sie sich dieses unprofessionelle Gekeife weiter anhören können.

‚Was bildet sich dieser arrogante sexistische Kerl bloß ein? - Nein! Dieses Jahr würde sie ihn in der Luft zerreißen. Das hat er schon lange verdient. Er mag brilliant sein, aber es gibt andere die genauso viel Talent besitzen oder sogar noch mehr. Die Granger ist mindestens genauso klug wie der, und sie wirft nicht gleich mit Dreck um sich, wenn jemand talentierteres des Weges kommt.' - Aber das sie genauso unangenehm werden konnte wusste Rita, sie hat es am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Aber Rita würde alles tun um diesen Mistkerl Xavier in seine Schranken zu weisen. Auch wenn das bedeutete das Granger den Preis gewinnt.

Der alte hagere Xavier stand still am Fenster seines Anwesens und starrte vor sich hin. Er achtete nicht auf Rita Skeeter, die eiligst ihren Besen bestieg und davon flog. Seine eisengrauen Haare waren schulterlang und gepflegt. Seine teure silberne Robe saß wie angegossen. Man konnte meinen man sähe eine Statur, doch an seinen eiskalten blauen Augen, die sich langsam zu Schlitzen zusammen zogen sah man das er lebte. Dann, mit einem Mal, schlug er mit der Faust gegen das Glas. Wäre es nicht einbruchsicher verzaubert gewesen, wäre es bestimmt zerbrochen. „Ich werde den Preis auch in diesem Jahr erhalten, diese kleine Schlampe wird es bereuen mich herausgefordert zu haben!"

ooo

„Wie fühlt man sich so, wenn man den diesjährigen Morgan le Fey Preis so gut wie in der Tasche hat?" – „Ron!", Hermione wäre fast vom Tisch aufgesprungen, wäre es in dem kleinen Restaurant dafür nicht etwas zu eng hinter dem Tisch gewesen. „Ich war beim Institut, da sagte man mir das du hier öfter zu Mittag isst. Aber erst nachdem ich beweisen konnte das ich kein Reporter bin sondern beim Ministerium arbeite und natürlich meinen umwerfenden Charme hab spielen lassen." Er grinste sie breit an. „Setz dich doch, Ron. Wie geht's dir, ich hab dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen." – „Ja, seit unserem Schulabschluss vor sechs Jahren.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich kurz, dann strahlte er sie wieder an. „Nun, wie fühlt man sich?", der Kellner hatte sich zum Neuankömmling durchgebahnt, und Ron konnte seine Bestellung fürs Mittagessen aufgeben. Der Kellner zog ein Tuch über das leere Silbertablett das er auf dem Arm trug.

Ein gefüllter Teller und ein Butterbier standen darauf als er das Tuch wegzog, welches er beides vor Ron auftischte. Mit einem „Bon Appetit", ging er weiter zum nächsten Gast. „Das ich den Preis erhalte ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Xavier ist ein Genie. Letztes Jahr hat er einen Trank gegen Krebs präsentiert. Er muss ihn noch so weit anpassen das er für Muggel plausibel als normale Medizin durchgeht, dann verleihen die ihm zusätzlich sicher noch den Nobel Preis. Wer weiß mit was er dieses Jahr rüberkommt." – „Sag ich doch Hermione. Er ist zu beschäftigt mit anderen Sachen, er hat doch überhaupt keine Zeit was neues zu entwickeln. Ach du Schande jetzt begreif ich. Der Antrag!" – „Was denn? Was für ein Antrag?" – „Er benutzt einen Zeitumkehrer!" – „Was! Man muss der Kerl ehrgeizig sein. Wie hat er das durchgesetzt? Und wie hast du davon erfahren?"

„Erzähl es nicht weiter, ist nämlich eigentlich streng geheim, aber meistens sortiert man dort nur alte Anträge ein und der Job ist recht langweilig: Ich arbeite im Ministerium in der Abteilung die Zeitumkehrer bewilligt. Die Anträge und die Antragsteller überprüfen tun andere, aber wir händigen die Zeitumkehrer letztendlich an die Antragsteller aus. Letztens hab ich einen Antrag einsortiert; bin nämlich bei den Namen die mit X beginnen angekommen; auf dem stand sein Name. Das war ein alter Antrag, längst bewilligt vor Jahren, hab mir nicht die Mühe gemacht ihn zu lesen." – „Nun, wie dem auch sei Ron: Einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen um wirklich jedes Jahr ein neues Projekt auf die Beine zu stellen. So Ehrgeizig kann nicht mal ich sein. Er wird auch dieses Jahr wieder den Preis gewinnen." – „Da spielt aber auch einiges an Sympathiewerten mit. Jeder wünscht sich das du den Preis gewinnst und nicht er. Hast du Rita Skeeters neuesten Artikel in der Hexenwoche gelesen? Ist heute erschienen!"

„So einen Schund lese ich nicht und die Artikel von dieser ... Frau, schon gar nicht!", Hermione war etwas aufgebracht. „Solltest du aber. Sie hat Xavier ganz schön auseinander genommen." – „Das wird wohl einzig und allein daran liegen das der Kerl ein Bastard ist, unbestreitbar ein Genie, aber auch ein widerlicher Bastard." – „Das liegt wohl in der Natur von Zaubertrankmeistern.", Ron sprach leise zu sich selbst. „Was meinst du damit? Erst lässt du dich Jahre nicht blicken und dann sagst du..." – Ron wurde auf einmal bewusst das auch Hermione eine Zaubertrankmeisterin ist. „Ich meinte nicht dich.", Ron druckste herum, sollte er ihr sagen, warum er heute überhaupt hierher gekommen war? Er hatte es eigentlich nicht vor gehabt, nicht jetzt und eigentlich nie mehr. „Ich meinte Snape!", so jetzt war's raus, oder wenigstens ein Teil davon.

Der nächste Teil wird schwerer. Heute konnte er einfach nicht mehr begreifen, dass er sich damals so hat von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Und doch wenn er darüber nachdachte, war es der beste Rat den er bekommen konnte. Er und Hermione haben nie wirklich zu einander gepasst. Sie hätten sich wahrscheinlich immer gegenseitig im Weg gestanden. Er hätte wenigstens ihre Freundschaft aufrecht erhalten können, aber Ron hatte es einfach nicht fertig gebracht. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht!

„Ron, wir haben vor sechs Jahren unseren Abschluss gemacht. Es wird Zeit das du mal einen Schlussstrich unter die Schulzeit ziehst und die Lehrer vergisst." – „Das ist es nicht. Weißt du, ich wollte dich damals in der Schule, kurz vor unserem Abschluss, fragen ob du mich heiraten wolltest.", Ron senkte den Blick und machte eine längere Pause.

„Das wäre nie gut gegangen, Ron. Außerdem, so weit war unsere Beziehung doch gar nicht. Wir sind gute Freunde gewesen, aber nicht direkt ein Liebespaar." – „Das ist mir heute auch klar, aber damals nicht. Ich dachte ich würde dich lieben. Und dir war wahrscheinlich auch nicht so klar ob eine Beziehung zwischen uns nicht doch eine Zukunft hätte." – „Wahrscheinlich. Aber was hat das mit Snape zu tun?", sie sah ihn fragend an. – „Er hat mir klargemacht das wir keine Zukunft haben." – „Du hast dich von Snape überreden lassen etwas nicht zu tun, du überrascht mich wirklich Ron! Was hat er denn gesagt?", sagte Hermione mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie war überrascht das Ron sich von Snape hatte beeinflussen lassen, aber auch darüber dass Snape sich in ihrer beide Leben eingemischt hatte. – „Es war nicht so sehr was er gesagt hat, sondern wie er es gesagt hat. Ich dachte er würde mich verprügeln oder verfluchen, aber er wollte das ich auf jeden Fall die Finger von dir lasse."

Hermione starrte Ron fassungslos an: „Wie bitte? - Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. - Und was war nachdem... na nachdem er...?" – „Nachdem du weißt schon wer ihn getötet hat? Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie war mir so als ob mich sein Geist verfolgte, er war fast greifbar und einmal meinte ich sogar ihn wirklich gesehen zu haben. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was das Ganze damals sollte. Wahrscheinlich hat dem Kerl einfach eine Freundin gefehlt, dann hätte er sich nicht noch nach seinem Tod in die Angelegenheiten seiner Schüler eingemischt." – „Nun ich glaub, er hatte mal so was wie ne Freundin. Ich hab ihn jedenfalls mal mit einer der Krankenschwestern flirten sehen. Die war vielleicht ein Drache, kann ich dir sagen. Einmal hat sie was zu mir gesagt, da hätte ich ihr am liebsten ein paar Warzenflüche an den Hals gehetzt." – „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie die aussah: buhä!", kicherte Ron.

Auch Hermione fing an zu lachen. „Eigentlich kann ich mich kaum noch an sie erinnern. Sie war nur ein Jahr da. Hat ihn wahrscheinlich sitzen lassen.", sagte sie sich langsam beruhigend. Dann wieder ernst fragte sie: „Und wieso bist du dann heute hier Ron?" – „Na wegen deiner Eule. Du hast mir geschrieben das du mich unbedingt sehen wolltest, da bin ich direkt zum Institut. Du musst aber wissen ich bin inzwischen verheiratet, und wir haben zwei Kinder. - Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht kommen. Aber ich hab mir gesagt ‚Du bist darüber hinweg und wenn eine alte Freundin deine Hilfe braucht, kannst du ihr das nicht abschlagen'." – „Aber ich hab dir keine Eule geschickt!" – „Ich hab mich schon gewundert weil du nicht im Institut warst und dort auch niemand was wusste. - Aber...", Ron sah Hermione fragend an „... wer war's dann?"

ooo

Verwirrt ging Hermione von dem kleinen Restaurant in der Winkelgasse zurück zum „Institut für die Erforschung von Zaubersprüchen und -tränken". In der Empfangshalle sprang ein kleiner braunhaariger Zauberer der dort saß auf und kam aufgeregt hinter seinem Tresen herum auf Hermione zu. „Professor Granger! Da war ein Mann vom Ministerium. Mr. Weasley glaube ich. Ich hab ihm gesagt wo sie zu finden sind." – „Ja, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab ihn gesehen." – „Nein Professor! Das mein ich nicht!"

Hermione drehte sich wieder zu dem Zauberer um, seine schreckliche Aufgekratztheit konnte manchmal wirklich nervtötend sein. „Was den Mr. Fox?" – „Ich wollte es ihm eigentlich gar nicht sagen, wissen Sie. Sie wissen doch die Vorschriften. Und ich hab nun auch mit mir gerungen ob ich es ihnen gegenüber erwähnen soll."

Offensichtlich hatte er sich durchgerungen – „Da war noch ein Mann, wissen Sie. Ich glaube jedenfalls das es einer war." – „Mr. Fox, bitte der Reihe nach. Wer ist da gewesen?" – ‚Vermutlich ein oder mehrere Reporter', dachte sie – „Also ich hab Mr. Weasley schon weggeschickt, indem ich ihm gesagt hab das ich ihm nicht helfen könne, aber dann war da der andere Mann, eine dunkle Gestallt und hat mir gesagt, ja mehr befohlen, das ich es Mr. Weasley sagen soll, das hab ich dann auch getan. Ich glaub ich war dann kurz weggetreten. Jedenfalls war der dunkle Mann dann weg." – „Gut Mr. Fox, Sie haben nichts falsches getan."

Mr. Fox lächelte unsicher während er wieder zu seinem Platz ging. Wäre die Eule nicht gewesen die Ron hierher gelockt hatte, hätte Hermione Mr. Fox Geschichte vom dunklem Mann wahrscheinlich nicht erst genommen. So allerdings - sie sollte achtsam sein, ermahnte sie sich.

Hermione steuerte gradewegs auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht kommt Snape tatsächlich als Gespenst zurück um seinen ehemaligen Schüler einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen. ‚Merkwürdig wie er sich gegenüber Ron verhalten hatte', dachte sie. Sie vermutete das Ron sich damals die Geistergeschichte nur eingebildet hatte, besonders nachdem er ihn so eingeschüchtert hatte. ‚Snape! Der Mann ist so lange nach seinem Tod noch für Überraschungen gut.', Sie musste nun darüber schmunzeln, wenn sie sich vorstellte wie er mit Ron gesprochen haben musste. Die Eule und der Mann den Mr. Fox am Empfang gesehen hat, hatten damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.

Sie setzte sich. Dort auf dem Schreibtisch lag der Tagesprophet. Heute Morgen hatte sie nur einen kurzen Blick reinwerfen können. Ihr alter Schulfreund Colin Creevey hatte eine Fotoreportage über sie gebracht. Seltsam, sie hatte die Fotos irgendwie anders in Erinnerung. Selbst magische Fotos können doch nicht derartige Unterschiede aufweisen von Morgens zu Mittags. Entsetzt las sie die Überschrift: _Fotoreportage über Professor Hermione Granger von Mils Degger._

Was? Mils Degger! Wer ist Mils Degger?

Colin war bei ihr, er hat diese Fotos von ihr gemacht und dabei mit ihr rumgescherzt und über alte Zeiten geredet, sie konnte ihn praktisch fast noch hören. Sie hätte schwören können, das diese Fotos auch noch am Morgen auf der Seite gedruckt waren. Aber warum waren sie es jetzt nicht mehr? Diese Fotos hier waren von ihr, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, das sie so aufgenommen worden waren.

Die sollten ja auch von Colin sein und nicht von diesem Degger! Wo war der Tagesprophet von gestern? Hermione durchwühlte den Papierkorb. Da stand doch etwas über die Reportage vom nächsten Tag! _...Lesen sie Morgen alles über Hermione Granger, mit großer Fotoreportage von Mils Degger._

ooo

Hermione wurde schlecht. Was ging hier vor? Erst die Eule dann der dunkle Mann und jetzt verschwand Colins Reportage. Hermione stürmte regelrecht hinaus. Mr. Fox rief ihr noch hinterher, wo sie denn hinwolle, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Erst beim Gebäude des Tagespropheten hielt sie an. Sie versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen. Am Empfang fragte sie nach Colin.

„Tut mir leid Miss, von einem Colin Creevey hab ich noch nie gehört.", schnarrte der Mann dort.

„Und ein Mils Degger?" – „Da haben Sie Glück, dahinten steht er.", Hermione drehte sich um. Das war auf keinen Fall Colin.

Das Gespräch mit Degger war ergebnislos. Er behauptete derjenige gewesen zu sein der die Fotos von ihr gemacht hätte und noch nie von einem Colin Creevey gehört zu haben, dabei wusste sie es doch besser. Es war als hätte Colin Creevey nie existiert. Vielleicht sollte sie mit Ron sprechen. Er kannte doch Colin. Und er war zufällig heute nach sechs Jahren wieder in ihr Leben getreten.

ooo

„Colin Creevey? Colin, - ja ich erinnere mich!" - Hermione viel fast ein Stein vom Herzen als Ron das sagte. Es konnte ja nicht sein, das sich keiner an Colin erinnerte. „Armer kleiner Kerl. Lief ständig mit einer Kamera herum. Wie kommst du auf ihn. Grade jetzt? Er ist doch schon so lange tot." – „Was! Bist du verrückt, Ron? Colin ist doch nicht tot! Er hat vor ein paar Tagen eine Fotoreportage für den Tagespropheten von mir gemacht!" – „Hermione, vielleicht solltest du mal ein wenig ausspannen. Du hast bestimmt einfach zuviel Stress, und dieser Xavier macht bestimmt mehr Stress als notwendig ist. Der Basilisk hat damals den armen Colin erwischt. Justin, Penelope und du hatten Glück, es hätte euch genauso gehen können."

„Nein, Ron. Das kann nicht sein. Es gab damals keine Todesopfer!" – „Doch sogar zwei. Wenn man das räudige Katzenvieh von Filch mitzählt." – „Willst du mir damit sagen Mrs. Norris ist auch vom Basilisken getötet worden ?" – „Ja.", Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Allerdings hieß es das sie letzten Endes an Spinnengift gestorben sind." – „Wie! - Ron lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wie genau sind Colin und Mrs. Norris gestorben?" – „Aber Hermione du warst doch dabei, du musst dich doch erinnern." – „Ron ich würde nicht fragen wenn ich wüste was geschehen wäre.", schrie sie ihn fast an.

„Also das war so: Nachdem man die versteinerte Katze in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte ist sie dann einige Stunden später eingegangen. Und Colin nun er war schon tot als man ihn fand. Harry war ja im Krankenflügel, er hat gelauscht als Dumbledore sich mit der Krankenschwester unterhielt. Madam Pomfrey sagte: Spinnengift! Genau wie bei der Katze." – „Aber wieso Spinnengift? Es war ein Basilisk!", – „Aber es war Spinnengift! Und zwar das einer Acro- ... Acroma-..." – „Acromantula!", rief Hermione erstaunt aus. Ron nickte: „Ja genau: Acromantula." Hermione kaute an ihrer Unterlippe während sie mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken nachdenklich umher ging. Es gab nicht viel was gegen das Gift dieser Spinne half. Nur das exakte Gegengift. Nur wieso grade diese Spinne? Sie blickte auf: „Jemand hat sie nachträglich umgebracht!"

„Aber wer könnte sie umgebracht haben und wieso?", Rons Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Jemand der nicht wusste das es ein Basilisk war! - Tom Riddle hat behauptet, als er die Kammer des Schreckens zum ersten Mal öffnete, das es Hagrids Spinne war! Hagrids Spinne war eine Acromantula! Und ... Ja! Es ist ein Zeitreisender, denn sonst könnte ich mich daran erinnern!", Hermione war bei den Gedanken die sie laut aussprach noch blasser geworden. „Aber wieso?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Einerseits klingt es logisch was du sagst, andererseits ergibt diese Mordserie keinen Sinn." – „Serie?" – „Na erst die Katze, dann Colin und zuletzt Justin." - Hermione musste sich setzen: „Justin?"

„Ja, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Man hat ihn zusammen mit dem fastkopflosem Nick gefunden. Der Geist hat's überlebt, na ja wie man's nimmt wenn man von einem überlebenden Geist spricht, aber Justin lag tot im Gang."

Er ging zu einem Tresor und nahm etwas heraus das wie eine Uhr aussah. „Übermorgen startet ein Forscherteam in die Vergangenheit. Glaub mir das geschieht öfter als du denkst. Das weiß ich seitdem ich hier arbeite. Allerdings wird jeder Zeitreisender der so ein Gerät ausgehändigt bekommt gründlich durchleuchtet. Es wird wohl kaum Zweck haben es an die entsprechende Behörde weiterzuleiten, wenn sich eh außer dir keiner an die richtige Zeit erinnern kann. Bring das Ding in einem Stück zurück, ich krieg sonst ne´ Menge Ärger. Merk dir den Zeitpunkt, du musst exakt zu diesem zurückkehren. Mit dem großen roten Kreis stellst du die Jahre ein die du zurücklegen willst, mit dem mittleren blauen, die Tage und mit dem kleinen weißen die Stunden. Alles was du im Uhrzeigersinn drehst führt in die Zukunft, dagegen in die Vergangenheit." – „Danke Ron. Ich sollte sofort starten. Wenn ich bedenke wie schnell hintereinander Colin und Justin aus der Geschichte getilgt wurden. - Dann hoffe ich mal auf ein Wiedersehen.", womit sie sich verabschiedete. - "Das hoffe ich auch.", entgegnete Ron leise.

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *

Demnächst: 

1. September 1992 Mittags in Hogwarts. Stunden bevor die Schüler eintreffen. Ein Goldgelocktes Etwas mit blitzenden Zähnen und Merlinorden 3. Klasse ist bereits da. Ist er wirklich allein?


	2. 1 September 1992

* * *

Kleine Anmerkung: Professor Binns kann sich schlecht Namen merken und in

Buch 2 nannte er Hermione: Miss Grant

* * *

**Dienstag 1. September 1992 – etwa zur Mittagszeit**

Die junge Frau ging mit leichtem Gepäck eigentlich einer Tasche mit so gut wie keinem Inhalt, außer den Büchern: ‚Anleitung für Pflegepersonal in St. Mungos' und ‚Die kleine Medihexe', sowie ein wenig Wäsche, den Weg nach Hogwarts hoch. Alles hatte sie im Sekondhandshop in der Winkelgasse erworben. Aus einem Papierkorb hatte sie ein Stück aus einer alten Zeitung herausgerissen und entsprechend verzaubert und danach spezialpräpariert. Ihre Kleidung hatte sie in die einer Schwesterntracht verwandelt. Danach war sie nach Hogsmeade disappariert. Eins allerdings hatte sie von zu Hause mitgebracht und gut unter all ihren wenigen Neuerwerbungen versteckt: Eine Titelseite des Tagespropheten!

Sie ging durch das geöffnete Schlosstor über den Hof. Die Sonne stand schon fast auf ihrem höchsten Punkt. Der Himmel war blau und die Vögel zwitscherten. Es begegnete ihr niemand. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig und friedlich. Als sie durch den Eingag ins Innere ging, sah sie viel Gepäck an der Treppe stehen. Für die Schüler war es noch zu früh. Der Hogwarts Express würde erst in Stunden ankommen, und dafür waren auch viel zu wenige Gepäckstücke dort gestapelt. Und auch zu extravagant für Schüler, wenn sie sich so die Koffer betrachtete, selbst für jemanden wie Draco Malfoy wären die zu extravagant. Auch standen zu wenige Käfige, für Haustiere dort. Nur ein einziger! Ein sehr edel gearbeiteter Vogelkäfig in dem; als sie den Behang der den Käfig bedeckte etwas beiseite schob, ein sehr majestätisch aussehender grauer Adler saß und döste. Auf einem Schild am Käfig, das aus Gold zu bestehen schien, stand: Vigo.

„Sie da! Ja hallo Sie, junge Dame!", der Rufende kam auf sie zu. Da er vom Hof her kam konnte sie ihn nicht genau erkennen, da die Sonne sie blendete. Sie trat auch wieder nach draußen. Er hatte blond gelocktes Haar, und trug eine helle türkisfarbene Robe und einen weißen Reiseumhang. Bevor sie überhaupt registrierte wer der Mann war kam ihr nur ein Gedanke in den Sinn: ‚Welcher Idiot trägt einen weißen Reiseumhang?'

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln das seine Zähne blitzen ließ, stellte sich der Autor zahlloser Bücher wie z.B. ‚Mein magisches Ich' vor: „Gestatten, Gilderoy Lockhart."

Den hatte sie irgendwie bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt. „Aber ich bin sicher Sie wussten schon vorher wer ich bin. Sie haben bestimmt das ein oder andere Buch von mir gelesen, nicht wahr?" – „Äh, ja." – „Ich werde sie ihnen später signieren - versprochen. Ich dachte schon ich wäre hier ganz allein. Ich rufe schon seit Stunden aber niemand scheint dazusein. Außer vielleicht - Geister.", er strahlte sie aus Leibeskräften an und zeigte dabei sein ganzes Gebiss.

ooo

Zwei Gestalten im Schatten hatten ebenfalls die Ankunft bemerkt. „Ich glaube dieses ‚Schleimige Etwas' belästigt grade die junge Dame da vorn, Professor." – „Mr. Filch, das ist kein ‚Schleimiges Etwas', sondern unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und ich stimme ihnen zu, wir können ‚Es' nicht länger ignorieren, wir müssen die junge Dame retten." – „Professor! ‚Es' will ihre Hand ansabbern. Igitt, ist das widerlich." – „Dann legen Sie einen Schritt zu Mr. Filch!" – „Haben Sie schon einen Plan zur Rettung der Jungfer vor dem Schleim... ähm ‚Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'?" – ‚Haben Sie seine Schuhe bemerkt, Mr. Filch?" – „Die auf Hochglanz polierten?" – „Eben die!" – „Sehn´ recht unbequem aus!" – „Was meinen Sie wie unbequem die wohl nach einer Besichtigungstour durch Hogwarts sind?" – „Sie sind ein wahrer Slytherin, Professor!" – „Wie wahr!"

ooo

Die beiden Männer traten hinter die Frau. Noch bevor der schwarzgekleidete Professor ganz zum Stehen kam, hatte er schon die Hand dieser ergriffen, die Lockhart in die seine genommen hatte. „Gestatten, ich bin Severus Snape und das ist unser Hausmeister Argus Filch. Und Sie sind?", dabei sah er der jungen Frau tief in die Augen. – „H... Helen Grant!", Hinter Helen hüpfte Lockhart hervor und streckte Severus seine Hand entgegen: „Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart..." – „Ich glaub Sie sind da grade in was reingetreten.", Filch deutete auf den Boden. Verunsichert suchte Lockhart seine Schuhsolen ab: „Sind Sie sicher, ich sehe Nichts?" Die anderen beachteten ihn nicht weiter.

„Ich bin Krankenschwester und möchte zu Madam Pomfrey.", sagte Helen unsicher. Severus bot ihr seinen Arm an und sagte: „Ich werde Sie zu ihr bringen."

„Was ist mit mir?", Gilderoy machte sich wieder bemerkbar. „Müssen Sie auch in den Krankenflügel?", Severus Snape sah ihn kalt an. „N... nein. Ich möchte zu Professor Dumbledore." – „Das liegt nicht auf dem Weg.", mit diesen Worten spazierte er mit Helen Grant weg.

Lockhart schaute skeptisch zu Mr. Filch rüber, der ihn seltsam grinsend ansah.

ooo

„Einordnen kann ich Sie nicht. Trotzdem kommen Sie mir bekannt vor. Waren Sie hier Schülerin?" Helen antwortete Severus: „Ich komme aus Amerika, ich bin heute Morgen erst hier angekommen.", dann wechselte sie schnell das Thema: „Waren Sie nicht etwas zu abweisend zu ihrem neuen Kollegen?" – „Wenn ich's mir rechtüberlege...", er machte eine kurze Pause. „Nein."

„Wie lange haben Sie ihn heute eigentlich – ‚übersehn'?"

„Wir hatten eigentlich vor ihn da bis zum Ende des Schuljahres stehen zu lassen, aber ich denke, spätestens wenn die Schüler heute Abend angekommen wären, hätten sie ihn aufgegabelt. Er hatte heute morgen schon eine Begegnung mit einem furchteinflößenden Monster: Einem Eichhörnchen! Er lief schreiend umher und sprang der nächst besten Person auf den Arm. - Fast! Als er unseren Geschichtslehrer ansprang und glatt durch ihn hindurch viel, hat er noch lauter gebrüllt. Armer Professor Binns, ich hoffe er erholt sich wieder." Mit diesen Worten betraten sie die Krankenstation.

Madam Pomfrey verabschiedete sich gerade von einem sehr alt und verschrumpelt aussehenden Geist der durch die nächste Wand davon schwebte. „Wie geht's Binns?" - Pomfrey antwortete: „Wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, hätte er bestimmt einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Steht Goldlöckchen eigentlich immer noch im Hof?"

„Nein, bevor es ein weiteres Opfer gab, hab ich Miss Grant doch lieber hoch gebracht und Filch kümmert sich nun aufopferungsvoll um unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen bösartige Eichhörnchen.", das sagte Snape sehr trocken. Dann verabschiedete sich Severus von Helen und Pomfrey.

Helen sah ihm fragend nach. Das war Snape? Snape der humorlose, eiskalte Zaubertrankmeister? War Lockhart etwa nicht der einzigste Lehrer den sie als Schülerin komplett falsch eingeschätzt hatte? Der Mann war wirklich immer wieder für Überraschungen gut! Madam Pomfrey riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Grant?", sie lächelte Helen an. – „Ich komme wegen ihrer Anzeige - im Salem Express", Helen kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Zeitungsausschnitt, als sie das fragende Gesicht der Hogwarts Krankenschwester sah. „Hier! Ich habe mich zwar etwas gewundert warum sie in Übersee nach einer Hilfe suchen, aber da ich, wie soll ich sagen: etwas in Not bin, - hab ich nicht gezögert und bin sofort angereist. Wissen Sie ich hab da ein kleines Problem mit meinem ...Ex-Freund."

„Liebes Kind! Sie machen eine so weite Reise und ...", Pomfrey strich mit ihren Fingern immer wieder unbewusst über die Zeitungsanzeige. Mehr zu sich selbst sagte sie dann: „Ich könnte mit dem Direktor sprechen, meist ist es hier eigentlich sehr ruhig, aber nach einem Quidditchspiel oder bei der üblichen jährlichen Grippesaison... - Ich denke aber nicht das wir ihnen viel bezahlen können. Was haben Sie denn für Qualifikationen?", fragte sie wieder direkt an Helen gewand. – „Ich weiß nicht nur über Krankenpflege bescheid," während sie das sagte strich sie über die Bücher die sie durch den Stoff ihrer Tasche spüren konnte. „- auch die Zubereitung aller gängigen Heiltränke ist mir vertraut.", Im Stillen fügte sie noch hinzu: ‚Und der Beeinflussungstrank den man auch durch die Haut aufnehmen kann ist mir ebenso geläufig, und mit den einfachsten Mitteln sehr schnell herzustellen. - Tut mir wirklich leid, aber es geht um Leben oder Tod!'

„Na ja, für Tränke haben wir hier ja einen ausgezeichneten Zaubertrankmeister. Aber vielleicht können Sie ihm ja ein wenig zur Hand gehen, wenn wieder die Heiltränke auf der Krankenstation aufgefüllt werden müssen. Das ist übrigens der junge Mann der Sie hergebracht hat.", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit einem lächeln.

Die beiden wurden durch ein Geräusch an der offenen Türe aufmerksam.

Filch ging grade vorbei, im Schlepptau Lockhart. Dieser schaute verwundert in die Krankenstation. „Alter Knabe, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wir hier falsch sind!" – „Häh?" – „Wir sind im Krankenflügel! Dieser Snape sagte, dass der nicht auf unserem Weg läge." – „Wo wollten Sie denn hin?" - Lockhart verdrehte die Augen: „Dumbledore! Ich will zu Dumbledore!" – „Wer?" - Sichtlich genervt: „Der Direktor dieser Schule!" – „Ich glaub der ist unten.", mit diesen Worten schlurfte Filch weiter.

„Ich zeig ihnen jetzt erst mal ihre Kammer in der sie schlafen können Helen, und danach gehen wir zum Essen in die große Halle. Sie müssen bestimmt fast verhungert sein. Beim Essen werden wir bestimmt auch auf den Direktor Professor Dumbledore treffen. Dann kann ich ihm gleich sagen, das Sie bestens als meine neue Hilfe qualifiziert sind. Und übrigens: nennen Sie mich Poppy, das tun hier alle."

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *

Demnächst: 

Wird unsere falsche Krankenschwester wirklich in Hogwarts aufgenommen? Und wird Lockhart es doch noch schaffen Professor Dumbledore zu finden?


	3. Immer noch 1 September 1992

ooo 

**Immer noch 1. September 1992**

Als die beiden Frauen in der großen Halle ankamen, saßen schon einige Leute am Lehrertisch. Poppy stellte sie den anwesenden vor: Dem älteren zwergenhaften Professor Filius Flitwick, dem Halbriesen Rubeus Hagrid bis hin zu Dumbledore mit dem Poppy dann eindringlich sprach und er ihr dabei

freundlich zunickte. Helen dachte bei sich: „Sie ist ziemlich aufgekratzt, sie hätte das Papier nicht so lange in den Händen halten sollen. Aber wahrscheinlich hat sie sich tief in ihrem Herzen wirklich eine Hilfe gewünscht."

Dumbledore fragte zwischen zwei Bissen in die Runde: „Ist unser Neuzugang, Gilderoy Lockhart noch nicht eingetroffen?" - Allgemeines schweigen!

Dann erschien mit einem Plop!´ eine Hauselfe vor Dumbledore und schrie: „Ich kündige!"

Sie warf ein Geschirrtuch auf den Boden. Als sie sich umdrehte und Richtung Ausgang stampfte, rief der Schulleiter: „Du kannst nicht kündigen, das geht doch nicht!"

„Und ob! Sie sehn´ doch das ich das kann! Ich bleibe nicht eine Minute länger unter einem Dach mit diesem-...", ein paar unschöne Ausdrücke folgten, wobei wohl jeder der Anwesenden geschworen hätte, dass eine Hauselfe solche Ausdrücke niemals benutzen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest des Ausbruchs.

Pomfrey nahm sich der kleinen an, die nun zu heulen begonnen hatte. Dumbledore stand auf : „Ich werde mich dann mal in die Küche begeben und sehn´ was noch zu retten ist. Nicht auszudenken, heute kommen die Kinder an und die Hauselfen haben Stunden zuvor fluchtartig das Schloss verlassen."

Severus der neben Helen saß, flüsterte ihr betroffen zu: „Ich hätte Filch sagen sollen das er mit Goldlöckchen im Schlepptau einen weiten Bogen um bewohnte Gebiete machen soll. Am Ende nimmt sogar Peeves unser Poltergeist Reißaus."

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, kam zu der gegenüberliegenden Tür Filch reingeschlurft. Als sein „Anhängsel" ebenfalls hinter ihm zu Tür rein kam, fing die Hauselfe, die Poppy gerade erfolgreich beruhigen konnte, wieder lauthals an zu schreien und zu weinen.

Missbilligend schritt Lockhart an ihr vorbei zum Tisch. Sein Blick auf die Elfe gerichtet: „So ein Aufstand wegen ein paar Verbesserungsvorschlägen.", dann wandte er sich den Anwesenden zu: „Also hier sind alle! Ist Direktor Dumbledore auch hier?" – „Den haben Sie grade verpasst. Mr.", antwortete Hagrid, der neben ihn getreten war als er vom Tisch aufstand. Gilderoy besah sich Hagrid abschätzig von unten nach ganz oben: "Und wer sind Sie?"

"Der Verwalter, Rubeus Hagrid."

„Ah ja. Schön für Sie.", Lockhart schlängelte sich an dem Riesen vorbei, weiter zum Tisch zu den anderen. „Ich bin Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, fünffacher Sieger des strahlenden Lächeln Wettbewerbs´ der Hexenwoche, Träger des Merlinordens 3. Klasse und Autor von- ...", weiter kam er nicht, da alle Anwesenden fluchtartig aufstanden und sagten: „Und wir sind mit dem Essen fertig!"

Dann versuchte jeder so schnell wie nur möglich den nächsten Ausgang zu erreichen. „So warten sie doch! Wollen sie mir nicht beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten?", er lächelte gewinnend in die Runde. Die Anwesenden sahen sich verängstigt gegenseitig an und eine ungesprochene Frage lag in der Luft: Wie kommen wir hier bloß raus?´

Snape ergriff das Wort: „Das mit dem Essen wird wohl nichts werden, die Hauselfen haben heute schon ungewöhnlich früh Feierabend gemacht. Nun entschuldigen Sie uns bitte, wir haben alle dringende Arbeit zu erledigen."

Severus zog Helen an der Hand hinter sich her: „Kommt er uns nach?" Helen schaute über ihre Schulter. „Nein. Er hat wohl beschlossen Mr. Filch weiter zu folgen. - Mr. Filch muss besser zu Fuß sein als er aussieht?" – „Eins seiner Hobbys ist Wandern. Aber seitdem der alte Flitwick seine Schuhe verzaubert hat, wandert er noch mal so gern." – „Äh... Severus? Dieser Lockhart war wohl auch kein Schüler dieser Schule?", seltsamerweise wurde in keinem Buch etwas über Gilderoy Lockharts „Ausbildungsstätte" erwähnt, sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern jemals darüber gelesen zu haben. – „Laut seinen Zeugnissen war er auf einer Zauberschule in Timbuktu. Dummerweise gibt es dort überhaupt keine Zauberschule, aber jede Menge Fälscher für Zauberer-Urkunden."

ooo

Nach endlosem laufen durch die Schule, gab Lockhart gegenüber Filch zu: „Ich müsste da mal für kleine Jungen." - Ohne hinzuschauen ging Filch, als wenn er nichts gehört hätte weiter, doch deutete er nach einigen Schritten mit seiner Hand auf eine Tür: „Zu unserer Linken befindet sich eine Mädchenschülertoilette." – „Dann halt für kleine Mädchen!", damit war Gilderoy Lockhart, ohne ein Kommentar abzuwarten, auch schon hinter der Tür verschwunden. Gut das noch keine Schüler da sind.´, dachte er. Er öffnete seine Hose noch bevor er in eine der Türen der Toilettenkabinen geöffnet hatte. Dann riss er die nächste Kabinentür auf. Mit entblößtem Schritt starrte er in die grauen durchscheinenden Augen eines Geistermädchens. Sie starrte ihn empört funkelnd an: „Sie perverses Schwein! Sie! Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Klo! Sagt ihnen der Name Mädchenklo etwas! RAUS!"

Wenige Augenblicke später stand er wieder bei Filch auf dem Gang: „Ich verkneif´s mir!"

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen, schlürfte der Hausmeister weiter.

ooo

Später am Nachmittag hatten sich die meisten im Lehrerzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Madam Hooch die gerade in Hogwarts angekommen war trat ein. „Was ist denn mit euch los? Die Gören sind noch nicht da, es ist ein herrlicher Tag draußen und ihr habt euch allesamt hier verkrochen? Was ist los? Läuft ein grässliches Monster frei in der Gegend rum?", sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und starte in die Runde.

„Hast du ‚ES' gesehen?", fragte Flitwick. – „Au, Mann! Beinah hättet ihr mich dran gekriegt. Also was ist mit euch los? - Ach mal was anderes: Haben wir einen neuen Geist? Ich hab aus den tiefen des Schlosses so ein Stöhnen und Heulen gehört: ‚Meine Füße, meine armen Füße!'"

„Du hast ‚ES' also gehört?", diesmal fragte Sprout.

Weiter ging das Gespräch nicht, da in diesem Moment die Tür hinter Hooch aufflog und Dumbledore ein trat.

„Es hat mich viel Überredungskraft gekostet. Aber ich konnte die Hauselfen überzeugen zu bleiben."

Durch die noch offenstehende Tür kam Lockhart hindurch. Sein weißer Umhang war inzwischen reichlich grau. Er rief in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war: „Ich hab doch gesagt, das ich hier jemanden reingehen gesehen habe, alter Knabe. Und das sieht mir hier drin wirklich nicht wie die Folterkammer aus. Sie haben mich angeflunkert!"

Lockhart bahnte sich einen Weg zum nächsten Sessel. „Meine Füße bringen mich um! Ich habe wahrscheinlich mehr Blasen als man sich überhaupt nur vorstellen kann. Will jemand mal sehen?"

Er erntete ein Kopfschütteln von allen Seiten. Mit einem Blick auf seinen Umhang, murmelte er: „Ich muss mich dringest Umziehen."

Völlig fertig ließ er sich in einen vermeidlich leeren Sessel gleiten, als ihn ein allgemeines Aufschreien: „Nein! Nicht dort hinein!", innehalten ließ. "Warum denn nicht? Ist doch leer? Oder ist der etwa schmutzig oder kaputt?", im Moment wäre ihm sogar das egal gewesen, er wollte sich nur noch setzen und seine Füße auskurieren.

Durch den Aufschrei der anderen erwachte der alte, heute schon etwas zu sehr mitgenommene, Professor Binns aus seinem Nickerchen und starrte genau auf Lockharts Rückfront. „Weichen Sie mir vom Schoss!", kreischte der Geisterlehrer. Lockhart, der nun auf die nebelhafte Erscheinung im Sessel aufmerksam wurde, machte einen gewaltigen Sprung zurück und landete regelrecht in Dumbledores Armen.

„Sie müssen der neue Lehrer sein den ich eingestellt habe. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore.", als er ihm die Hand gab, legte Dumbledore seinen Arm um Lockharts Schulter und zog ihn mit sich raus. „Ich werde ihnen dann jetzt mal alles zeigen."

Severus grinste zu Helen rüber: „Auch Dumbledore hat eine Leidenschaft fürs Wandern."

ooo

Als der Abend kam machten sich die meisten auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Da Poppy nun Helen hatte konnte auch sie in die Große Halle zum Fest. Da der Krankenflügel immer besetzt sein musste, solange die Schüler im Schloss waren, machte Helen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Severus begleitete sie noch ein Stück des Weges. Eigentlich direkt bis dort hin. Nachdem er sich von Helen verabschiedet hatte mit einem: „Ich muss dann auch mal runter, die Schüler kommen gerade an. Wir sehn´ uns dann morgen.", blieb plötzlich eine Katze mit einer Ausgabe des Abendpropheten in der Schnauze vor ihm stehen. „Also das Katzen Zeitungen austragen ist mir neu! Na zeig mal her Mrs. Norris, was steht da so wichtiges, dass dein Herrchen dich schickt?"

Er ging in die Hocke. Nachdem er die eingerollte Zeitung aus der Katzenschnauze nahm, las er diese noch in gleicher Position und kraulte dabei das Haustier des Hausmeisters. Dann senkte er die Zeitung: „Da wird ich wohl schauen müssen, welche Schüler nicht mit dem Zug ankommen und diesen Mist angestellt haben. Konntest du die Zeitung nicht McGonagall bringen? Oder Flitwick oder Sprout? Das sind bestimmt keine Schüler aus Slytherin. Glaub mir Mrs. Norris, wenn die so was machen würden, wüssten die was ihnen bei ihrer Ankunft bei mir blüht. Die würden sich hier erst gar nicht mehr blicken lassen." - Die Katze schaute den Mann, der ihr grade das Fell am Kopf kraulte mit großen Augen an. Dann sagte Severus zu dem Tier: „Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht das geringste verstanden was ich dir grade erzählt habe." - Er stand auf und fügte hinzu: „Na dann lauf wieder zu deinem Herrchen. Und ich werd mir inzwischen eine Strafpredigt ausdenken."

ooo

Das Fest neigte sich langsam dem Ende. Severus nahm sich gerade einen Löffel Schokopudding als Professor McGonagall sich neben ihn setzte. „Na Minerva, hast du den beiden den Kopf getätschelt und ihnen einen Gute- Nachtkuss gegeben?" – „Es sind doch noch Kinder! Und du hast wahrlich genug mit ihnen geschimpft." – „Verantwortung kann man nie früh genug lernen! Ich hoffe du hast sie wenigstens ohne Abendbrot ins Bett geschickt?" – „Nein, ein paar Brote hab ich ihnen schon gegönnt. Die durften sie in deinem Büro zwischen deinen ekligen Einmachgläsern essen." – „Na wenn ihnen da mal nicht der Appetit vergangen ist? Da würde nicht mal ich selbst essen." – „Kein Wunder das du so verhungert aussiehst."

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *


	4. Das Schuljahr beginnt

_

* * *

_

_Äh Lockhart? Was tust du da? – „Ich mach mich bereit, ich komm in der nächsten Szene vor. Sitzen meine Haare auch richtig? Ich habe bestimmt zu wenig Haarspray drin. Ich hoffe nur es fällt niemandem auf. Was soll nur mein Publikum von mir denken, die kommen doch alle nur wegen mir." - (Das möchtest du wohl gern Goldlöckchen)_

* * *

ooo

**Das Schuljahr beginnt**

Am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen:

Professor Sprout beugte sich, über einen freien Platz, zu Severus rüber: „Danke das du so schnell Helen mit dem Kopfschmerztrank geschickt hast. Die ganze erste Stunde diese entsetzlichen Schmerzen." – „Ich hoffe du wirst uns nicht noch krank!". – „Ach nein Severus. Ich konnte nur nicht schnell genug Goldilock Blitzezahn ausweichen. Ein paar Minuten länger mit ihm und du hättest noch einen sehr sehr starken Beruhigungstrank für mich brauen müssen. Oje, und das ist erst der erste Schultag und der ist noch nicht mal um."

„Mahlzeit zusammen!", Lockhart steuerte direkt auf die beiden zu und setzte sich zwischen sie, obwohl noch sehr viele Plätze frei waren. „Ich bin dann fertig.", Sprout verließ fluchtartig den Raum. „Komisch, sie hat nicht mal aufgegessen. Dabei sieht sie wie eine gute Esserin aus.", als Lockhart das

sagte, malte er mit seinen Händen Sprouts Bauchumfang nach.

„Im Vertrauen, mein Freund, wie sieht's den hier eigentlich mit den Damen aus? Bisher hab ich außer der kleinen Krankenschwester, die mal lieber ihren Frisör verklagen sollte; also ich würde mich mit so einer Frisur jedenfalls nicht unter die Leute wagen; nur ältere Jahrgänge hier gesehen. Auf wie alt

schätzen Sie Sprout? Siebzig, achtzig?"

Was konnte Severus nur tun um die Nervensäge los zu werden? Dumbledore würde es ihm bestimmt übel nehmen, wenn er den Kerl einfach vergiftete.

„Kennen Sie eigentlich Sibyll schon?"

„Nein, kann mich nicht erinnern das jemand diesen Namen schon erwähnt hätte. Wer ist das?" - "Unsere Wahrsagelehrerin. Sie lebt allein im Turm.", Snape sah ihn verschwörerisch an. „Sie scheint etwas schüchtern zu sein, sie kommt nur sehr selten runter." – „Wie sieht sie aus?", Lockhart schien nun interessiert zu sein. „Einsam!", dann beschrieb Severus ihm den Weg zu ihr.

„Ich danke ihnen Severus. Ich werde ihr noch heute einen Besuch abstatten. Sie wird sicher noch nicht wissen das ,ICH' da bin. Oh sie wird sich ganz bestimmt danach sehnen mich persönlich kennen zu lernen." - ,Wenn du wüsstest!', Severus lachte boshaft in sich hinein.

ooo

Am späten Nachmittag, der Unterricht war längst beendet, kam Lockhart mit erschreckend bleichem Gesicht, was allerdings sehr gut zu seinem türkisfarbenen Umhang passte, ins Lehrerzimmer gestürmt. McGonagall, Snape, Sprout und einige andere Lehrer schauten ihn fragend an. Der Neuankömmling hatte sich dicht mit dem Rücken an die Eingangstür gepresst. Dann stotterte

er: „I ... ich war grad im Turm bei S ... Si . Sibyll Trelawney. Sie hat eine sagenhaft scheußliche Frisur und sie hat mir eine sch ... schreckliche Z ... Zukunft prophezeit."

„Davon müssen Sie uns aber unbedingt mehr erzählen!", sagte Snape unschuldig. „Ich meine ihre Zukunft! - Nicht Sibylls Frisur."

Lockhart sah ihn beleidigt an.

ooo

Am nächsten Tag, in einer Pause zwischen zwei Schulstunden, gab Severus auf der Krankenstation einige Heiltränke ab. Helen nahm diese entgegen: „Es sind allein heute wieder sieben Eulen von Lehrern angekommen. Es werden immer Kopfschmerz- und Beruhigungstränke angefragt. Ich wusste nicht das der Beruf eines Lehrers so stressig ist, das schon in den ersten Tagen fast jeder danach fragt." – „Ist nicht immer so, ich denke eine gewisse Person ist einfach hier der Auslöser.", er deutete aus dem Fenster.

Draußen lief Lockhart hinter einem erneuten Opfer her, welches sich verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg umsah: Professor Vector.

„Ich hörte das er sich die Zukunft hat prophezeien lassen?", Helen sah Severus fragend an. Sie hatte einige Lehrer murmelnd lachen hören. „Er erwähnte so was, das Sibyll Trelawney ihm sagte: Der Schleier des Vergessens würde ihn schon bald ereilen." Severus Mine blieb ernst als er trocken

hinzufügte: „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn schon vergessen."

ooo

Am Freitagabend nach dem Essen stand Severus im Eingang der Krankenstation und sprach mit Helen: „Wir könnten morgen in die ,drei Besen' gehen, Poppy wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben oder?", er sah zu Madam Pomfrey rüber.

„Geht nur Kinder, ich komme schon allein zurecht. Amüsiert euch auch mal ein bisschen."

Severus wollte sich grade wieder Helen zuwenden als sich jemand draußen auf dem Gang räusperte. „Mr. Flint, sind Sie krank? Oder was führt Sie hierher?", fragte Snape scharf, an den jungen Mann gewand.

Marcus Flint, der Kapitän der Slytherin Quidditchmannschaft schaute seinen Hauslehrer an: „Professor? Mr. Malfoy hat uns doch diese neuen Besen gestiftet?" – „Ja Mr. Flint?" – „Na, nun erwartet er doch das Draco ins Team kommt - als Sucher!" – „Und?", Snapes Stimme blieb unterkühlt. – „Aber der bringt´s doch NIE!" – „Das ist mir bekannt Mr. Flint. Sie sind der Kapitän ihres Teams! Sie entscheiden letztendlich über ihre Mitglieder! Was wollen Sie? Gute Besen oder einen guten Sucher?" – „Aber Professor! Können Sie nicht mit Mr. Malfoy- ..." – „Nein Mr. Flint. Ich kann ihnen diese Entscheidung nicht abnehmen und ihnen beides auf einem Silbertablett servieren. Sie müssen lernen Prioritäten zu setzen und sich entscheiden!" – „Aber Professor, wir brauchen die neuen Besen!" – „Dann müssen Sie wohl oder übel auch Malfoy Junior im Team begrüßen." – „Der schnappt den Schnatz doch niemals!" – „Dann sollten Sie entweder auf die neuen Besen verzichten oder ihren neuen Sucher gut trainieren." Für Snape war die Diskussion beendet.

„Könnten Sie uns dann eine Erlaubnis für das Quidditchfeld ausstellen, für morgen?", fragte Marcus resigniert.

Severus schnippte mit den Fingern und Pergament und Feder erschien. Dann kritzelte er schnell eine Erlaubnisbescheinigung und wandte sich wieder Helen zu. Marcus war klar, das er nichts weiter ausrichten konnte und ging.

„Willst du denn nicht das deine Slytherins gewinnen?" – „Sicher! Aber was hätte ich tun können? Draco Malfoy wird seinem Vater das blaue vom Himmel runtergelogen haben, was für ein fantastischer Sucher er wäre und warum er nicht ins Team gewählt wird. Hätte ich Lucius Malfoy sagen sollen, das sein Sohn ihn angelogen hat? Nein das wäre wahrscheinlich eine sehr schlechte

Idee. Und ihm einfach seine Besen ins Gesicht schleudern und sagen, dass ich mich nicht bestechen lasse? Noch schlechter! So hat Marcus Flint den schwarzen Peter. Und ich denke er wird unseren jungen Aufschneider ziemlich hart beim Training rannehmen. Wenn Draco versagt wird nicht nur Flint ihn fertig machen. Er wird sich beim nächsten Mal zweimal überlegen was er seinem Vater erzählt. Und wer weiß, mit ein wenig Druck seiner Mitschüler wird vielleicht doch mal ein brauchbarer Spieler aus ihm." – „Etwas hart oder?" – „Das Leben ist hart. Und er hat sich die Sache schließlich selbst

eingebrockt. Entweder er trainiert solange bis er wirklich als gut durchgehen kann oder beichtet seinem Vater die Wahrheit.", für Severus war das Thema damit endgültig beendet. Sehr viel sanfter sagte er mit seiner seidigen Stimme: „Also dann, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

ooo

Einige Tage später sahen Severus und Helen zufällig, wie Lockhart sich großspurig, vor einer Traube Schüler, in Fahrt geredet hatte. Einige Schüler, die meisten waren Mädchen hingen ihm regelrecht an den Lippen.

Allen voran Hermione Granger!

Helen war dieses Bild der Schüler die diesen Angeber anhimmelten peinlich, oder besser: die besagte bestimmte Schülerin, die den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste regelrecht mit ihren Blicken verschlang. Sie versuchte Severus in eine andere Richtung zu dirigieren, aber der war wie angewurzelt und starrte ungläubig auf das sich ihm bietende Geschehen. „Wie kann man nur seine Zeit damit verschwenden, diesen bescheuerten Lügenmärchen zuzuhören? Wie leichtgläubig kann man denn nur sein? Von einigen von denen die da stehen hätte ich mehr erwartet!" – „In ein paar Tagen haben die bestimmt gemerkt, was für ein Aufschneider der Kerl ist, gib ihnen etwas mehr Zeit.", damit zog sie ihn in anderer Richtung davon. „Ich hoffe das du Recht hast und die Kinder bald seinen wahren Charakter erkennen.", dann verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr daran.

Helen sah, nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren immer mal wieder kurz zu Severus. Nach einer Weile fragte Helen von ihrer Neugier übermannt: „Von welchen von denen hast du mehr erwartet?"

„Hm?", Severus schien erst gar nicht zu wissen wovon sie sprach, aber dann viel ihm ein das sie vor einigen Minuten von den Schülern die um Lockhart standen gesprochen hatten. So sagte er beiläufig: „Oh, zum Beispiel von der Kleinen die direkt vor ihm stand und regelrecht von ihm hypnotisiert wirkte. Eigentlich recht intelligent. Leider fühlt sie sich in der Gesellschaft von Angebern anscheinend am wohlsten."

Gut das Severus in dem Moment nicht Helen angeschaut hatte, der wahr vor Überraschung der Mund aufgeklappt. Nie hätte sie geglaubt das er sie für intelligent gehalten hatte. Aber da gab es doch noch diese seltsame Geschichte die Ron erzählt hat!

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *

Demnächst:

Es wird Spannend: Halloween die Jagd beginnt!


	5. Der erste Anschlag

* * *

ooo 

**Der erste Anschlag**

Die Wochen vergingen, und alle gingen so gut es ging Lockhart aus dem Weg. Es war Severus einfach nicht möglich etwas genaueres über Helen herauszufinden. Sie war unglaublich verschlossen, was ihre eigene Person anging. Sie erzählte so gut wie gar nichts über sich. Von Poppy hatte er

erfahren, das sie wohl grade regelrecht aus ihrer letzten Beziehung geflüchtet ist. Aber wie viel von dem Gerücht wahr war, das Poppy verbreitete, wusste er schließlich nicht. Er hoffte das Helen ihm bald mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen würde, da er sie ganz gern mochte. Und gegen etwas mehr als Freundschaft hätte er eigentlich auch nichts einzuwenden gehabt. Er hatte sogar Poppys Rat befolgt, den sie ihm einmal ganz im Vertrauen geäußert hatte: Das er sich ein wenig mehr um sein äußeres

Erscheinungsbild Gedanken machen solle, insbesondere dass er sich öfter mal die Haare waschen solle, besonders wenn er vorhatte sich mit Helen zu verabreden.

Doch bisher hatte das wenig gebracht, sie blieb reserviert. Er hoffte das sie das Geheimnis um sich eines Tages lüftete.

Wie konnte er auch wissen welche gefährliche Mission sie zu erfüllen hatte. Wie konnte er auch wissen das sich ein Mörder eingeschlichen hatte und Helen ihn stellen musste, bevor sie selbst aus der Geschichte verschwand.

ooo

Helen selbst hätte ihm am liebsten alles erzählt. Aber konnte sie das? Würde sie nicht den Ablauf der Zeit komplett durcheinander bringen wenn sie jemandem aus der Vergangenheit erzählte, das sie durch die Zeit gereist ist um ihren eigenen Mord zu verhindern. Dann müsste sie ihm auch sagen das sie in Wirklichkeit Hermione Granger war. Nein das würde die Zeitlinie einfach zu sehr beeinflussen. Das wäre gegen alle Regeln der Zeitreisen. Und, fügte sie noch hinzu, wie sollte sie ihm sagen dass er in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr lebte. Getötet im Kampf gegen Voldemort! Sie schob alle Gedanken beiseite

als sie merkte das ihre Augen feucht wurden.

ooo

Helen hatte seit heute, für den Fall der Fälle, einen Gegengifttrank gegen Spinnengift dabei, denn am nächsten Tag war Halloween. An diesem Tag würde die ,Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet', zumindest gab es da das erste Opfer. Und in der Nacht würde der Mörder zuschlagen, hier in der Krankenstation!

„_Nachdem man die Versteinerte Katze in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte ist sie dann einige Stunden später eingegangen!" _Sie hatte Ron Weasleys Worte noch deutlich im Ohr. Sie musste den Mörder heute Nacht überraschen.

Noch waren die Schüler im Unterricht. Poppy war im Krankenflügel, während Helen frei hatte. Sie hatte freiwillig die Abend- und Nachtschicht für diese Woche übernommen. Sie ging mit einem Fläschchen, das stark nach Medizin aussah zum Bild der fetten Dame die den Eingang des Gryffindor Turms bewachte. „Na mein Kind, ist jemand krank? Das Zeug in der Flasche wird bestimmt bitter sein oder?", fragte die fette Dame. Helen antworte mit einem knappen: „Medizin ist immer bitter!", bevor sie mit strenger Mine das Passwort „Bartvogel", sagte. Sie ging durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf zu den Jungenschlafsälen. In dem, der zweiten Klassen fing sie an den Schrank und die Kleidertruhe von Harry Potter zu durchsuchen. Sie wurde fündig! Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte würde Harry ihn im Moment auch nicht vermissen! Sie nahm seinen Tarnumhang an sich, und ohne irgendwelche Spuren einer Durchsuchung zurück zu lassen, ging sie wieder. Als sie durch das Portrait der fetten Dame wieder nach draußen kam, hatte sie Umhang wie auch die falsche Medizinflasche unter ihrer Robe versteckt. „Ich hoffe das Kind wird schnell wieder gesund!", rief das Bild ihr hinterher.

ooo

Nicht ganz eine Stunde nach dem Halloweenfest, die Glocke der Uhr schlug grade Mitternacht, kamen Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Filch, Lockhart und Snape in die Krankenstation. Sie hatten die versteinerte Mrs. Norris dabei. Lockhart erklärte Helen was vorgefallen war: „Ich habe die Katze aufgehängt gefunden! Ich konnte den Schatten des Übeltäters fast noch sehen. Wäre ich nur einen Moment früher da gewesen, ich hätte alles verhindern können! Ich sah an der Wand blutrote Schrift ...", sagte er mit ausladender Geste, „... zweifelsohne vom Täter. Da stand, das die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet

wurde."

Weiter erzählte er was er zu tun gedenkte als weitere Maßnahmen um die Schule zu schützen und Mrs. Norris zu erlösen. Selbstverständlich hatte er das Geheimnis der Kammer des Schrecken so gut wie gelöst. Kein Monster würde sich ihm in den Weg stellen und überleben. „Oh Helen! Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten, ich werde sie beschützen, darauf können Sie sich verlassen. Solange Gilderoy Lockhart hier ist kann ihnen gar nichts passieren."

Er sah nicht was hinter seinem Rücken geschah während seines Monologs, Helen schon. Dumbledore und Poppy sahen in die Luft und schüttelten den Kopf. Severus kreiste mit dem rechten Zeigefinger an seiner Schläfe und verdrehte die Augen.

Als Filch "Mrs. Norris!", wimmerte, verabschiedete sich Gilderoy mit: „Da ich ja heute Abend ohnehin nichts mehr bewirken kann, wünsche ich noch allen eine gute Nachtruhe.", und deutete vor Helen eine Verbeugung an, wobei er ein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzte, ihr in die Augen schaute und ihr dann

zuzwinkerte.

Die versteinerte Mrs. Norris wurde in ein Katzenkörbchen gebettet, jedenfalls so gut wie es ihre Versteinerung zuließ.

Snape und Dumbledore verabschiedeten sich nun auch, aber nicht so theatralisch, und Poppy verabreichte Filch noch ein Beruhigungsmittel und ein Schlafmittel gab sie ihm mit. Der alte Mann schneutzte sich die Nase, während ihm stumm Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Helen versicherte ihm noch bevor er ging, dass sie sich gut um seine Katze kümmern würde. Mit einem leichten dankbaren Nicken schlurfte der Hausmeister mit feuchten Augen raus.

Madam Pomfrey verabschiedete sich nun auch von Helen und ging in ihr Bett in ihrem angrenzenden Zimmer der Krankenstation. Helen sagte zwar zu Poppy das sie auch zu Bett gehen würde, aber sie hatte anderes im Sinn. Sie stellte das Katzenkörbchen auf einen Tisch der gut sichtbar, trotz das nun die Lichter im Krankenflügel gelöscht waren, etwa in der Mitte des Raumes an einer Säule stand. Sie selbst warf sich Harrys Tarnumhang über und setze sich in einen Sessel am Rand des Raumes um den Korb gut im Auge behalten zu können. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab parat. Die Falle für den Mörder war gestellt!

ooo

Keine zwei Stunden später hörte sie ein rascheln und die Tür wurde lautlos geöffnet. Ein Schatten glitt fast lautlos in den Raum herein. Da er nicht sehen konnte, das sich ein getarnter Beobachter im Raum befand schlich er direkt auf dem sich ihm präsentierenden Katzenkorb zu. Als er sich über den Korb beugte, warf Helen den Tarnumhang ab um sich besser bewegen zu können. Sie schleuderte augenblicklich einige Flüche in seine Richtung. Leider schien er doch eine Falle gewittert zu haben. Er riss ein magisches Schutzschild hoch und lief in Richtung Ausgang. Helen hastete hinterher.

Doch als sie die Tür die er ihr vor der Nase zugeschmissen hatte wieder aufstieß, fand sie nur einen leeren Gang vor sich. In der Ferne hörte sie so etwas wie ein Flügelschlagen. „Verdammter Mist!", stieß sie zwischen ihren vor Wut aufeinandergebissenen Zähnen hervor. Aber sie war sich sicher ihn doch kurz mit einem Fluch gestreift zu haben bevor er das Schild zwischen sich und sie gebracht hatte.

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *

Demnächst: 

Es geht spannend weiter. Das erste Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres und damit auch der Angriff auf Colin Creevey!


	6. Angriff auf Colin

**

* * *

**

ooo

**Angriff auf Colin**

Der Mörder war nun gewarnt! Sie hatte die Falle viel zu offensichtlich mit dem Katzenkorb auf dem Präsentierteller gestellt und sie hätte dafür sorgen müssen das ihm der Fluchtweg versperrt gewesen währe. Sie schlug mit ihrer Faust wütend gegen die Wand, als ihr diese Gedanken kamen.

Mrs. Norris sollte sie weiter im Auge behalten, er könnte es noch mal versuchen. Sie sollte sich jetzt lieber auf sein nächstes Opfer konzentrieren: Collin!

Das Quidditchspiel wird in wenigen Tagen sein. Und dann wird der Mörder erneut zuschlagen!

ooo

Am nächsten Tag:

Lockhart sagt zu Madam Pomfrey, die grade aus seinen Räumen kam: „Ich hätte Vigo ja selbst heilen können. Aber ich wollte ihnen ja nicht ihre Arbeit streitig machen. Und Sie haben das fast so gut hinbekommen als wenn ich es selbst gemacht hätte. Ich hätte allerdings..."

Die Krankenschwester erwiderte nichts darauf als sie ging, ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen. Aber man konnte ihrem Gesicht ablesen: ‚Dich hättest du auch selber heilen dürfen. Aber dein armer Vogel kann sich ja nicht gegen dich wehren!'

Normalerweise hätte sich Professor Kesselbrand um das Tier kümmern sollen, da er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtete, aber bevor er zu Lockhart ging hatte er sich lieber selber krankschreiben lassen.

ooo

Als Severus Helen vier Tage nach Halloween für den Abend nach dem Quidditchspiel einladen wollte, hatte sie ihm einen Korb gegeben. ‚Anfangs war sie mir gegenüber etwas aufgeschlossener.', dachte er. ‚Was ist? Hab ich Mundgeruch? Oder hat sich ihr Exfreund wieder gemeldet?'

Er konnte es nicht glauben, das sie schon im voraus sagte, das bestimmt Schüler über Nacht in der Krankenstation bleiben würden. Vielleicht würde es so sein, aber ist eigentlich recht selten der Fall. Und sollte es dennoch passieren, so währe doch immer noch Madam Pomfrey da.

Severus hatte dann in der nächsten Stunde erst mal einen Schüler dafür büßen lassen: Er hielt einen Gryffindor nach dem Unterricht zurück und ließ ihn Ringelwürmer von den Tischen kratzen.

ooo

Argus Filch verabschiedete sich grade von Helen. Der alte Mann kam jeden Tag vorbei um zu sehen wie es Mrs. Norris ging. Jedes Mal legte er stumm seine Hand auf ihren versteinerten Körper und in seinen Augen konnte man Tränen funkeln sehen. Dann ging er zu der Stelle auf dem Flur wo die Katze versteinert wurde um dort Wache zu halten. Jedes Mal wenn er ging legte Helen ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und versicherte ihm, das Mrs. Norris wieder gesund wird. Und jedes Mal sah er sie mit einem schwachen dankbaren Lächeln an und nickte stumm, während er mit den Tränen kämpfte.

Helen hatte einen Sicherheitszauber um den Krankenflügel gelegt. Sie durfte kein Risiko eingehen. Einen weiteren Anschlag auf Mrs. Norris Leben ist bisher ausgeblieben, aber bald würde es um mehr als das Leben einer Katze gehen.

ooo

Samstag, das Quidditchspiel war am späten Nachmittag beendet. Lockhart der grade einen Zauber mitten auf dem Spielfeld bewirkt hatte, der nicht von allen Umherstehenden als völlig gelungen interpretiert wurde, erspähte unter den Eltern jemanden, dessen Gesicht er schon in verschiedenen Zeitungen und Illustrierten abgebildet gesehen hatte.

Lucius Malfoy machte sich auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zu verlassen. Er hatte eigentlich vor gehabt seinem Sohn für seinen grandiosen Sieg zu Belohnen.

Aber auch noch gegen einen Verletzten zu verlieren! „Versager!", stieß er aus.

„Aber das hätte doch jedem passieren können, und so tragisch war das doch gar nicht." Malfoy drehte sich zu dem Mann um der ihn angesprochen hatte. „Nicht tragisch, hätte jedem passieren können?", Malfoy spuckte die Worte Lockhart regelrecht ins Gesicht, während er ihn anschaute als sähe er eine ekelerregende Kreatur. Nicht mehr so selbstsicher stotterte Lockhart: „Der Junge wird sich wieder erholen, und gebrochene Knochen hat er nun wirklich nicht mehr."

„Wovon reden Sie eigentlich Mann!", Lucius sah Gilderoy nun an als wenn er einen Verrückten vor sich hätte. „Na mein kleine Heilungszauber - eben, auf dem Feld.", versuchte Lockhart kleinlaut zu erklären.

Malfoy drehte sich um und ignorierte jede weitere Ansprache dieses seltsamen Individuums. Lockhart versuchte seinerseits, allerdings erfolglos den Mann noch mal anzusprechen: „Mr. Malfoy! Sie sind doch Mr. Malfoy?" Er musste laufen um mit Lucius Schritt zu halten. „Sie haben heute ihren Sohn beim Quidditch bewundert. Selbstverständlich mit dem Vorsatz dem berühmten Gilderoy Lockhart, der dieses Jahr ihren Sohn in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet, nämlich mich, persönlich kennen zu lernen." Malfoy drehte sich nicht um. Er ging weiter als wenn er nichts gehört hätte. Irgendwann gab Lockhart auf. Er blieb stehen. Aber er wagte noch einen Versuch: „Mr. Malfoy? Können Sie mir nicht wenigstens die Adresse ihres Schneiders und ihres Frisörs nennen?"

Doch Lucius Malfoy war schon außer Hörweite.

ooo

Nicht nur verletzte Spieler wurden in den Krankenflügel gebracht sondern auch etliche Schüler die nur zugeschaut hatten kamen. Die haben irgendwann eine heftige Prügelei begonnen.

Zuletzt wurde auch Harry Potter gebracht, dessen Knochen in einem Arm fehlten. Alle bis auf Harry waren recht schnell versorgt und konnten gehen. Severus schaute kurz rein, er bemühte sich das er nicht von dem letzten Patienten gesehen wurde. Etwas ärgerlich zischte er leise zu Helen: „Vielleicht solltest du dich demnächst mal um die Stelle der Wahrsagelehrerin bemühen. Du hast ja gut erraten das du heute Babysitter spielen musst." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand mit flatterndem Umhang.

Poppy die das ganze mitbekommen hatte wandte sich an Helen die nun mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gelehnt, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. „Kind. Was es auch immer ist, ihr beide solltet euch mal gründlich aussprechen. Das ihr beide euch mögt kann sogar ein Blinder sehn. Also wieso stößt du ihn immer wieder zurück? Du gibst immer zu vor Arbeiten zu müssen, aber ich komme hier auch ganz gut allein zurecht. Was ist es also? Ist es wegen des ‚kleinen' Problems mit deinem Exfreund?"

Was konnte sie Poppy nur sagen? ‚Ich habe keine Zeit um eine Beziehung mit jemanden einzugehen der ohnehin bald sterben wird.' Oder sollte sie ihr lieber sagen, dass sie heute Nacht einen Mörder stellen wird und dann ganz einfach in eine andere Zeit verschwinden wird? Es war komplizierter geworden als sie gedacht hätte. Warum konnte Snape nicht genauso sein wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte? Warum musste sie ihn auf einmal gern mögen?

Poppy sah sie freundlich an als sie sagte: „Nimm dir heute Abend frei. Ja? Der Junge wird zwar eine unangenehme Nacht haben, aber dabei braucht er niemanden der ihm Händchen hält." Helen nickte und verließ die Krankenstation. Einige Gryffindor- Quidditchspieler kamen an ihr vorbei, die auf dem Weg waren um mit ihrem verletztem Teammitglied zu feiern.

Helen holte den Tarnumhang aus ihrem Zimmer, um sich danach auf der Treppe zwischen Krankenflügel und Gryffindor Turm auf die lauer zu legen. Sie setzte sich in eine kleine Nische Oberhalb der Treppe die zum Portrait des Gryffindor Eingangs führte. Von Hier aus konnte Helen Gryffindor- und Krankenflügeleingang gut überblicken.

ooo

Die Stunden verstrichen. Dann sah Helen wie das Bild vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschafsraum aufgestoßen wurde. Eine kleine Gestallt mit langem rotem Haar schlüpfte hinaus. Sie erkannte sie als Ginny Weasley. In der Hand hielt sie ein Buch. Es verging noch etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde bis das Bild erneut aufgestoßen wurde und eine ebenso kleine Gestallt hinaus kam. Diese Gestallt hielt in seinen Händen ein Bündel Trauben und trug eine Fotokamera um den Hals: Colin Creevey!

Jetzt durfte sie bloß nicht unvorsichtig werden. Nicht das der Basilisk noch sie selbst erwischte.

Colin schlich die Treppe zum Krankenflügel hinauf. Dann blieb er stehen. Er schaute sich um. „Ist da wer?", rief er leise verängstigt. Helen konnte er nicht gehört habe, da sie sich nicht bewegt hatte. Colin legte die Trauben auf die Treppenstufen. Dann nahm er seine Kamera und hielt sie, nach dem er nochmals erfolglos in die Dunkelheit geschaut hatte, vor sein Gesicht. Ein Geräusch direkt unter ihm am Fuße der Treppe von der er kam! Er drückte auf den Auslöser, das Blitzlicht erhellte das ganze Treppenhaus für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Ein Zischen das fast wie ein Schrei klang war zu hören. Dann hörte Helen wie etwas auf dem Boden aufschlug. Unter dem Tarnumhang sah sie die Treppe hinunter. Colin lag mit der Kamera noch vor dem Gesicht auf der Treppe. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung nicht zu Colin zu gehen, aber sie würde ihm ohnehin damit nicht helfen können.

Es vergingen noch bestimmt mehr als eine viertel Stunde bis Helen wieder ein Geräusch hörte. Ginny kam zurück. Sie sah den versteinerten Colin. „Es tut mir leit. Bitte verzeih!", flüsterte sie. Dann lief sie zum Portrait der fetten Dame und verschwand da hinter.

Einige Minuten später erschien ein Schatten über der Treppe. Es war als wenn er erst über Colin größer wurde. Der Schatten beugte sich hinunter zu dem Jungen. Helen griff an. Der Schatten wurde nachdem er hinter sich ein Geräusch vernommen hatte wieder kleiner und verschwand - nach oben! Helen traute ihren Augen kaum. Was war das? Er hat nicht die Treppe benutzt, er ist geflogen! Was ist dieser Mörder?

Sie schaute nach Colin. Er lebte! Sie hatte den Mörder auf jeden Fall gestört.

Sie blieb noch so lange in der Nähe, aber wieder in der Nische unter dem Tarnumhang doppelt verborgen, bis sie ein Geräusch hörte. Minerva McGonagall kam die Treppe aus Richtung Bibliothek hoch. Bekleidet war sie mit einem Morgenmantel. Sie wollte grade zu einer Türe auf der Höhe des Portraits der fetten Dame, als ihr etwas auf der Treppe über ihr auffiel. Langsam kam sie näher. Als ihr bewusst wurde was sie sah unterdrückte sie einen Schrei indem sie ihre Hände gegen ihren Mund presste. Helen hörte ein vor sich hin Summen und sah den Lichtschein einer Kerze. Dumbledore kam von Oben wo sich sein Büro und seine Räumlichkeiten befanden, die Treppe herunter. Als er McGonagall erblickte sagte er: „Oh Minerva, ich wollte mir grade ein Glas heißer Schokolade aus der Küche holen-..." Dann musste er wohl ihr entsetztes Gesicht bemerkt haben.

Einige Minuten später hatten die beiden, Colin in den Krankenflügel geschafft. Helen konnte sehen wie McGonagall wieder raus lief und an Helens und Poppys Türen klopfte. Madam Pomfrey kam raus, und zog sich schnell noch eine Strickjacke über ihr Nachthemd. Sie warf einen Blick in Helens Zimmer, da sich dort niemand rührte. Poppy schien aber auch nicht überrascht zu sein als sie dort drin niemanden vorfand.

TBC

* * *

Demnächst: Wo glaubte wohl Poppy hat Helen die Nacht verbracht? Und was ist eigentlich aus Draco nach dem Spiel geworden? 


	7. Der Tag nach dem Quidditchspiel

_Gilderoy Lockhart: „Morg? Morg? Kannst du mich hören? Was soll das? Ich komm in diesem Kapitel ja gar nicht vor! Das musst du sofort umschreiben! – Ich gehöre in jedes Kapitel – Hörst du? – Ich bin hier der Hauptdarsteller! – Morg? - Morg! – Warum antwortest du mir den nicht?"_

**

* * *

**

**Der Tag nach dem Quidditchspiel**

Ein Tag war nun nach diesem Anschlag vergangen. Helen ging in den Krankenflügel. Poppy würde sich nach den Ereignissen erst mal Ruhe gönnen.

Nachdem Harry gefrühstückt hatte, war er offiziell aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Poppy hatte nicht abgewartet bis er aufgegessen hatte, sie ging hinunter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Helen war früh aufgetaucht um nach den Patienten zu sehen. Bevor Poppy ging warf sie Helen noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Als Harry sich angezogen hatte, verabschiedete er sich kurz bei der jungen Krankenschwester und ging Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Fast im gleichen Moment tauchte ein Besucher auf: die maulende Myrtle!

Sie sah Harry träumerisch hinterher. Dabei lehnte sie an einer Wand und wiegte ihren durchsichtigen Kopf hin und her. "Er ist ja so süß", schnurrte sie an Helen gewandt.

„Ach ich erinnere mich noch an meine erste große Liebe. Damals hab ich noch gelebt, müssen Sie wissen. Er war auch so süß. Anders. Aber süß. Er war in meiner Klasse, ein Ravenclaw. Er hieß Lane. Er war immer sehr still und irgendwie unnahbar. Ach einfach süß. Er hat immer für sich allein gearbeitet, besonders in Zaubertränke, und hat nie jemanden abschreiben lassen, das hat Olive Hornby schier wahnsinnig gemacht.", kichert Myrtle. „Sie stand auch auf ihn. Aber er hat sie nicht beachtet. - Mich leider auch nicht.", sagte sie bedauernd.

Myrtle zuckte mit den Schultern während sie Helen ansah und schwebte dann in Richtung ihres Mädchenklos davon.

Helen kramte in ihrer Robentasche nach einem bestimmten Zeitungsausschnitt. Als sie diesen gefunden hatte starrte sie auf den Artikel der zukünftigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten: „Fotoreportage über Professor Hermione Granger von Colin Creevey."

Sie hatte es geschafft! Colin lebte. Er würde diese Fotoreportage machen, und er war außer Gefahr!

ooo

Severus kam hinter Helens Rücken durch die Tür. Magisch verriegelte er diese, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, das kein Schüler, zumindestens bei Bewusstsein, zugegen war. Dann packte er Helen die ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte am Arm und riss sie zu sich rum. „Ich glaube, jetzt bist du mir eine Erklärung schuldig!", sagte er mit drohendem Ton.

„Poppy erwähnte beim Frühstück etwas von: Schön das wir uns wieder vertragen hätten! Oder diese Andeutung von ihr, das du letzte Nacht bei mir gewesen wärst! Du weißt doch, letzte Nacht, als ein Schüler angegriffen wurde!", schrie er sie fast an.

„Severus, ich ...", Helen suchte nach einer plausiblen Erklärung. „Ich habe mit dem Angriff nichts zu tun, wenn du mir das unterstellen willst.", sagte sie fest.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?", er sah sie durchdringend an. „Bei mir warst du jedenfalls nicht! Glaub mir das wüsste ich!"

„Ich bin spazieren gegangen, wo genau kann ich dir nicht genau sagen. Aber es war nicht in der Nähe des Krankenflügels! Wenn es das ist was du wissen wolltest.", fuhr sie ihn an. – „Verdächtigst du mich etwa diesen armen Jungen versteinert zu haben und die Katze vielleicht auch? Glaubst du das

etwa?", wütendes Funkeln war in ihren Augen.

Severus sah geradewegs in diese Augen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nein! Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte er leise. „Oder besser: Ich will es nicht glauben. Nur, du machst es mir wirklich schwer. Seit dem die Katze angegriffen wurde, verhältst du dich noch abweisender als früher. Und gestern ... du hast geradezu haarsträubende Ausreden gesucht um nicht mit mir weg zu gehen. Wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, wieso sagst du es mir nicht? Es kreisen ein paar Gerüchte, das du bevor du herkamst, eine etwas ,schwierigere' Beziehung grade beendet hattest. Gut, wenn du noch nicht zu einer neuen Beziehung bereit bist, solltest du es sagen. Aber was du machst, ist mir gegenüber unfair. Bitte rede mit mir!"

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht. Zwei verzweifelt aussehende schwarze Augen gruben sich in die ihre. Sie wollte ihm die Wahrheit sagen, aber das war unmöglich. Über die Zukunft konnte sie ihm nichts sagen, aber was ist mit ihren Gefühlen jetzt und hier, die sie Severus entgegen brachte? Es wäre eine glatte Lüge zu behaupten, dass sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Sie genoss seine Gesellschaft. Sie war sogar drauf und dran sich in ihn zu verlieben.

Aber das hätte keine Zukunft - er hatte keine Zukunft!

Wenn sie wieder nach Hause kommen würde - ,wenn', was für ein Wort! Wenn sie es tatsächlich schaffte ihren ,Mörder' zu stellen. - wäre er schon lange tot. „Severus, ich ...", leise begann sie und suchte nach Worten die ausdrückten was sie fühlte. „... ich bin gern mit dir zusammen. Nur ich ... ich befürchte, dass ich verletzt werde.", sagte sie unter Tränen.

Für einen fast endlos erscheinenden Moment sah er sie an. Dann nickte er zaghaft. Langsam wischte er mit seinem Daumen die Tränen die ihre Wangen herabliefen weg, während er ihr weiterhin tief in die Augen sah. Dann hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft. Es war nur ein Hauch. Dann verabschiedete er sich von ihr. Helen blieb mit klopfendem Herzen zurück.

ooo

Gut eine halbe Stunde nach dem Snape gegangen war, räusperte sich jemand an der nun wieder offenen Tür. Helen schaute in die Richtung und sprach den da stehenden an: „Mr. Malfoy? Wollen sie jemanden besuchen oder nur dort herumstehen?" Draco schaute, so weit es ihm möglich war den Raum zu überblicken, hinein. Dabei hielt er mit einer Hand sein rechtes Auge zu. „Ist Potter noch hier?" – „Nein Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter ist heute Vormittag entlassen worden.", antwortete Helen dem Jungen. „Gut! Bekommen Sie das schnell wieder hin, ohne dass das jemand sieht?", damit kam er näher und zog seine Hand weg. „Wo haben Sie denn das Veilchen her? Gestern nach dem Spiel hatten Sie doch noch keins.", fragte die junge Krankenschwester, als sie sich das Auge näher betrachtete. „Das habe ich erst nach dem Spiel bekommen. Von Marcus Flint! Ich hab solange gewartet, weil ich Potter hier nicht antreffen wollte. Sie verstehen?" Sie nickte als sie ihren Zauberstab rauszog und Dracos Veilchen beseitigte. „Sie werden doch niemandem Etwas sagen oder?", bat Draco. „Wollen Sie nicht ihren Hauslehrer informieren das einer ihrer Mitschüler Sie geschlagen hat?", fragte Helen. „Bloß nicht! Flint wird mich dann bestimmt noch mal verprügeln, weil ich gepetzt hab. Und wenn mein Vater davon erfährt bekomm ich noch mehr Ärger. Der war schon stinksauer auf mich, das ich gestern das Spiel vermasselt habe. Wahrscheinlich würde er zu Flint sagen: Richtig gemacht! Wissen Sie, er war gestern auch da um mich spielen zu sehen. Er ist danach ohne auch nur mit mir zu sprechen wieder gegangen. Ich fahre auch in den Weihnachtsferien lieber nicht nach Hause, dann muss ich mir seine Vorhaltungen nicht anhören.", erwiderte Draco. „Sie haben doch Freunde, wo waren die denn als Mr. Flint Sie verprügelt hat?", stutzte Helen. „Wenn Sie auf Crabbe und Goyle anspielen, die würden doch niemals etwas gegen einen Siebtklässler unternehmen, und das hat nicht mal was mit dem Haus zu tun. Nein da stehen die bloß rum und gucken zu.", erklärte der Junge. Helen die grade ihren Zauberstab wieder einsteckte, sagte: „So, so gut wie neu! Sie können jetzt gehen. - Und ich werde niemanden davon erzählen." Sie lächelte ihm entgegen. „Danke Miss Grant. Sie sind in Ordnung.", sagte Draco ernst als er ging.

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *

Demnächst: Wie kam es zu der Gründung des Duellierclubs? 

(Ja, Lockhart wird da wieder dabei sein)


	8. Der Duellierclub wird gegründet

Dank euch allen für die vielen lieben Reviews!

In diesem Kapitel wird Lockhart garantiert nicht zu kurz kommen.

Eure

Morg

* * *

Anmerkung: Es kann sich doch wohl noch hoffentlich jeder daran erinnern was die dreizehnjährige Hermione im Buch in der angesprochenen vorangegangenen Stunde getan hat oder?

* * *

**Der Duellierclub wird gegründet**

Als am darauffolgenden Donnerstag Severus nach dem Unterricht in das Lehrerzimmer kam, sah er gerade wie Helen an Flitwick und einige anderen einige Philolen aushändigte. Aus Erfahrung seit dem Schulbeginn wusste er das es sich um Kopfschmerz- wie Beruhigungsmittel handelte. Des Übels Verursacher ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit einem Schwung wurde die Tür die er grade leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wieder aufgerissen, und wäre ihm dabei fast ins Kreuz geflogen. „Einen wunderschönen guten Nachmittag die Herrschaften. Was ist das wieder für ein erfolgreicher Tag gewesen. Ich konnte heute eine ganze Menge Schüler von meinen unglaublich spannenden Abenteuern berichten, und sie haben dabei eine ganze Menge gelernt. Ist das nicht unglaublich?"

Lockhart strahlte wie üblich über sein ganzes Gesicht. Snape der glücklicherweise der Tür im letzten Moment ausweichen konnte, sagte kalt und sarkastisch: „Ja wirklich: Unglaublich!" – „Severus, Sie sind heute wohl ein wenig verbiestert, oder? Ich habe von ihrem kleinen Missgeschick heute gehört. Ein explodierter Schwelltrank! Tz tz tz tz. In meiner Klasse wäre so was natürlich nie vorgekommen. Ich habe meine Schüler voll im Griff.", tönte Lockhart überlegen. ,Woher wusste denn der schon davon? Das ganze war doch noch nicht mal eine Viertelstunde her?', überlegte Snape. Lockhart kam schon mit der Antwort, bevor er fragen konnte: „Auf dem Gang ist mir die kleine Miss Bulstrode begegnet. Dieses süße elfengleiche Geschöpf hat mir erzählt was ihr schreckliches wiederfahren ist. Oh, wussten sie schon, dass sie eine meiner glühensten Verehrerinnen ist? Sie hat mich mindestens schon zwanzigmal nach Autogrammkarten gefragt. Ich nehme an sie hortet sie alle unter ihrem Kopfkissen."

Helen musste in sich hinein lachen. Sie konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie Millicent Bulstrode auf dem Schulhof die Autogramkarten, seit Anfang des Schuljahres, stetig an den Meistbietenden verkauft hatte.

Severus schnaubte. Lockhart ging ohne ihn weiter zu beachten auf Helen zu. „Helen, schön das ich sie hier treffe. Da erspare ich mir den Gang in den Krankenflügel. Könnten sie sich das mal ansehen? Mein Adler hat mich gebissen, stellen Sie sich das mal vor. Da sehen Sie!" Er streckte ihr seinen linken Zeigefinger entgegen, an dem ein kleiner Kratzer zu sehen war. „Oh, das sieht aber ganz schlimm aus! Sie werden wohl oder Übel doch im Krankenflügel vorbeischauen müssen. Die Wunde muss desinfiziert werden. Und dann brauchen Sie unbedingt noch einiges zur Vorbeugung. Tierbisse können so einiges an Krankheiten übertragen.", erklärte Helen. Lockhart fragte nun ängstlich: „Das wird doch nicht weh tun oder? Sie können doch einfach ihren Zauberstab schwingen und alles wird gut, oder?" – „Ich fürchte so einfach ist das nicht. Wirkungsvolle Heilsalben brennen nun mal ein wenig und Heiltränke sind meist bitter, daran führt leider kein Weg vorbei.", log sie. „Ist eigentlich noch genug vorhanden? Nach dem Quidditchspiel ist doch bestimmt alles verbraucht worden oder?", schaltete sich auch Severus in das Gespräch wieder ein. „Es ist bestimmt nicht mehr viel da.", antwortete Helen. „Gut! Ich hab noch einiges auf Vorrat die ich sofort holen werde.", sagte Snape, drehte sich um und stürmte zu Tür raus. „Muss das den unbedingt sein? Ich meine es sieht doch gar nicht so schlimm aus oder?", Lockhart klang ängstlich. „Leider doch! Und danach brauchen Sie absolute Ruhe. Wir gehen jetzt erst mal in den Krankenflügel, wo wir Sie erst mal richtig medizinisch versorgen werden und dann stecken wir Sie ins Bett.", damit führte Helen ihn aus dem Lehrerzimmer raus.

Nachdem sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatten, gab es ein allgemeines Aufatmen. „Gott sei dank, den sind wir für heute los! Erinnert mich daran, das ich dem Vogel einen Orden verleihe, weil er ihn gezwickt hat. Und Helen und Severus wegen ihres kleinen sadistischen Erfindungsreichtums!", damit ließ sich Hooch erleichtert tiefer in ihren Sessel gleiten. Der in einem anderen Sessel sitzende Flitwick kicherte hinter seiner Zeitung, die ihn fast vollständig verdeckte: „Ich möchte gerne wissen, was Severus ihm noch ekliges aus seinem Kerker bringt? Was es auch ist, Löckchen wird diese Medizin nie wieder wollen!" Allgemeines Gelächter brach aus.

ooo

Am nächsten Tag, hatte Gilderoy Lockhart nur ein Thema zum Besten zu geben: Wie knapp er dem Tod durch einen Vogelbiss entronnen war. Angestrengt überlegte das gesamte Lehrerkollegium darüber, ob man ihm nicht noch einreden konnte, das er die ganze kommende Woche sich noch schonen müsse und ins Bett gehöre. Aber leider wollte er den Helden spielen, der keinerlei Schonung bedurfte.

Auch Dumbledore hatte sich an diesem Nachmittag zu den Anderen ins Lehrerzimmer gesellt. „So ein kleiner Kratzer ist doch gar nichts, glauben Sie mir Albus. Ich habe schon größere Verletzungen im Kampf mit Drachen davon getragen. Kleine Fische sage ich ihnen! Ich habe schon Duelle gegen Gott weiß wie viel dunkle Zauberer und Hexen ausgefochten, dass ich eigentlich über und über mit Narben übersäht sein müsste. Aber ich hab mich immer als der Beste erwiesen und habe niemals einen bleibenden Schaden davontragen müssen.", sagte Lockhart mit Stolz geschwellter Brust. Dumbledore sah ihn nun interessiert an: „Duelle? Dann müssten Sie ja eine ganze Menge davon verstehen?" – „Aber sicher Albus! Ich bin der geborene Duellmeister, das können Sie mir glauben.", die Anwesenden wurden Zeuge wie sich Lockhart noch mehr aufplusterte, worauf alle die Augen verdrehten. Severus war der einzigste der es recht zynisch laut aussprach, als er in seinem Sessel saß und nicht einmal vom Tagespropheten hoch sah: „Möchte ich wetten!"

„Sie bezweifeln meine Fähigkeiten, Severus?", Lockhart sah zu ihm rüber. Bevor Severus antworten konnte, sagte Dumbledore: „Ein Duellmeister! Wie wunderbar! Was halten Sie von einem Duellierclub Gilderoy?" – „Was?", ein wenig erschrocken drehte sich Lockhart in seinem Sessel herum zu Dumbledore. „Sie sagten, dass sie ein Duellmeister sind. Und als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wäre es doch hervorragend wenn Sie einen Duellierclub ins Leben rufen würden. Das wird den Schülern bestimmt sehr viel bringen. Verteidigung ist schließlich das A und O. Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee mein Lieber! Nur weiter so." Lockhart bekam langsam eine Vorstellung von dem was ihn erwartete: „Oh ja! Ich werde eine Bühne aufstellen und einige meiner größten Kämpfe nachstellen. Da gab es damals in Ungarn diesen ..." – „Der Direktor meinte bestimmt nicht das Sie hier ein Theaterstück aufführen sollen. - ,Duell' - das Wort dürfte ihnen doch geläufig sein: Zwei Zauberer ziehen ihre Zauberstäbe gegen einander!", zischte Severus ihm zu. „Ich weiß was ein Duell ist, Severus! Ich hab mehr Duelle in meinem Leben geführt und wohlgemerkt gewonnen, als Sie Schüler unterrichtet haben.", konterte Lockhart. Bevor das Ganze in einem Streit ausartete sagte Dumbledore: „Einen Duellierclub alleine zu führen, ist wahrscheinlich nicht so das wahre. Wie währe es Gilderoy, Sie sollten das vielleicht mit einem Partner gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen." – „Ein Partner?", Gilderoy klang etwas verunsichert. In Snapes Gesicht konnte man sehen, das er etwas gegen Lockhart im Schilde führte als er unschuldig sagte: „Ich hab selbst einiges an Duellerfahrung, ich stell mich als Partner zur Verfügung." Lockhart sah missbilligend zu ihm rüber: „Was können Sie schon groß an Duellerfahrung haben, aber ich werde großzügig sein und Sie mir beim Duellierclub assistieren lassen." Damit stand Lockhart auf und verließ das Lehrerzimmer mit bauschendem zartrosafarbenem Umhang.

Flitwick gluckste als er in Severus Richtung schaute: „Hat er grade ,assistieren' gesagt?" – „Ja lach du nur! Aber er hat mir eine einmalige Chance geboten.", erwiderte Snape kühl.

Nachdem die Anderen Anwesenden ihn fragend anstarrten, erklärte er: „Er hat mir die einmalige Chance geboten, ihn ungestraft, unangespitzt in den Boden zu rammen."

Sprout rief Dumbledore zu: „Glauben Sie nicht das unser Goldlöckchen noch ein paar mehr Assistenten gebrauchen könnte? Ich melde mich freiwillig." Dumbledore sah über die Frage nur mit einem amüsiert strafenden Blick hinweg.

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *

Demnächst:

Der Duellierclub! Wird Sprout noch ihre Chance bekommen?

Und: Helen und Severus und ... (?)


	9. Der Duellierclub

* * *

Gilderoy? Was sollen die Strumpfhosen und der Hut? Und das alles in grün? Willst du heute etwa Robin Hood spielen? 

Gilderoy Lockhart schaut sich um, so das ihn niemand außer mir hört und flüstert: _„Ich hab mal ganz kurz in deine Notizen geschaut. Severus wird mich heute mit Peter Pan vergleichen. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, den wollte ich schon immer mal spielen. Die Rolle ist mir wie auf den Leib geschrieben. Ich wirke ewig jugendlich und bin ein Held der es spielend mit jedem Piraten aufnehmen kann. Und fliegen erst- ..."_

(Ich dreh mich um, das verrückte Gefasel wird bestimmt noch Stunden so weiter gehen, wenn man ihn nicht stoppt. – Ich frage mich bloß, was ihn auf diese verrückte Idee gebracht hat. Ich kann schwören das ich nichts davon geschrieben hab. – Am Kopf kratz - . Hm? Was könnte er bloß aus meinen Notizen gelesen haben? – „Gilderoy Lockhart! In wenigen Augenblicken ist dein Auftritt, und der ist garantiert nicht in grün! Also los zieh dich um."

**

* * *

**

**Der Duellierclub**

Severus sah genervt zu dem, ebenfalls auf den zur Bühne umfunktionierten Haustischen, in der großen Halle, stehenden Lockhart. Dieser tat grade so als wenn er ein gefeierter Superstar wäre und nun Shakespeares ,Hamlet' vortragen wollte mit dem Charme eines Showmasters aus dem Muggelfernsehen. Fehlte nur noch das die Schüler Blumen auf die Bühne schmissen. Der Blonde stolzierte nun mit seinem unverkennbaren ,von einem bis zum anderen Ohr Lächeln' auf der Bühne auf und ab, zwinkerte ins Publikum und stellte sicher der absolute Mittelpunkt des Universums zu sein, während er ein paar belanglose Worte an seine Bewunderer richtete. Dann trennte er sich von seinem Pflaumenfarbenden Umhang und schmiss ihn in eine Traube kreischender Schülerinnen. Fast hätte er der Fängerin noch einen Handkuss zugeworfen. Dann führte er seine Rede fort, die mit den Worten endete: „... Nun, ihr jungen Leute braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, bekommt ihr euren Zaubertranklehrer unversehrt wieder, keine Angst!" - ,Na warte!', dachte sich Snape.

Helen stand zusammen mit Sprout und McGonagall im Eingang, so das sie nicht ganz in der großen Halle standen, aber trotzdem alles überblicken konnten. Helen konnte sehen wie die beiden Hauslehrer nur mühsam ein unkontrolliertes Draufloslachen unterdrückten. Aber die Situation war auch zu komisch. Lockhart hatte gegenüber Severus Aufstellung genommen. Während Snapes Haltung durch aus eine professionelle Duellhaltung war, hielt Lockhart seinen Zauberstab als wolle er einen Chor dirigieren aber dabei gänzlich unmusikalisch war.

Lockhart lächelte überlegen zu Snape, der nur weiterhin genervt zurücksah. Severus musste unwillkürlich bei Lockharts Haltung und wie er den Zauberstab hielt, an eine bestimmte Figur aus einem Zeichentrickfilm denken, den er als kleiner Junge einmal angesehen hatte, nur hatte diese Figur Flügel. Lockhart kommentierte gegenüber den Schülern was sie gerade taten: „Wie ihr seht, halten wir unsere Zauberstäbe in der herkömmlichen Kampfstellung." - ,Ich tue das, aber ich frage mich was du da grade tust Tinker Bell?', dachte Snape gereizt. Lockhart zählte nun bis drei. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab gekonnt wie ein möchte gern Dirigent. Severus hingegen rief den Entwaffnungszauber gegen ihn. Dann krachte der sich fast zum Pfau aufgeplusterte Lockart durch Snapes „Expelliarmus!" an die nächste Wand.

„'Expelliarmus!'? Also nein, Severus ist ja unter die Sanftmütigen gegangen. Bei mir hätte der Kerl jetzt zwei Köpfe. Dann müsste er sich für den Rest seines Lebens selber reden hören.", wieherte Sprout gerade vor lachen. McGonagall sagte darauf hin amüsiert: „Pomona, du bist ja eine richtige Sadistin. Aber ich glaube ihm würde das sogar noch gefallen, sich von früh bis spät selber bestätigen zu können, wie einmalig toll er doch ist." Die Frauen lachten.

Lockhart stand schwankend auf und Sprout meinte: „Seine neue Sturmfrisur steht ihm gut."

Als Lockhart erklärte das dies alles von ihm geplant war und er den ,Expelliarmus' mit Leichtigkeit hätte abwehren können, stellte er sich schnell etwas weiter von Snape weg, da er jetzt wohl selbst sah, das er keine Chance hatte dabei eine gute Figur zu machen. Dann fing er an die Schüler zu Paaren zusammen zu stellen damit diese sich im duellieren üben konnten.

Gleich darauf ging eine unkontrollierte Schlacht zwischen den Schülern los. Auch Helen musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Da ihr dreizehnjähriges „ich" gerade im Schwitzkasten von Millicent Bulstrode steckte hatte sie damals nicht allzu viel von dem Chaos mitbekommen. Lockhart ging durch die Menge und verteilte hilflos ein paar nichtfachmännische Kommentar wie sich die Schüler verhalten sollten. Was allerdings niemand so richtig von den Schülern mitbekam, oder wenn ja, ein noch größeres Chaos verursachte.

Die drei Frauen lösten sich vom Geschehen und gingen um sich etwas abseits weiter unterhalten zu können. Das letzte was sie noch mit bekamen war das Lockhart seinen Zauberstab verlor als er versuchte ihn zu benutzen.

Kurz darauf gingen sie in unterschiedlichen Richtungen weiter. Helen stellte sich im Krankenflügel auf ein paar Opfer des Duellierclubs ein.

ooo

Pomona Sprout blieb stehen. Sie war zwar schon auf halbem Wege zu ihren Räumlichkeiten unterwegs, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Sie drehte sich um und kehrte zur großen Halle zurück.

Sie kam gerade rechzeitig um Lockhart abzufangen der grade gehen wollte und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Oh Pomona, Sie sind es! Haben Sie mich bewundert? Ich werde ihnen selbstverständlich ein Autogramm geben." Obwohl er etwas gequält gewirkt hatte, strahlte er nun wo er mit ihr sprach, die kleine ältere Hexe übers ganze Gesicht an.

„Eigentlich bin ich nicht deswegen gekommen, Gilderoy. Ich wollte Sie fragen ob ich ihnen nicht das nächste mal beim Duellierclub assistieren darf?", dabei klimperte sie ihm mit ihren Augen ein wenig verführerisch zu. „Aber meine liebe Pomona. Ich wäre wirklich sehr erfreut über ihre Unterstützung, aber das ist nun wirklich nichts für ein altes Mädchen wie Sie."

ooo

Die Opfer ließen nicht lange im Krankenflügel auf sich warten: „Sehen Sie nur Helen, ich habe mich so verausgabt das ich mich an meinem eigenen Zauberstab verbrannt habe." Lockhart hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie sah nicht einmal eine Rötung der Haut. „Ich hatte heute im Großen und Ganzen vollen Erfolg.", während er das sagte schnippte er mit den Fingern seiner ,Nichtzauberhand'. „Ich habe heute meinen Schülern so viel näher bringen können, das können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Es tauchte sogar eine beschworene Schlange auf. Aber die hab ich im Hand umdrehen erledigt. Und ich bin ein wenig unglücklich gestolpert, während mich ein querschlagender Fluch zufällig getroffen hat, sehn Sie da an meinem Hinterkopf, das gibt bestimmt eine Beule. Aber ich bin ja hart im Nehmen."

Unbemerkt von Lockhart, da dieser seinen Kopf nach unten gebeugt hatte damit sie sehen konnte, zog Helen eine Augenbraue hoch,Zufällig getroffen?', aber zu Lockhart sagte sie: „Das könnte sogar eine Gehirnerschütterung sein, damit sollte man nicht spaßen. Und hier noch eine Salbe für ihre Hand." Helen gab ihm einen Topf mit übelriechender Paste, gespielt besorgt. „Sie sollten die Salbe immer beim Zubettgehen auf ihre verbrannte Hand auftragen." – „Haben Sie denn nichts was besser riecht, das riecht ja ... Gott!", er schnupperte an dem Topf und verzog grässlich das Gesicht. „Das ist das beste Heilmittel das es gibt gegen Zauberstabverbrennungen. Glauben Sie mir, so ist ihre Hand in wenigen Tagen so gut wie neu." – „In wenigen Tagen!", er sah Helen entsetzt an. „Zauberstab Verbrennungen zu heilen dauert nun mal etwas länger als normale."

Poppy die kurz aus dem Nebenraum rausschiele in dem sie einen Schüler mit Nasenbluten behandelte, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

ooo

Severus der gerade Lockhart davon rauschen sah fragte Helen: „Was hast du ihm gegeben? Und seit wann hat er denn grüne Strähnen in den Haaren? Die hatte er doch eben noch nicht. Sieht aus wie Gras!" – „Flubberwurmausscheidungen", war ihr knappes Kommentar. Trocken sagte sie noch: „Und wegen der Haare, nun er selbst hat es wohl noch nicht bemerkt. Er muss jemanden auf dem Weg hierher ganz schön wütend gemacht haben. Und ich glaube es IST Gras. Leider hält so ein Grashaarstränen Fluch nie länger als zwei Stunden an." – „Aha. - Wer das wohl gewesen war?", kam es genauso trocken von ihm zurück. „Hoffentlich kann ich noch eine Hauselfe dazu überreden ihm einen Handspiegel zu bringen, damit er wenigstens etwas von seiner neuen Haarfarbe hat." Helen nickte und sagte wie beiläufig: „Gute Idee."

„Flubberwurmausscheidungen? Das benutzt man doch nur zur Abschreckung, wenn Schüler nur so tun als hätten sie eine Verletzung, helfen tut es doch gegen gar nichts, es stinkt doch nur bestialisch?", Snape sah sie fragend an. Helen grinste, als sie ihm antwortete: „Du weißt es und ich weiß es, aber er nicht." – „Und mir sagt man nach eine sadistische Ader zu haben.", grinste er sie an. „Er hat mir erzählt, das er den Schülern heute ja ,SO' viel beigebracht hat.", lachte sie, als sie langsam näher zu ihm ranrückte. Severus nickte: „Hab ich gesehen: Zum Beispiel, wie man sich selbst entwaffnet."

Dann fragte er sanft: „Und was machen wir mit dem angebrochenem Abend? Hast du Lust mit mir runter nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

Da Colin nicht mehr Ziel des Mörders war und Justin erst am nächsten Tag angegriffen werdn würde, sagte sie zu: „Hol mich etwa in einer Stunde hier ab." Als sie das sagte sah sie ihm tief in die Augen. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr runter. Sie hob den Kopf etwas höher ohne den Blick in seine endlos schwarzen Augen zu unterbrechen. Er legte seine Arme um sie und sie ihre um ihn. Er zog sie zu sich, so das sie ihren gegenseitigen Atem warm auf der Haut des anderen spüren konnten. Kaum einen Augenblick später lagen seine Lippen auf den ihren, seine Zunge glitt langsam über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen bis- ... ein Geräusch: „Äh ... tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht stören.", kam es erschrocken hinter Severus Rücken.

Snape hatte Helen sofort losgelassen und sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht. Bösefunkelnd sah er den Störfaktor an und sagte dann kalt drohend: „Aber das tun Sie, Miss Granger!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten währe Hermione wohl jetzt tot.

Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt als Snape mit der Krankenschwester am rummachen war in den Krankenflügel kommen? Dieses Bild sollte sie ohnehin lieber aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen. Ausgerechnet Snape - bah!

Helen schob Severus kurz beiseite und ränkte Hermione ihre ausgekugelte Schulter ein ohne auch nur darauf zu warten, das die Schülerin ihr sagte was ihr fehlte. Auf Hermiones erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck antwortete sie: „Ich hab vorhin ihre kleine Ringerduellierszene mit Miss Bulstrode beobachtet. So ist wieder in Ordnung, Sie können jetzt gehen.", sagte sie freundlich zu Hermione, und schob sie dann sanft zur Tür raus. Helen spielte mit dem Gedanken Hermione zu sagen das sie sich die Schulter umsonst ausgekugelt hat und sie nicht Millicents Haare sondern die ihrer Katze erwischt hatte, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben, da ihr jüngeres ,ich' das ohnehin bald selbst rausfinden würde.

Helen sah Severus vorwurfsvoll an: „Das ist der Krankenflügel! Schüler kommen nun mal hierher, da kannst du sie nicht runtermachen." – „Du hast ja Recht, aber es war ein unpassender Moment in dem das Kind hier rein kam." – „Wenn du sie nicht mit der Schwester von Hulk Hogan zum Duell aufgestellt hättest wäre sie wohl jetzt nicht hier gewesen.", warf sie ihm vor. Severus wusste zwar nicht wer Hulk Hogan war, konnte sich aber etwas unter dem Namen vorstellen. „He, die Kleine himmelt diesen Knallkopf immer noch an. Hätte er seine Arbeit anständig erledigt, hätte sie das fette Monster quer durch den Saal geflucht. Aber so haben hier die Ringertypen die besseren Karten.", verteidigte sich Snape. Helen sah ihn jetzt überrascht an, wobei sie amüsiert auflachen musste: „Du nennst eine deiner Slytherin Schülerinnen ,fettes Monster'?" Severus trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah nach unten, dann sagte er: „Du erinnerst dich daran was Lockhart letztens über sie sagte? Ich finde ,fettes Monster' triff's eher." Dann sah er grinsend der ebenfalls grinsenden Helen ins Gesicht. Nach einigem Momenten sagte er: „Also ich hol dich dann in einer Stunde ab. Bis später." Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte hinter ihm auf als er ging.

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat

* * *

Demnächst: Kann Helen den Mord an Justin verhindern? 


	10. Angriff auf Justin FinchFletchley

Ja! Es geht endlich weiter!

Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen was mir in den letzten Monaten an Arbeit aufgebrummt worden ist. Danke für eure lieben und aufmunternden Reviews die waren wie eine Sauerstoffreserve, wenn ich wieder völlig kaputt war. Wenn ich viel Glück habe komme ich im neuen Jahr häufiger zum schreiben und wieder zum regelmäßigem updaten. Hoffentlich komme ich jetzt auch mal dazu was zu lesen, dafür hat die Zeit leider auch so gut wie nie gereicht. Aber den Halbblutprinzen hab ich durch und – keine Sorge – es passt sich sehr gut in die Story ein. Das 6. Buch hab ich also eingepflegt. Die vorangegangenen Kapitel betrifft das nicht, es könnte höchstens sein das ich am ende das erste Kapitel noch mal leicht überarbeite, aber so weit ich das bisher überblicke passt schon alles bis auf Kleinigkeiten (z.B. der Name der Spinnenrasse von Aragog wurde ja vor Buch 6 nicht erwähnt).

Oh, da sieht mich einer aber ganz böse an. Hab ich doch tatsächlich Lockhart so lange Zeit mit grünen Haaren rumlaufen lassen? Dann sollte ich wohl jetzt schnell weitererzählen, bevor der ‚arme' noch eine Krise kriegt. Hihi

Bald wird's auch wieder mehr von ihm geben. Ich erinnere nur an eine Sache im Buch die nicht im Film vorkam: Valentinstag!

Was hat diese Zwerge nur so verärgert? (Mal rüberschielen auf Lockhart)

Und heute ist auch alles dabei: Romantik, Humor und Spannung

Ich hoffe ihr werdet mit dem Kapitel fürs lange warten entschädigt. Viel Spaß

ooo

**

* * *

**

ooo

**Angriff auf Justin Finch-Fletchley**

„Wo bist du so lang gewesen Severus? Warst du etwa hier noch Essen?" Helen die ausgehfertig angezogen war sah Snape, der sich um fast eine dreiviertel Stunde verspätet hatte, fragend an.

„Fast! Ich hatte noch eine kleine Unterredung mit Professor Dumbledore. Er hat mich tatsächlich mit runter geschleift. Ich konnte mich aber dann doch noch verdrücken."

Als die beiden die Treppen runter gingen, kam ihnen Draco Malfoy entgegen. „Miss Grant. Professor.", grüßte er höflich mit einem Nicken als er an ihnen vorbei ging. Snape drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um als er ihm zurief: „Schön das sie das Tafelsilber persönlich zum Abwaschen in die Küche zurück bringen wollen Mr. Malfoy. Sie können dann auch gleich den Hauselfen dort ein wenig beim Abwasch helfen. Ohne Zauberei! Und übrigens: Der Weg zur Küche ist in die entgegengesetzte Richtung."

Draco zog missmutig einen silbernen Löffel aus seiner Robentasche, den er beim Abendessen in dieser hatte verschwinden lassen.

Helen schaute sich verwirrt erst nach Draco um, dann schaute sie zu Severus. „Kleptomanisch veranlagt!". War sein knappes Kommentar. Sie nickte nur mit großen Augen und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Einige Augenblicke später fiel Helen ein das sie gesehen hatte das Severus Draco etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, als dieser sich mit Harry duellieren sollte, kurz bevor sie die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Sie fragte neugierig Severus danach. Harry hatte damals immer wieder gesagt, dass er ihm bestimmt gesagt hatte diese Schlange herzuzaubern.

Snape schmunzelte bei der Frage und sagte dann trocken: „Goldlöckchen hatte Mr. Potter gerade erklärt wie man sich am besten verteidigt: Man lässt seinen Zauberstab fallen. - Ich hab Mr. Malfoy gefragt, ob Mr. Potter wohl dem Beispiel folgen wird und seinen Zauberstab wegwirft."

Helen konnte nicht anders als anfangen zu lachen. Severus grinste breit.

ooo

Kurz nachdem Helen und Severus das Schloss Richtung Hogsmeade verlassen hatten, wurde es unruhig im Krankenflügel. Es klopfte heftig an der Türe und jemand rief aufgeregt vom Flur: „Helen? Wo sind Sie? Poppy?" – „Immer noch Madam Pomfrey, für Sie.", kam es streng von der Krankenschwester die die Tür einen spaltbreit öffnete.

"Madam Pomfrey! Sehen Sie das?", das Nervenbündel mit dem blassen Gesicht und den grünen Haarstränen, die sich schon langsam aber unbemerkt von ihrem Träger zurückbildeten, deutete schockiert auf seinen Kopf. „Ich sehe es.", sie wirkte ungerührt. „Sagten Sie nicht mal das Sie ein ausgezeichneter Gärtner sind? - Ich würd's ordentlich gießen. Vielleicht geben Sie noch etwas Dünger drauf." Damit schloss sie die Türe wieder und ließ einen sichtlich entnervten Gilderoy Lockhart zurück.

ooo

In den ,Drei Besen' war es warm, während die Temperaturen draußen bereits unter Null waren. In der Gaststube lag Rauch vom Kaminfeuer, einigen Pfeifen die die Gäste rauchten und den Kerzen auf den Tischen, in der Luft. Madam Rosmerta brachte eine Karaffe Rotwein und Brot an den Tisch. „Ich denke ich hab für euch beide heute etwas ganz besonderes vorbereitet. Und keine Sorge! Diesmal ist nichts dabei, was die Zähne für Tage gelb färbt." – „Wirklich beruhigend.", konterte Severus. „Ich hoffe ihr blonder neuer Kollege taucht heute nicht auf. Der hat mir letztens alle Gäste rausgegrault. Ich hab ja schon eine Menge aufgeblasene Fatzken gesehen, aber der stellt alle in den Schatten." – „Er wird heute garantiert nicht hier auftauchen. Er hat heute schon eine unheimliche Begegnung mit Sprout gehabt. Ich glaube kaum das er da so schnell wieder unter Leute geht. - Wann war er denn eigentlich hier Rosmerta?" Snape schaute die Wirtin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Oh, ihr beide wart damals auch hier. Ich denke er wird euch hierher gefolgt sein. Ihr wart allerdings so sehr mit euch beschäftigt, dass ihr ihn gar nicht bemerkt habt. Als er damit anfing die Gäste rauszunerven, sagte ich ihm, dass nichts mehr zu trinken da ist. Mit einem Blick auf euch, der sagen wollte: Wieso, die trinken doch noch? - Hab ich ihm geflüstert: Die haben schon seit einer halben Stunde nichts mehr, sind aber zu beschäftigt um zu bemerken, das ich ihnen gar nichts gebracht habe." – „Und das hat er geglaubt?" – „Es gibt da so ein Klischee über Blondinen. - Er erfüllt es!"

Das Essen verlief schweigend. Helen schaute Severus nachdenklich an, dann fragte sie: „Du bist sehr still heute. Beschäftigt dich irgendetwas?"

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig." – „Dafür das es nicht wichtig ist, denkst du aber recht viel darüber nach, heute Abend."

Er nahm einen Schluck Wein bevor er antwortete: „Es war nur über das was ich eben mit Dumbledore gesprochen hab. Es ging um ein paar Schüler, nichts interessantes also." – „Draco?" – „Was? Wie kommst du auf-...?", er schaute sie überrascht an, dann schien er zu verstehen. Draco war ihnen schließlich auf der Treppe begegnet. „Unter anderem." Er hoffte das sie sich mit diesem kleinen Teil der Wahrheit zufrieden gab. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen welche anderen Verpflichtungen er noch hatte. Ein bestimmtes Ereignis im Duellierclub hatte ihn wieder an seine eigentliche Aufgabe erinnert.

ooo

Es war schon spät am Abend als Helen und Severus ins Schloss zurück kamen. Es hatte angefangen leicht zu schneien. Etwas unentschlossen in welche Richtung sie weitergehen sollten, sagte Helen leise: „Wir müssen beide morgen früh raus." Severus nickte leicht, seine Augen ließen dabei aber nicht die ihren los. Er sah sie intensiv mit seinen unendlich schwarzen Augen an und bemerkte ebenso leise: „Dann sollten wir ins Bett gehen." Auch Helen nickte, ihre Augen vertieft in seine. Wie Hypnotisiert schauten sie sich an. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren.

Sie spürte wie sein starker Arm ihre schlanke Taille umfaste und sie dicht an ihn zog. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss.

Langsam löste sich Helen von ihm. „Ich- ... ich werde nicht bleiben können. Spätestens am Ende des Schuljahres muss ich wieder zurück nach Hause." Trauer lag in ihrer Stimme. „Wartet dort jemand auf dich?" In seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch Hoffnung. „Nein", hauchte sie. Nur einen Moment später

fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder.

Severus war an diesem Morgen schon früh wach geworden. Er blickte nachdenklich auf die schlafende Frau an seiner Seite.

Draco machte ihm Sorgen. Woher kannte er nur den Spruch um eine Schlange heraufzubeschwören? Sein Vater musste ihm wirklich harten Privatunterricht verpassen, denn in der Schule zeigte er nicht derart großes Interesse an Sachen die nicht mal in dem Schulbuch seiner Jahrgangsstufe zu finden sind. Geschweige denn, was selbst Unterrichtsstoff ist. Aber in seinen Büchern standen ja auch keine dunklen Flüche! Er sollte ihn wohl mehr im Auge behalten. Und der Potter Junge hatte am Vortag in Parsel gesprochen. Er hatte lange mit Dumbledore danach darüber gesprochen. Darüber und die Prophezeiung die einst von Sibyll Trelawney gemacht wurde. Voldemort hatte dem Jungen also tatsächlich, wohl unabsichtlich, einen Teil seiner Kräfte übertragen. ,Warum musste nur grade ich zu einem Werkzeug des Bösen werden in dieser abscheulichen Geschichte?', fragte er sich.

Er könnte mit Helen weggehen, mit ihr zusammen nach Amerika. Dumbledore würde ihm das bestimmt nicht übel nehmen und es auch verstehen, wenn er jetzt einfach woanders ein neues Leben beginnen würde.

Doch je länger er die schlafende Helen betrachtete, merkte er wie sein Traum von einem gemeinsamen Leben mit ihr, weit fort von all dem Bösen das in bestimmt naher Zukunft an diesem Ort lauern wird, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte.

Er konnte Dumbledore nicht im Stich lassen. Als er damals Voldemort von der Prophezeiung berichtet hatte, hatte er schwere Schuld auf sich geladen. Eine Schuld die zum Tod von zwei Menschen geführt hatte. Er würde sich seinem Schicksal nicht entziehen und fortlaufen. Er musste seine Schuld so gut es ging bereinigen und Dumbledore folgen, und sei es das sein Weg ihn geradewegs in die Hölle führte. Der dunkle Lord durfte auf gar keinen Fall siegen. Bei dem was momentan in Hogwarts umging das die Katze und den Jungen hat versteinern lassen, das sollte man ohnehin nicht unterschätzen. Dumbledore deutete Snape schon an, das es mit Voldemort zu tun hatte.

Helen würde am Ende des Schuljahres zurück nach Amerika gehen. Bald schon würde sie ihn vergessen haben. Es war ein schöner Traum. Ein Traum der bald zu Ende sein würde. Er würde hier bleiben und sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

Dicht an Severus gekuschelt wachte Helen auf. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl und sicher gefühlt. Doch die Tage die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten waren begrenzt, das wusste sie. Severus würde sterben und sie-... und sie musste in ihre eigene Welt zurückkehren, das hieß, wenn sie es schaffen würde ihren eigenen Tod zu verhindern. Vielleicht würde sie es schon schaffen den der sie umbringen wollte heute zu stellen, wenn er versuchen würde Justin zu töten. Dann wäre ihre Aufgabe hier beendet und morgen schon - morgen wäre sie - wäre sie zu Hause. ,Warum ist alles nur so hoffnungslos?', dachte sie.

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und sah in Severus Gesicht. Er war auch wach und schaute sie an. „Guten Morgen Liebes. Gut geschlafen?", fragte er sanft.

Sie nickte mit einem seltsam traurigen Lächeln. Dann drängte sie sich dichter an ihn und ihre beiden Lippen fanden sich wieder. Draußen verwandelte sich unterdessen der Schneefall der letzen Nacht in einen regelrechten Schneesturm, als sie sich fast wie ertrinkende umschlangen.

ooo

Helen kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Nachdem sie sich von Severus an dem Morgen verabschiedet hatte war sie her geeilt um zu duschen und frische Sachen anzuziehen. Zu guter letzt hatte sie sich Harrys Tarnumhang genommen und eine Phiole Acromantulagegengift gut in ihrer Robentasche verstaut und war nun auf dem Weg zu dem Gang mit den Klassenräumen wo der heutige Angriff auf Justin Finch-Fletchley stattfinden sollte.

Es wimmelte auf dem Gang nur so von Schülern, die schreiend und lachend herumliefen. Nach und nach tauchten die Lehrer auf und verschwanden mit ihren Schülern in ihren Klassenräumen. So lehrte sich langsam der Gang und Helen war nun die einzige die sich in ihm befand. Da sie nun unbeobachtet war, zog sie den Tarnumhang über. Sie stellte sich an eine Wand, wo sie nicht so leicht von jemandem der vorbeikam umgerannt werden konnte.

Sie fror. Es war eiskalt auf den Gängen. Durch den Schneesturm draußen, sah es auch noch aus als wäre es mitten in der Nacht.

Sie musste aufpassen, das sie nicht selbst den Basilisken ansah. Also schloss sie die Augen und hielt ihre Hände vorsichtshalber ebenfalls davor. Sie musste sich auf ihr Gehör verlassen, bis der Basilisk sich wieder entfernte.

Es nährten sich Stimmen. „Mr. Macmillan hat ihnen das geraten? Ich sage ihnen das ist ein schlechter Rat. Sie sollten unter die Leute gehen, und sich nicht vor ihnen verstecken. Und was Mr. Potter angeht, für ihn würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen, wenn Feuer mir noch etwas ausmachen könnte." – „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht Sir Nicholas. Aber-..." – „Was haben Sie denn Mr. Finch-Fletchley? Sie sind ja auf einmal so blass."

Helen hörte ein Zischen, wie von einer Schlange, dann ein Aufschlag. Justin musste wohl nun versteinert zu Boden gegangen sein. Auch von Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington war nichts mehr zu hören. Dann bewegte sich Etwas fort. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen hatte der Basilisk den Gang verlassen. Zögerlich schob sie eine Hand von einem Auge weg. Justin lag auf dem Boden und sie konnte den fast Kopflosen Nick neben ihm regungslos schweben sehen. Ansonsten war der Gang leer.

Sie öffnete die Augen ganz. Nun musste sie nur noch abwarten bis das ,Phantom' erscheinen würde um zu Justin vergiften. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Ein Flügelschlagen! Eine Eule? Hier im Gang? Oder war es der Mörder? Das Flügelschlagen verstummte mit einem Mal und Schritte waren zu hören, als wenn jemand sich ,plötzlich' in Bewegung gesetzt hätte. Gleichzeitig erloschen auch alle Fackeln im Gang. ,Wäre es Draußen doch bloß nicht so dunkel'; dachte Helen.

Ein Schatten! Die Silhouette eines Menschen verhüllt in einem dunklem Kapuzenumhang stand über Justin. Doch der wehrlose Junge schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. Helen konnte sehen wie der Kapuzenumriss sich langsam immer wieder nach rechts und links drehte und in die Dunkelheit lauschte. Was hatte er vor?

Sie wollte einen Fluch grade in seine Richtung abfeuern, als er sie bemerkte. Das leichte Geräusch das ihr Zauberstab gemacht hatte als er am Stoff des Tarnumhangs vorbeischabte, genügte ihm um auf sie aufmerksam zu werden. Er schaute genau in ihre Richtung! Er wusste das sie da war. Und er war nicht wegen Justin gekommen. Sie konnte ein böses höhnisches lachen hören. Ein Funkeln das von seinen Augen kommen musste kam aus der Richtung seiner Kapuze.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Langsam, ganz langsam kam er auf sie zu.

TBC

* * *

Das ist jetzt doch tatsächlich ein Cliffi geworden. Es geht in ein paar Tagen weiter, versprochen.

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *


	11. Wie vermasselt man einen Vielsafttrank

Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr.

Und wie versprochen geht's schnell weiter.

Ja, in der Geschichte denkt der gute Severus wirklich daran wegzugehen und wo anders ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ob ihm das gelingt? Die Zeit wird's zeigen. Was genau mit ihm geschehen wird, nun der Schluss steht unumstößlich bereits fest. Aber manchmal kann die größte Bedrohung zu einem Segen werden.

Und was Blondinen angeht, ich bin schließlich auch blond ;-)

In der Geschichte beginnt ja nun auch bald das neue Jahr und dann geht es nach dem Valentinstag (oder besser Goldlöckchens Tag) auch mehr vom Mörder.

Und diesmal ist es auch kein Cliffi versprochen. Aber eine Überraschung hab ich schon drin ;-)

ooo

* * *

ooo

**Wie vermasselt man einen Vielsafttrank**

Helen stockte der Atem. Er war nicht in ihrer Falle, sonder sie war in seine Falle getappt.

Wie ein Todesengel näherte er sich ihr.

Sie konnte seine Augen kalt aufblitzen sehen so nah war er ihr schon.

Von weitem ertönten schnell näherkommende Schritte. Als sie sich anhörten als wenn der herannahende jeden Moment in diesen Korridor abbiegen würde, riss das Phantom seinen Arm hoch und seine Hand deutete auf das ihm am nächsten liegende Fenster, welches augenblicklich aufschwang. Er lief auf das Fenster zu und - sprang!

Helen lief ihm zum Fenster hinterher, als sie sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatte. Sie konnte ein sich schnell entfernendes Flügelschlagen hören. Von dem Phantom war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie versuchte das Fenster wieder zu schließen, da der beißende kalte Wind von draußen nicht nur Kälte sondern auch Schnee reinwehte, als jemand hinter ihr „Aua!" stöhnte.

Sie ließ das Fenster los, welches sofort wieder voll aufschwang und presste sich an die Außenwand.

Der junge Neuankömmling hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und besah sich das ,Ding' über das er gestolpert war genauer. Er riss entsetzt die Augen auf und sagte kaum hörbar: „Shit!" Als er auch noch den leblos schwebenden Nick bemerkte, sah er aus als wenn er sich schnell verdrücken wollte. Panik war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Helen nutzte seinen Schockzustand aus und schlich leise, ganz leise, vom Ort des Geschehens weg.

Der Poltergeist Peeves kam an ihr vorbei geschwebt. Er bemerkte sie unter dem Tarnumhang nicht, dafür aber den Jungen der im Gang stand. Sofort sprach er ihn mit ein paar stichelnden Worten an. Helens Chance sich gänzlich zurückzuziehen, denn durch Peeves Gegacker würde ihre Schritte ungehört bleiben.

Sie war schon einige Gänge entfernt als sie Peeves aus Unleibeskräften schreien hörte: „ANGRIFF! ANGRIFF! WIEDER EIN ANGRIFF! KEIN STERBLICHER ODER GEIST IST SICHER! RENNT UM EUER LEBEN! AAAANGRIFF!"

Im nächsten Moment wurde es unruhig in der Schule. Überall flogen die Türen der Klassenzimmer auf und Lehrer wie Schüler liefen in Richtung von Peeves Geschrei.

Niemand bemerkte wie etwas Unsichtbares in Helens Zimmer verschwand. Als Helen wieder gut sichtbar raus kam, tat sie so als wäre sie auch erst von Peeves Rufen aufmerksam geworden. Sie sah Professor Sinistra und Flitwick sich nähern. Sie trugen Justin. Gleich hinter ihnen schwebte der fastkopflose Nick, angetrieben von einem großen Föhn den Ernie Macmillan in seinen Händen hielt. Sie nahm dem Jungen den überdimensionierten Föhn ab, der dem zwölfjährigen schon etwas zu schwer geworden war. Zur Bestätigung schüttelte er sich die Hände aus. „Danke Mr. Macmillan, Sie können jetzt wieder zum Unterricht gehen.", sagte sie zu ihm.

ooo

Da der Schnee nun zu hoch lag, waren Abendliche Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade fast unmöglich geworden. Severus kam das ganz gelegen. Nicht das er nicht lieber mit Helen ausgegangen wäre, aber nun konnte er öfter Abends noch einige Runden durchs Schloss gehen und darauf achten das die Schüler in ihren Räumen blieben. Wohl war ihm dabei nicht. Das Monster konnte schließlich jeden anfallen. Die Sicherheit der Schüler war sein oberstes Gebot als Lehrer. Er hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn jemand durch seine Nachlässigkeit zu Schaden kam, da ging er doch lieber noch mal eine Extrarunde durchs Schloss. Die meisten seiner Kollegen dachten ähnlich, oft sah er Flitwick, Sprout oder einen der anderen, selbst Dumbledore, wie sie sich Nachts auf den Gängen umsahen.

Sein Weg führte ihn auch öfter mal an Lockharts Räumen vorbei. Nicht das hier sich irgend eine Schülerin, welche sich vor seinen Räumen am sichersten fühlte, angegriffen werden würde. Aus Lockharts Räumen kam schließlich immer Nachts das gleiche Geräusch: Schnarchen!

Er konnte ihn sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie er dabei in sein Kopfkissen sabberte.

Es wurde immer sehr spät wenn er sich mit Helen traf. Doch es war nicht so das sie auf ihn wartete. Sie machte in letzter Zeit öfter selbst Kontrollgänge, Kontrollgänge im Bereich des Gryffindorturms. Er war überrascht wie ähnlich sie ihm in der Hinsicht war, bemerkte er. Er war überrascht wie verantwortungsbewusst sie war. Und sie hatte eine gute Kombinationsgabe, dachte er bei sich. Der eine Junge war Gryffindor der andere ist mit dem Geist in der Nähe von McGonagalls Klassenzimmer

angegriffen worden, wobei Sir Nicholas ebenfalls Gryffindor war.

Severus entschloss sich endlich, das es Zeit fürs Bett war, und beschloss in Richtung Gryffindorturm zu gehen um Helen dort abzuholen. Das war in den letzten Tagen fast schon zu einem Ritual geworden.

ooo

Helen war bewusst, das sie die Mordserie unterbrochen hatte. Der Mörder hatte auch offensichtlich kein Interesse daran die Basiliskenopfer weiterhin als seine Ziele zu betrachten. Aber sie schien nun sein Ziel zu sein! Es sah fast so aus als wenn er mit ihr spielen würde. Er hatte ihr gezeigt das er nur wegen ihr in den Gang gekommen war. Doch warum griff er sie nicht einfach so an? Worauf wartete er? Wusste er wer sie wirklich war? Wenn ja, dann war ihre jüngere Ausgabe immer noch in Gefahr!

Seit einigen Tagen hielt sie sich deshalb auch öfter in ihrer Nähe auf. Besonders wenn sie allein zum Klo der Maulen Myrtle ging um am Vielsafttrank zu arbeiten. Abends blieb sie länger im Bereich des Gryffindorturms, da sie wusste das ihr jüngeres ,ICH' ab und an gerne noch mal nach dem Vielsafttrank abends sah oder in der Bibliothek vorbeischaute. Aber ihre jüngere Ausgabe war nun auch nicht mehr ganz so mutig sich abends noch rauszuschleichen. Einerseits durch den Basilisken und andererseits durch die herumstreunenden Lehrer die nun verstärkt Wache schoben, inklusive ihr selbst. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern das sie sogar einmal als sie sich rausschleichen wollte erwischt wurde.

Gut das es draußen so kalt war. So würde wenigstens kein Schüler auf den Gedanken kommen eins der Fenster zu öffnen. Das Phantom könnte dadurch schnell in den Gryffindorturm einsteigen.

Das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang auf. Eine kleine Person mit braunen Locken kam rausgeschlüpft und sah sich um ob etwas auf dem Gang war. Helen baute sich vor der Schülerin auf.

ooo

Hermione saß spät noch auf dem Teppich vor dem großen Kamin, der Licht und angenehme Wärme spendete, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und las in einem ihrer Schulbücher. „He Hermione! Wolltest du nicht heute Abend noch mal nach du weißt schon was schauen?" Ron sah seine Freundin fragend an. „Zu viele Lehrerpatrouillen draußen!", sagte sie teilnahmslos ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen. Gut das Ron nicht weiter nachhakte. Das sie jemanden direkt in die Arme gelaufen war wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall zugeben. Diese blöde Kuh von Krankenschwester, hatte ihr doch tatsächlich angedroht, wenn sie sie noch einmal erwischte, dürfe sie die Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel säubern - ohne Magie,Snape färbt wohl langsam auf sie ab.', dachte Hermione ärgerlich.

ooo

Helen seufzte nachdem der Flur wieder Schüler los war. Hermione würde nicht so schnell wieder Abends herumschleichen. Wenigstens stand Weihnachten vor der Tür und dann würde sie wegen Millicents Katze über einen Monat im Krankenflügel verbringen. - Im Krankenflügel um den sie einen Schutzbann gelegt hatte!

Einige Minuten später bog Severus in den Gang ein in dem sie sich befand und kam auf sie zu. „Können wir gehen?" Sie nickte. Er legte den Arm um sie und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung seiner Räume. Etwas besorgt sagte er: „Ich möchte nicht das du zuviel riskierst. Das ,Monster' kann jeden angreifen. Das hat weder was mit der Herkunft noch mit dem Alter des Opfers zu tun. Ich möchte das du vorsichtig bist Helen." – „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Damit stupste sie ihn ein wenig mit ihrer Nase an seine Wange. Die Berührung ließ seinen Mund runter zu ihren wandern und seine Hand von ihrer Taille etwas weiter nach unten. ,Wenigsten beginnt jetzt der angenehme Teil des Abends', dachte er bei sich.

ooo

Die Weihnachtsferien hatten begonnen. Helen beobachte wie die Schüler mit ihren gepackten Sachen auf die Kutschen warteten, die sie zum Hogwarts-Express und somit nach Hause zu ihren Eltern bringen würden. Sie sah wie die schwergewichtige Millicent Bulstrode ihren Koffer hinter sich her zog und dabei immer wieder auf ihr Haustier, welches sie trug, einredete. „Man du müdes Vieh. Man könnte fast meinen das du schon gestorben wärst!" – „Das ist ein Leguan Miss Bulstrode. Wenn Sie ihn nicht warm halten wird er wirklich eingehen!" Millicent sah Helen überrascht an: „Ach darum sterben die Viecher mir ständig weg."

„Ich dachte immer Sie hätten eine Katze? Die sind auch nicht so Temperaturempfindlich.", fragte Helen stirnrunzelnd das Mädchen. Das breite Gesicht von Millicent wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als sie ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln verzerrte: „Eh ne! Ich bin gegen Tierhaare allergisch."

Damit hievte sie ihren Koffer hinter Pansy Parkinson in die nächste Kutsche und fuhr los zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade und ließ eine fassungslose Helen zurück.

ooo

Man hörte eine Katze, aus einem leeren Gang, fauchend miauen.

Am Weihnachtstag ging Helen dicht an Hermione vorbei. Gut das sie wusste in welcher Tasche ihrer Schülerrobe Hermione die Phiole mit Millicents Haaren verbarg. Eine bessere Gelegenheit als jetzt, würde sie nicht bekommen.

Als Hermione sich von Harry und Ron vom Tisch mit dem Weihnachtsessen verabschiedet hatte, merkte sie das sie leicht berührt wurde. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln wünschte die Krankenschwester ihr ein frohes Weihnachtsfest die urplötzlich hinter ihr stand. Hermione sah ihr misstrauisch nach. ,Jedes Mal wenn ich mich umdrehe steht sie da, ob sie was ahnt?' Sie tastete nach der Phiole und zog sie kurz aus der Tasche. ,Seltsam? Das Haar sieht viel dunkler aus als eben, als ich es den Jungs gezeigt habe. Hm, kommt wahrscheinlich durch die ganzen Weihnachtskerzen hier.' Damit verstaute sie das Fläschchen wieder in ihrer Robentasche und ging in Richtung Mädchenklo.

TBC

Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald und dann gibt's wieder mehr Lockhart

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *


	12. Freitag 9 Januar 1993

Puh! Knapp, ganz knapp!

Bin grade fertig geworden mit dem Kapitel und ich wollte es unbedingt heute noch hochladen (aus gegebenem Anlass: 9. Januar!) grins

Tja, das wird jetzt wohl für immer eins der ungelösten Rätsel bleiben: Welches Haar hat Hermione nun wirklich am Tag des Duells von Millicent erwischt?

Was es auch immer war, nun hat sie das Haar der Katze die auf dem (fast) leeren Gang fauchend (oder empört, weil sie eines Fellhaares beraubt wurde?) miaute in ihren Vielsafttrank bekommen.

Immer diese Frage mit dem was währe wenn? ;-)

Übrigens im Film, in der Szene wo grad Verwandlung bei McGonagall ist, sitzt vor Millicent (ich denke das war) ein Leguan (aber ob's ihrer war?).

Im Krankenflügel ist Hermione sicher vor dem Mörder, der Schutzbann sorgt dafür das niemand reingelangt der die Absicht hat einen der Patienten des Raumes zu ermorden.

Zum Mörder kann ich noch nicht so viel sagen, aber es kommen ab und an immer mal versteckte Hinweise. In ein paar Kapiteln dürfte es dann aber ganz klar werden.

Und zu unserem klauendem Draco: Na im Film hat er sich doch an den Geschenken seiner Mitschüler bedient und im Buch befürchtete am Anfang bei Borgin und Burkes sein Vater, das aus ihm nichts weiter als ein Dieb wird.

ooo

* * *

ooo 

**Freitag 9. Januar 1993  
oder  
Eine Katze namens Hermione**

Seit einigen Tagen war Hermione schon im Krankenflügel. Die Jungs meinten zwar das Madam Pomfrey keine Fragen stellen würde, aber sie selbst hatte irgendwie den Verdacht das die andere Krankenschwester das schon tun würde.

Doch seltsamerweise blieben ihre Befürchtungen aus. Noch nicht mal Snape war vorbeigekommen und hatte sie nach seinen fehlenden Zutaten gefragt. Dabei war sie ganz sicher das Miss Grant es ihm erzählen würde. Außer Ron und Harry schaute niemand vorbei, oder besser gesagt: Die Krankenschwestern ließen nicht zu das andere Schüler sie sahen. Schließlich, wie sollte sie das jemanden erklären können. Aber heute hatte sie Besuch bekommen von dem absoluten Traummann. Heldenmutig, Großzügig, Gutaussehend. Ach, einfach perfekt. Und er hatte kaum Fragen gestellt, außer: Ob ihm sein neuer Umhang auch gut stehen würde.

Und sie fand, das er ihm ausgesprochen gut stand. Oh, ihm konnte sie einfach alles anvertrauen.

ooo

Snape sah wie Lockhart strahlend aus dem Krankenflügel gradewegs auf ihn zu kam. ,Was hat der Kerl da bloß wieder verloren? Wenn er nicht mit einem Grinsfluch belegt wurde scheint er keine Hilfe dort gesucht zu haben.'

Lockhart näherte sich: „Severus, auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel? Lassen Sie mich raten: Zahnschmerzen! Ich liege doch richtig oder, bei ihrem verkniffenen Gesicht." Sein Lächeln ging wie üblich von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen, so das man jeden einzelnen seiner strahlend weißen Zähne sehen konnte. Severus fragte sich kurz, warum der Kerl keine Zahnpastawerbung machte.

„Es geht Sie gar nichts an was ich hier mache. Wogegen haben Sie sich denn grade behandeln lassen? Spliss?", kam es von Snape mit einer eisigen Stimme und eiskaltem Blick. Verunsichert fuhr Lockhart mit seiner Hand durch sein perfekt sitzendes Haar. Einzelne Strähnen hielt er so, das er sie ein wenig begutachten konnte. Mit etwas brüchiger Stimme fragte er: „Haben Sie was gesehen?"

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen und wollte weitergehen.

Noch seine Haarspitzen absuchend murmelte er ohne auf Snape zu achten: „Ich hab nur der kleinen Hermione Granger meine allerbesten Genesungswünsche überbracht. Sie wissen schon, die mit dem Zottelhaar." Noch leiser murmelte er, weiter nach Spliss suchend: „Das Katzenfell ist da eine echte Verbesserung."

Snape hatte das noch mitgekriegt. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz wieder zu Lockhart um, und fragte ungläubig, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen: „Katzenfell? Wie kommt sie an Katzenfell?"

Immer noch seine Haarspitzen betrachtend und die Welt um ihn herum vergessend, antwortete der blonde Lockenkopf: „Sie erwähnte was von einem missglückten Zaubertrank. Hm! Was bringen Sie den Kindern hier eigentlich bei?"

ooo

"Hab ich das richtig mitbekommen! Die Kleine hat Fell?" Severus sah Helen fragend an. Er wollte liebend gern einen Blick in das Krankenzimmer werfen, aber Helen hatte ihm dorthin den Weg versperrt. "Wer hat dir denn DAS erzählt?", fragte sie als wenn ihr das völlig fremd wäre. „Lockhart! Er kam mir vor einigen Minuten entgegen und erwähnte etwas von einer starken Verbesserung gegenüber ihrer üblichen Zottelmähne." – „Ach hat er das?" Helen kniff beleidigt ihre Augen zusammen, als sie das langsam angriffslustig fragte.

Severus machte nur ein bestätigendes „Mhmhm", und wollte sich an ihr vorbei schlängeln um einen Blick auf das zur Katze mutierte Kind zu werfen. Sie schob ihn erfolgreich wieder in den Gang hinaus: „Das ist der Krankenflügel! Hier gibt's nichts zu sehn'!" – „Aber Lockhart war drin! Wie kam der da rein? Oder hatte ihn wieder jemand verflucht?", konterte Snape.

„Vigo war angeblich krank. Er sagte doch tatsächlich das das Tier heute hundeelend ausgesehen hat, völlig lustlos und schlapp. Der schien aber ganz anderer Meinung zu sein, denn der Piepmatz ist hier vor der Tür regelrecht ausgeflippt. Hier liegen auch noch überall Federn von ihm auf dem Gang. Poppy ist dann mit ihm zu Professor Kesselbrand gegangen. Und anschließend wollten Kesselbrand und Poppy sich noch zur Sicherheit mit Hagrid beraten. Ich traf sie unterwegs. - Selbstverständlich war der Vogel völlig gesund. Beide meinten das, und Hagrid wird zu dem gleichen Schluss kommen. Ich bin sicher, es war nur ein Vorwand. - Lockhart hat die Zeit genutzt, wo Poppy weg war, um sich ins Krankenzimmer zu schleichen. Als ich kam und ihn zur Rede stellte sagte er, das er Hermione nur schnell eine ,Gute Besserungs-Karte' gegeben hätte. Aber wenn du mich fragst, wollte er nur gaffen. – Seit wann bist du so sensationslüstern wie er?" – „Seit ich ein Zweihorn-Horn und Baumschlangenhaut vermisse." - Gespielt empört schaute sie ihn an: „Und du glaubst, DAS und die Kleine da drin", sie deutete hinter sich, „haben was miteinander zu tun?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie durchdringend an, als er leise zischte: „Wenn sie Katzen statt Menschenhaar für Vielsafttrank benutzt hat, dann ja!"

Helen zog nun auch ihrerseits eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, als sie zurück zischte: „Vielsafttrank steht wohl gerade auf dem Stundenplan des zweiten Schuljahres?"

Snape wollte was erwiedern, sein Mund öffnete sich doch kein Wort kam heraus. Er verdrehte etwas die Augen als wenn er gerade über etwas angestrengt nachdachte. Dann setzte er wieder an: „Nein!",. „Und?", sie klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen ihrer immer noch verschränkten Arme abwartend auf ihre Ellenbogen.

„Sie hat mich beklaut!", wollte er sich rechtfertigen. Helens Haltung änderte sich nicht im geringsten, ihr Blick war immer noch durchdringend und dunkel auf ihn gerichtet. Er versuchte Helen wieder für sich einzunehmen: „Ich kann ihr keine gute Note dafür geben, sie hat die falschen Haare dazu gegeben. Wenn du das meinst." Dann versuchte er ein schiefes Lächeln. Ihre Haltung war aber immer noch unverändert.

„OK, der Rest des Trankes muss soweit in Ordnung gewesen sein. Ich gebe zu eine beeindruckende Leistung für eine Dreizehnjährige. Aber sie hat mich trotzdem beklaut!" Helen guckte ihn immer noch unverändert an. Er verdrehte aufgebend die Augen: „Gut, du hast gewonnen! Ich hab nichts gesehen, nichts gehört und ich vermisse auch Nichts. Zufrieden?"

Ihre Haltung änderte sich schlagartig. Ihre Hände wanderten auf seine Brust und sie reckte sich etwas nach oben um nun sanft seine Lippen mit einem Kuss zu verschließen. Gerade soviel das er mehr von ihr wollte, doch sie löste sich schon wieder von ihm: „Wir haben beide noch zu arbeiten. Wir sehn' uns dann heute Abend." Er nickte als er seinen Blick kaum von ihren Rehbraunen Augen und ihren sanften Lippen trennen konnte. Leise murmelte er erwartend: „Bis heute Abend. - Ich hab eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitet." – „Was für eine?" – „Wirst du schon sehen."

Nachdem er noch einen langen Blick auf Helen riskiert hatte, drehte er sich um und ging Richtung seines Kerkerklassenzimmers zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde. Dabei murmelte er fragend vor sich hin: „Was interessiert Helen eigentlich was dieses Kind macht und was es dafür erwartet?"

Er zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern und dachte nicht mehr weiter über die Sache nach. Da gab's besseres über das er nachdenken konnte: Was würden er und Helen heute Abend tun?

ooo

Helen kam geladen an Hermiones Krankenbett vorbei, als sie wütend dachte: „Übliche Zottelmähne hat Löckchen gesagt!"

Hermione die von der Unterhaltung draußen Nichts mitbekommen hatte hielt Helen Lockharts ,Gute Besserung Karte' hin. „Sehen Sie doch nur was mir Professor Lockhart geschrieben hat. Ist das nicht unglaublich nett!"

Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich aber schlagartig von verträumt in perplex, denn ohne auf die Karte zu schauen, antwortete ihr Helen sarkastisch schnaubend: „Ja klar! Wirklich unglaublich nett! Von den sechs Zeilen die dort stehen hat er allein fünf für seine Unterschrift gebrauch. Dieser Hirnlose eingebildete LACKAFFE!"

ooo

Severus gönnte sich an diesem Abend sehr viel früher zu Helen zu gehen um sie abzuholen als wie auch sonst. Helen vermutete das es was mit seiner erwähnten Überraschung zu tun hatte. Da Hermione nun noch für fast einen Monat sicher im Schutze des Krankenflügels ,aufbewahrt' wurde, war ihr jüngeres ,ICH' auch nicht in Gefahr.

Als die beiden Severus Räume betraten, konnte Helen keine Veränderung zu den vorangegangenen Tagen feststellen. „Was ist denn nun mit deiner Überraschung?", fragte sie erwartend zu ihm aufschauend. Severus lächelte geheimnisvoll. Dann zog er eine Sonnenbrille aus seiner Robe. Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. Geheimnisvoll raunte er: „Ich hab mit Poppy gesprochen. Sie wird dich also nicht vermissen wenn du morgen nicht im Krankenflügel erscheinst." Dann räusperte er sich und sagte gespielt förmlich: „Miss Grant? Würden Sie mich heute an meinem 33. Geburtstag zum Abendessen in ein kleines Restaurant an den Ufern des Nils begleiten? Im Zaubererhotel ,Imhoteps-Grab', das in einer lauschigen Oase in der Wüste errichtet ist werden wir die Nacht verbringen und morgen haben wir dann noch ein wenig Zeit um uns die Sehenswürdigkeiten anzuschauen: Die Sphinx, einen Tempel oder die Pyramiden. Ich weiß, es ist wenig Zeit, wir werden nicht viel zu Gesicht bekommen, aber-..." – „Oh, Severus!", Helen viel ihm um den Hals. „Noch nie hat mich jemand zu einem derart romantischen Geburtstagsessen eingeladen." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Und ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht-... gewusst das du heute-... ich hab überhaupt kein Geschenk für dich."

Severus sah ihr tief in die Augen, als er mit fester Stimme ihr leise sagte: „Doch hast du! Wenn du mich begleitest ist das mein größtes Geschenk." Dann hielt er ihr die Sonnenbrille hin. „Berühre den Portschlüssel!"

TBC

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *


	13. Aufgegebene Kindheitsträume

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

ooo

* * *

ooo

**Aufgegebene Kindheitsträume**

Vor einem großen Wandspiegel in seinen Räumen stand, eifrig seine Haare absuchend, der blond gelockte Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sein Spiegelbild sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein: „Glaub mir doch. Du hast noch nie besser ausgesehen. Du hast wirklich keinen Spliss. Deine Haare sind perfekt. Du bist der bestaussehenste Mann der je diese Welt betreten hat."

„Der bestaussehenste? Ja, das klingt gut. Das bin ich wohl." Lockhart straffte sich, zeigte sein berühmtes Lächeln seinem Spiegelbild und stellte sich dabei in Position als wenn er gleich fotografiert würde.

Doch mit einem Mal veränderte sich die Oberfläche des Spiegels. Er wurde milchig und zeigte keinerlei Reflexionen mehr. Dann bildete sich ansatzweise ein Gesicht heraus, das aber kaum vom Hintergrund abwich. Langsam formte es sich zu seinem. Die Gesichtszüge wurden markanter. Je deutlicher die Gesichtszüge im Spiegel wurden umso deutlicher wurden auch die Falten in seinem Spiegelbild. Von leichten winzigen Fältchen um die Augen bildeten sich immer tiefer grabende Krähenfüße. Sein Gesicht wurde im Zeitraffer alt und runzlig. Seine Haare immer verfilzter und grauer, dann dünner und weiß, bis das sie ganz ausfielen. Lockhart öffnete entsetzt seinen Mund. Er sah bräunliche, fast schwarze Stümpfe, wenn überhaupt noch etwas von seinen Zähnen vorhanden war.

Während die milchige Färbung vom Spiegel verschwand, gab es einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Lockharts wirkliches Spiegelbild versuchte wieder klar zu werden. Es fuchtelte wild mit seinen Händen als wenn man die Trübung so verscheuchen könnte. „Was soll das? Frechheit! Unverschämtheit! Wer wagt es? - ..." Es verstummte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Wo war sein Original? Das Spiegelbild schaute verwirrt um sich bis es nach unten, vor den Spiegel sah. „Oh! Hallo! Wach auf!" Lockharts Reflexion hatte bemerkt das sein Original ohnmächtig am Boden lag.

ooo

Auf einem der dunklen kalten Flure stand durchscheinend und furchteinflößend der Geist des blutigen Barons. Eine weitere geisterhafte Erscheinung bewegte sich auf ihn zu, in Gestalt eines Mönches. Als der Geist des Hauses Hufflepuff direkt vor dem Geist des Hauses Slytherin stand, knurrte der Baron: „Und?"

Der Mönch verzog sein durchscheinendes Gesicht zu einem überheblichen Grinsen: „Ich hab unsere Wette gewonnen. Er ist buchstäblich aus den Latschen gekippt."

ooo

Helen und Severus verbrachten einen wunderschönen Abend und eine noch schönere Nacht. Helen - Hermione konnte es kaum fassen das Severus sie hier her gebracht hatte. Oft hatte sie sich als Kind gewünscht Ägypten zu besuchen, doch war daraus nie etwas geworden. Wie hatte sie Ron beneidet, das seine Familie einen Wochenlangen Urlaub in Ägypten verbracht hatte. Soviel Zeit um so viel zu sehen. Obwohl, wie sie Ron kannte, hatte er nicht mal ein Bruchstück dessen gesehen was sie hätte besichtigen wollen. Als Kind hatte sie so viele Träume in denen sie die Welt erkunden wollte. Ägypten wäre da nur der Anfang gewesen. Als Kind hatte man viele Träume die man später aufgab um einen Beruf zu ergreifen der ihrer bekannten Welt entsprach.

Wie oft hatte sie schon in ihrem Labor gestanden oder in ihrem Büro gesessen und daran gedacht, 'was wäre wenn' gewesen. Anfangs noch ab und zu und am Ende gar nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihren Traum die Welt zu sehen letztendlich aufgegeben. Nicht mal einen jährlichen Urlaub in ein fernes Land hatte sie sich mehr gegönnt.

Am Morgen des 10. Januars saßen Helen und Severus beim Frühstück im Gastraum des Hotels ,Imhoteps-Grab' in Ägypten. Es war eine prächtig eingerichtete Halle mit vielen Säulen aus Gold. Die Wände schienen aus Marmor zu bestehen und die Decke eine Kuppel zu bilden. Aber das ließ sich alles nur erahnen, da Pflanzen einem Urwald gleich, alles verdeckten.

Eine Mumie kam schlürfend an ihren Tisch und brachte eine Kanne frischen duftenden Kaffees.

Etwas erstaunt deutete Helen auf die etwas ungewöhnliche Bedienung und ließ dabei Severus nicht aus den Augen der gerade ein Brötchen aufschnitt. Er sah kurz zu ihr auf und schmunzelte dann: „Hier war früher mal ein Grab auf dem ein Fluch lag, das des Imhotep, wie der Name des Hotels schon sagt. Nachdem Muggel immer öfter hierher kamen und es unter ihnen immer wieder Tote gab, hat man vor etwa zwanzig Jahren einige Wissenschaftler und Fluchbrecher hergeschickt. Der Fluch war gebrochen, an dieser Stelle entstand eine Oase und die Mumien die als Grabwächter fungierten wurden ‚arbeitslos'. Als dann hier das Hotel entstand wurden die arbeitslosen Mumien bevorzugt als Hotelpersonal eingestellt." – „Muggel verirren sich nun nicht mehr her?" – „Abwehrzauber halten sie fern. Sie sehen hier nur Wüste. Und sollten sie doch hierauf zusteuern, werden sie durch magische Ausdehnungsfelder um diesen Ort herumgeleitet."

„Du kennst dich ja recht gut aus. Warst du schon oft in Ägypten?" Helen bemerkte kurz das ein anderer Hotelgast, der ihr unbekannt war und an einem anderen Tisch gesessen hatte, ihren Tisch ins Auge gefasst hatte und nun auf sie zuging. „Ist schon länger her." – „Snape?" Die Stimme kam von dem anderen Gast. Ein stämmiger Mann etwa Mitte vierzig, mit braunem Haar das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und einem Dreitagebart. Er trug Kleidung die an einen Archäologen erinnerte. „Snape, altes Haus! Was tust du hier? Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Er schlug Severus auf die Schulter. Dann wanderte sein Blick auf Helen. „Oder sollte deine Reise etwa romantischere Gründe haben? - David Carter, ich nehme an Severus hat mich noch niemals erwähnt." Er streckte mit einem gewinnendem Lachen Helen seine Hand entgegen. Helen ergriff diese und sagte mit einem Lächeln: „Helen Grant, und nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern." In Snapes Richtung schaute sie gespielt empört. Snape guckte darauf etwas verlegen und setzte zu einem: „Na ja, ich- ...", an.

„Er ist der beste Fluchbrecher den ich kenne. Sie hätten ihn mal sehen sollen vor fünf Jahren in dieser Kathedrale in Frankreich. Ich dachte schon wir müssten es aufgeben in die unteren Gewölbe reinzukommen. Aber Severus hat es geschafft! Ich hab ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen, da war er erst zwölf. Und das war hier! Und zwar genau hier!" Dann sagte er begeistert zu Snape: „Und? Kann ich dich für meine nächste Expedition anheuern? Ich stelle grade ein Team zusammen und ein guter Fluchbrecher fehlt mir noch. Nicht weit von hier soll ein Grab sein in dem wohl eine der größten Hexen des alten Ägyptens bestattet wurde."

„Tut mir leid David. Aber wir sind nur übers Wochenende hier. Heute Abend reisen wir schon wieder nach England ab. Ich hab immerhin noch einen Beruf als Lehrer und kann nicht einfach auf Schatzsuche oder ähnliches gehen. Aber reizen würde es mich schon. Vielleicht ein andermal." Für einen kurzen Augenblick war etwas in Severus Augen zu sehen, was Helen damit deutete, das er liebend gern mit David auf diese Expedition gegangen wäre.

„Schade. Mit dir als Fluchbrecher hätten wir die besten Chance. Aber da kann man nichts machen. - So ich hab noch eine Expedition vorzubereiten und ihr beiden solltet den Rest eures Wochenendes genießen. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich irgendwann wieder." – „Bestimmt." Severus reichte ihm die Hand zum Abschied. „Freut mich Sie kennen gelernt zu haben Mr. Carter.", sagte Helen. Mit einem freundlichen warmen Lächeln entgegnete Carter: „Hat mich auch gefreut, Miss Grant." Dann steuerte er auf den Ausgang zu.

„So, so, Fluchbrecher mit zwölf?" Sie sah Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Das kann man so nicht sagen, denn ich hab nur zugeschaut. Ich war damals in den Sommerferien meinen Onkel hier besuchen. Einen Muggelarchäologen. Ich war fasziniert von dem was er wusste über die Welt des Altertums. Doch war mir bald klar das er als Muggel nur einen Teil des Ganzen sehen konnte. Als ich eine Zaubererarchäologengruppe entdeckt hatte schloss ich mich ihnen kurzerhand an. Heimlich! Als man mich bemerkte, waren sie nicht besonders erfreut. Hätte David sich nicht für mich eingesetzt hätte ich wahrscheinlich eine Menge Ärger bekommen." – „Und der blieb dann aus?" Helen schmunzelte. „Nicht ganz. Erst hab ich Ärger von meinem Onkel bekommen und als ich Zuhause war von meinen Eltern, die waren ganz schön sauer das ich einfach so abgehauen bin. - Jedenfalls in dem Sommer beschloss ich Fluchbrecher zu werden." Seine Augen verfinsterten sich, als er leise hinzufügte: „Aber wie das so ist, später wird alles anders."

Nachdenklich fragte sie: „Und was war mit Frankreich? So wie ich das verstanden hab hast du deinen Traum nicht komplett aufgegeben."

Severus drehte gedankenverloren an seiner Kaffeetasse. „Ich war in dem Jahr dort im Sommer im Urlaub. Da bin ich dann David wieder begegnet und nachdem er sein Problem geschildert hatte schloss ich mich einfach seiner Ausgrabungsgruppe an. - Es war also nur eine einmalige Angelegenheit."

Helen studierte sein Gesicht genau. Er schien genau wie sie seine Kindheitsträume aufgegeben zu haben. „Du würdest lieber in alten Ruinen deine Zeit vertreiben, als in Hogwarts oder?" – „Als Fluchbrecher in archäologischen Ausgrabungsstätten verdient man auf jeden Fall mehr als als

Lehrer." – „Aber was wünscht du dir?" Er wusste das es nicht darauf ankam was er sich wünschte. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Und solange diese nicht erfüllt war, gab es für ihn keine Wahl. Und so schwieg er.

„Du hast bisher nie über deine Familie gesprochen. Leben deine Eltern noch?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater starb bei einem Unfall. Meine Mutter hat seinen Tod nie überwunden. Einige Monate später starb auch sie. Ich war damals grade sechzehn und ging noch zur Schule." – „Das tut mir leid." – „Sie hatten viele glückliche Jahre zusammen verbracht. Als sie sich kennen lernten - das ist schon eine Geschichte für sich. Nachdem sie in der Schule schon Kapitän der Quidditchmanschaft war, war es für meine Mutter schon ein Muss Profispielerin zu werden. Kaum zu glauben das man mich nur schwer überhaupt auf einen Besen drauf kriegt." Severus musste lächeln. „Letztes Jahr hab ich bei einem Quidditchspiel den Schiedsrichter gemacht. Hoffentlich hat mir niemand angesehen wie unsicher ich mir in der Luft vorgekommen bin." Er schüttelte bei dieser Erinnerung etwas belustigt den Kopf, so das seine Haare ihm ins Gesicht fielen. „Mein Vater war hingegen ein aufsteigender Fußballstar. Durch einen dummen Zufall verwechselte sie das Stadion und so trafen sie aufeinander. Der Muggel und die Hexe - es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick." Helen sah ihn neugierig an: „Was geschah dann? – „Zwei Jahre später heirateten sie und ein weiteres Jahr später bekamen sie mich. Als meine Mutter schwanger wurde, war es mit ihrer Quidditchkarriere vorbei. Mein Vater zog sich einige Zeit später eine böse Verletzung zu, die dann seine Fußballkarriere beendete. Beide hatten sich ganz auf ihren Sport konzentriert, worunter auch ihre schulische Bildung gelitten hatte. Sie hatten nie viel für schlechte Zeiten gespart. – Wir zogen in eine ärmere Wohngegend und mein Vater nahm Arbeit in einer Fabrik an. Als ich dann in einen Muggelkindergarten kam, arbeitete meine Mutter als Verkäuferin in einem Laden für gebrauchte Sachen in der Winkelgasse. Wir hatten nie viel, aber alles was man zum Leben braucht. Und der Laden in dem meine Mutter verkaufte, versorgte mich mit allem was ein angehender Hogwartsschüler so braucht. Ich hatte so schon die Bücher für die Abschlussklasse, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal eingeschult war. Meine Eltern waren nun mal vorsichtiger geworden, sie wollten das ich mich voll auf die Schule und meine Bildung konzentriere. Na ja, als Leistungssportler tauge ich wirklich nicht viel." Er lachte und Helen stimmte mit ein.

„Und dann gab es da noch meinen Onkel. Er war der jüngere Bruder meines Vaters. Als er mich damals in den Ferien zu sich einlud, empfanden das meine Eltern als einen Segen für mich. So konnte ich doch einiges über Altertümer und Geschichte lernen. Er ist immer unterwegs, rund um die Welt." – „Wo ist er jetzt?" – „Ich weiß nicht genau. Ab und an kommt eine Karte von ihm, immer von wo anders." Dann wechselte Severus das Thema: „Wir sollten uns jetzt etwas beeilen wenn wir noch ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten besichtigen wollen."

Als die beiden vor das Hotel, das im Inneren gut klimatisiert wurde, traten schlug ihnen warme Luft entgegen die ihnen fast den Atem raubte. Die Sonne schien schon an diesen frühen Vormittagsstunden unerbittlich aus blauem wolkenlosen Himmel. Wenigstens mussten sie nicht ungeschützt durch die Wüste zu ihrem Ausflugsziel fliegen. Der Zauberer vom Teppichverleih hatte seine Modelle mit Sonnenschutz aus violetten Harpyienfedern ausgestattet.

ooo

„Ist das Kalt." Helen zitterte als sie in Severus Räume transportiert wurden. Severus holte schnell aus dem Kleiderschrank einen warmen Mantel und hüllte sie darin ein. „Ich mach schnell Feuer im Kamin. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich den Hauselfen bescheid geben sollen, damit sie das schon mal vor unserer Ankunft machen." Er grinste etwas verlegen. „Der Temperaturunterschied ist gewaltig." – „Und erst das Licht! In Ägypten ist es noch helllichter Tag und hier? Dabei ist es noch nicht mal Zeit fürs Abendessen." Helen schaute zum Fenster. „Wir haben noch eine Stunde um uns zu akklimatisieren und können dann in der großen Halle essen. Mit vollem Magen wollte ich nicht einen derartigen Transport durchführen.", meinte Severus ihrem Blick folgend. Helen nickte als sie lächelnd antworte: „Das kann ich verstehen, mein Magen stimmt dir zu." Beide lachten.

Viel später am Abend lagen die beiden dicht aneinandergekuschelt auf der Couch vor dem Kamin sahen den Flammen zu und tranken Elfenwein. Beide für sich dachten sie an die Zukunft die mit eisigen Klauen nach ihnen griff, wie der Schneesturm der draußen tobte und alles zu verschlingen drohte.

ooo

Der Januar verging und Hermione wurde aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Das bedeutete, Helen musste wieder mehr auf ihr jüngeres ,ICH' acht geben. So verliefen die Abende wieder wie vorher. Sie wachte am Gryffindorturm bis Severus sie abholte.

TBC


	14. Goldlöckchen und die Zwerge

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

ooo

* * *

ooo 

**Goldlöckchen und die Zwerge **

_Samstag 13. Februar 1993_

Gilderoy Lockhart hatte einigen Lehrern in einem ,Anflug von Größenwahn' einen ,Stimmungsheber' versprochen. So kam es ihm nun jedenfalls vor. Er ging schon an diesem Samstag seit einer geraumen Weile durch die Gassen von Hogsmeade. Einige Agenturen und Arbeitsvermittlungen hatte er schon abgeklappert, ohne Erfolg. Jeden den er für den Valentinstag engagieren wollte, lehnte mit einem: „Tut uns leid, alles ausgebucht!", ab. Wenn er wenigstens an einen Portschlüssel kommen konnte, dann könnte er größere Orte mit Agenturen aufsuchen die ein wenig mehr Kapazitäten aufwiesen als so ein kleiner Ort. Die Winkelgasse zum Beispiel, oder noch besser ein Ort wo man ihn nur durch seine Bücher kannte. Das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen, das lag ihm nicht: zu dreckig! Und apparieren: zu viele Unfälle durch zersplittern! Einige Augenblicke dachte er an einen Besen, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Zu unbequem für längere Flüge. Besen machen sich nur gut bei Fotosessions.

Irgendwo musste er sich mal nach seinem Marsch ausruhen. Die drei Besen, wäre ja nicht schlecht gewesen, aber leider wusste er schon aus Erfahrung das Madam Rosmerta nie viele Getränke vorrätig hatte. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihm jedes Mal wenn er dort war versichert, das ihr alle Getränke ausgegangen wären. Er hatte es auch schon mal (notgedrungen) im Eberkopf versucht. Der war zwar weit unter seiner Würde, aber er war ja schließlich nicht spießig. Aber der alte Wirt hatte ihn höflich gebeten zu gehen, da es ihm wohl unangenehm war, eine solch große Berühmtheit wie ihn dort zu bewirten. Die Art war nur etwas grob gewesen in der er ihm vermittelte: „Verschwinde! Du vergraulst mir die Gäste!"

Wenigstens lag kein Schnee mehr und die Sonne war rausgekommen. Ansonsten hätte seine Ausgehrobe doch sehr gelitten. Da es auch nahezu windstill war, war es auch nicht so kalt, was auch einige Straßenhändler begrüßten.

Als er in einer kleine Seitengasse mit einigen Straßenhändlern einbog, stand er, da er in Gedanken versunken war, urplötzlich vor einem Zwerg, der „Wichtel aus Cornwall" lautstark anpries. Als der kleine Mann Lockhart bemerkte, er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und seine Augen funkelten böse als er schrie: „DU!"

Lockhart schaute erschreckt auf den Zwerg, drehte sich um und lief. Doch er kam nicht weit. Vor ihm standen schon einige weitere Zwerge die ihn langsam einkreisten. Der kleine Händler kam mit einem mörderischem Blick auf ihn zu. „Du schuldest mir das Geld für ein halbes dutzend Käfige, prall gefüllt mit Wichteln. Und das seit fast einem halben Jahr!"

Gilderoy hob abwehrend seine Hände, dann lächelte er den Zwerg verlegen an und sagte ausweichend: „Ein ... dummer Fehler meinerseits. Ich hab momentan so viel um die Ohren. Sie haben doch sicherlich von den Angriffen gehört, oben in der Schule? Schüler sind angegriffen worden! Ich hab alle Hände voll zu tun den Angreifer dingfest zu machen. Und da es seit geraumer Zeit keinen neue Angriff gegeben hat- ... nun ja- ... - hab ich es wohl geschafft. Ich hab mich heldenmutig der Kreatur gestellt die die armen Jungs, den Geist und die kleine Katze angegriffen hat." Aus seiner Stimme war fast ein ängstliches Quietschen zu hören. „Selbstverständlich werde ich Sie bezahlen, darum bin ich ja auch hier! Ich bin sofort zu ihnen geeilt, nachdem ich nun etwas Zeit erübrigen konnte." Dann strahlte er den Zwerg mit seinem gewinnbringensten Lächeln an.

Die Zwerge die um ihn herum standen hatten teilweise ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt, oder sie hielten etwas wie Stöcke oder Knüppel in der Hand, die sie gegen ihn als Waffe benutzen konnten. „Sie sind also gekommen um mich endlich zu bezahlen?" Der Händler sah Lockhart ungläubig an.

„Doch! Selbstverständlich bin ich deshalb hier! Glauben Sie etwa ich wäre ein unehrlicher Mensch?" Der Zwerg hörte Lockharts Worte, schaute ihn eindringlich an und sagte laut und knapp: „JA!"

„Ich glaub es auch erst wenn ich das Geld sehe, Hugo. Lass es uns aus ihm herausprügeln. Ich kenne solche Leute wie ihn zur Genüge, das ist ein Lügner! Ein alter Soldat wie ich hat schon einige seiner Sorte im Leben gesehen." Einer der Zwerge mit einem Schlagstock bewaffnet, den er zur Untermalung seiner Worte immer wieder in seine Hand schlug, hatte gesprochen. Der Händler, Hugo, nickte.

Lockhart stotterte verunsichert und nestelte an einer Tasche seiner Robe, bis er seine Geldbörse daraus hervor gekramt hatte. „H-hier i-ich h-habe ihr G-Geld! D-da s-sehn Sie!"

Hugo riss ihm die Geldbörse aus der Hand und kippte deren Inhalt in die seine. „Das reicht nicht! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie viel die Wichtel wert waren, wie viel Arbeit es war diese zu fangen? Du Schuft! Arme ehrliche Händler betrügen das kannst du, und wahrscheinlich hast du den Kindern oben im Schloss auch noch erzählt, das du sie selbst gefangen hast." Lockharts Gesichtszüge entgleisten etwa für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann jedoch fing er sich wieder und unterbreitete strahlend den Zwergen seinen Vorschlag: „Sehen Sie, ich habe da ein kleines Angebot für Sie. In Hogwarts soll für den Valentinstag etwas besonderes stattfinden. Ich bin extra zu ihnen gekommen um mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Ich werde Sie im Anschluss dafür gut entlohnen, auch für die Wichtel. Nehmen Sie das mal-...", er deutete auf die Geldbörse in der Hand des Zwerges, „... als kleinen

Vorschuss." Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn.

Der Zwerg schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Glauben Sie mir mein Freund.", Lockhart redete weiter auf ihn ein. „Sie und ihre Leute müssen nur einen kleinen Auftritt vor den Schülern und Lehrern absolvieren und bekommen für diese winzige Kleinigkeit viel Geld. Sie brauchen kaum etwas zu tun. Einfach nur hereinspazieren und ein paar Valentinsgrüße überbringen, nichts weiter. Na! Ist das ein Wort?" Er hielt Hugo seine Hand hin. „Schlagen Sie ein Partner."

Zögernd ergriff der Zwerg Gilderoys Hand. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl einen Fehler zu machen als er auf Lockharts Angebot einging.

ooo

Im Cafe von Madam Puddifoot saßen Helen und Severus und genossen den Samstagnachmittag in Hogsmeade. Glücklicherweise war es kein Ausgehwochenende für die Schüler, ansonsten hätten die beiden kaum einen freien Tisch bekommen. So saßen sie mit nur wenigen anderen Gästen im Cafe die Ruhe des Augenblicks genießend. Vor ihnen standen zwei Gläser Waldnymphenkaffeetraum, ein alkoholhaltiger Eiskaffee den besonders gerne Paare bestellten, dem man eine anregende Wirkung bei Verliebten zuschrieb. Ein sehr beliebtes Getränk, besonders zum Valentinstag.

„Hallo, ihr zwei! Ich denke ich setz mich mal mit zu euch." Von einem Ohr bis zum anderen strahlend setzte sich Lockhart an den kleinen runden Tisch an dem sie saßen, zu ihnen. Severus und Helens Gesichter zeigten darüber wenig Begeisterung. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt wie er ins Cafe gekommen war. „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen was ich heute schon alles auf die Beine gestellt hab für den kommenden Valentinstag. Aber ich hab einige sehr talentierte, na ja was man hier schon so findet halt, Leute engagiert." Es folgten endlose Reden wo er überall gewesen war und trotz allgemeinem ausgebucht-seins der hiesigen Agenturen, doch noch unter viel Mühe eine Gruppe von ,Künstlern' anheuern konnte.

Während er sprach kam Madam Puddifoot an den Tisch um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Mit einem Blick auf Severus und Helens Gläser sagte er beiläufig: „Sieht interessant aus. Ich nehme das gleiche und ein Stück Kuchen, irgendwas mit Früchten." Er strahlte Madam Puddifoot an, doch sie sah etwas ungläubig aus. „Sind Sie sicher? Das ist Waldnymphenkaffeetraum." Nachdem er sie anschaute als wenn ihm das nichts sagen würde, fügte sie hinzu: „Man nennt ihn auch Liebestrank!" – „Oh!" Lockhart überlegte kurz: „Dann Kaffee mit ganz viel Sahne drin, und den Kuchen! Aber den ohne Sahne!" Dann ging er übergangslos wieder zu seinen Erzählungen seiner Tageserlebnisse zurück.

„Wie geht es ihrem Vogel? Ich hoffe er hat sich erholt?" Severus unterbrach mit dieser Frage, obwohl es ihn nicht im mindesten interessierte, Lockharts Redefluss. „Wie?" Der Blonde schaute ihn erstaunt fragend an. „Na letzten Monat! Im Krankenflügel!" – „Ach so, das meinen Sie. - Danke der Nachfrage. Vigo geht es wieder blendend. Er ist übrigens ein Geschenk eines Fans gewesen. - Wussten Sie das die majestätischen Vögel meine Lieblingstiere sind? Bestimmt wussten Sie es, ich hab's erwähnt in einem meiner Bücher, lassen Sie mich nachdenken, das war in-..." – „Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti.", rutschte es Helen beiläufig raus. Beide Männer sahen sie erstaunt an. Gilderoy Lockhart musste augenblicklich noch breiter lächeln. „Sie könnten ja fast Miss Granger Konkurrenz machen. Das war übrigens eine der Aufgaben in einem Test den ich hab schreiben lassen. Miss Granger hat alle Fragen richtig beantwortet." – „Diesmal nennen Sie sie nicht,Zottelhaarig'?" Helen sah ihn eisig an, während sie das Thema wechselte. Er schob sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund und spülte es mit einem Schluck Kaffee runter bevor er antwortete: „Nun mit einer geeigneten Haarpflegeserie, könnte man das haarige Problem mühelos in den Griff kriegen. Ich hege übrigens schon lange den Wunsch eine solche auf den Markt zu bringen, das wusste sie übrigens auch." Er grinste den beiden vor stolz, das eine seiner Schülerinnen das alles über ihn wusste, zu. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien nur noch aus seinen blitzenden weißen Zähnen zu bestehen. Seltsamerweise sah man diesen nicht an das er gerade Kuchen gegessen hatte und dabei Kaffee getrunken.

Lockhart sah die eisigen Gesichter und schloss daraus, dass das Paar Turteltauben lieber für sich allein war.

Als er aufstand sagte er noch schnell zu Snape: „Severus? Sie sind doch so freundlich und übernehmen heute meine Rechnung. Ich hab leider mein ganzes Geld für diese Gruppe ausgegeben die ich engagiert habe. Wiedersehen!" Ohne auf Severus Einspruch zu warten verschwand Gilderoy schnell zur Tür raus.

Severus war erst mal sprachlos. Doch das erste was er fassungslos sagte nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte war: „Du ließt seine Bücher?"

TBC


	15. Immer noch 13 Februar

Hallo ihr alle zusammen,

diesmal ist das Kapitel etwas kürzer ausgefallen, dafür ist dann das nächste wieder etwas länger. Wir haben immer noch den Tag vor Valentinstag. Könnt ihr euch an die Anekdoten erinnern die Lockhart da zum besten gegeben hat? Das kommt heute.

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

ooo

* * *

ooo 

**Immer noch 13. Februar**

Helen stampfte zum Schlosstor rein, dicht gefolgt von Severus. „Ich fass es immer noch nicht! Sogar sein Lieblingstier wusstest du!" – „Ich hab nur mal einen Blick in eins seiner Bücher geworfen - war nur aus Zufall.", verteidigte sich Helen, aber in Snapes Ohren nicht sehr glaubwürdig. „Ach ja!" Severus sah sie immer noch ungläubig an als sie in Richtung Lehrerzimmer gingen. Das war auch an Nichtschultagen ein gut besuchter Aufenthaltsort für das Lehrpersonal.

ooo

Leichte Schritte ertönten in einem der vielen fackelbeschienenen Gänge von Hogwarts. Ein Mädchen ging einsam seinen Weg in Richtung Bibliothek. Ein Augenpaar heftete sich aus dunklem verbergendem Schatten auf die ankommende Schülerin, die das Fackellicht in warmes Licht tauchte. Ein böses Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht der Person die von jedem unbemerkt blieb. Doch es erstarb als sich laufende Schritte näherten. Ron Weasley tauchte auf und kam neben Hermione Granger zum normalen Gang.

„Verdammt!", dachte der Verborgene beim Anblick des Neuankömmlings.

„Was ist? Kommst du mit, Harry beim Training zusehen?", fragte Ron außer Atem. Hermione schaute streng zu ihm. „Dafür hab ich keine Zeit und DU auch nicht! Wir gehen in die Bibliothek und da werden wir lernen! Die Prüfungen sind schon sehr nah!" Ihre Stimme war fast wie ein Befehl. „Ach komm schon! Lernen können wir auch ein andermal und es sind noch Monate bis zu den Prüfungen. Schauen wir lieber beim Training zu." In Rons Gesicht spiegelte sich die Frage warum er bloß gefragt hatte, aber unbewusst war er manchmal auch froh das es wenigstens einen gab der ihn ständig ermahnte zu lernen. „Na komm schon Ron oder willst du werden wie Crabbe und Goyle?" Das hatte gesessen. Er trottete Hermione zur Bibliothek hinterher.

Die verborgene Gestallt im Schatten knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Heute bist du noch mal davon gekommen Mädchen. Aber du wirst nicht immer einen Begleiter finden, und dann bist du dran! Notfalls wird mir der blonde Trottel dabei helfen müssen."

ooo

Als Lockhart die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete, indem vorher noch laut gelacht und geredet wurde, verstummte alles im Raum. Lockhart sah sich um. Binns döste in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und die anderen saßen entweder mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten lesend in einem Sessel und schauten ihn nun stumm an oder saßen an dem größerem Tisch im Zimmer zu einer Gruppe zusammen. Alle Augen, bis die von Binns, waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Einen wunderschönen Nachmittag werte Kollegen.", rief Gilderoy freudig.

„Ich muss zum Quidditch Training - die Schüler beaufsichtigen." Hooch versuchte sich an Lockhart vorbei zum Ausgang zu drängen. „Habe ich ihnen schon von meinen Quidditch Erfolgen erzählt? In der letzten Meisterschaft um den Pokal hatte man mich bekniet unser Land zu vertreten. Sie glauben gar nicht was man mir alles geboten hat damit ich den Sieg hole. Aber leider musste ich ja zu derzeit mit einer Todesfee- ..." – „Ja! Zur Genüge. Nun lassen Sie mich schon vorbei." Die grauhaarige Frau mit den gelben Augen sah ihn ungehalten an. „Aber meine Liebe, ich könnte- ..."

„Ja! Warum nicht?" Professor Sprouts Augen leuchteten auf. Sie stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch und verkündete: „Ich wollte Sie schon immer mal in Aktion sehen. Ihr Talent für Quidditch sollte ja schon hinlänglich bekannt sein. Wie wär's? Zeigen Sie uns ein paar ihrer Aktionen? Sie sind doch ein genauso guter Sucher wie Hüter oder Jäger! Zeigen Sie es mal unsern Quidditch Teams was Sie drauf haben. Ich werde ihnen auch meinen Besen leihen!"

Die Mundwinkel des Blondgelockten zuckten ein wenig, dann antwortete er ausflüchtend: „Ich hab leider mein Sportdress nicht da, und in dieser Robe, die ist brandneu- ..." Madam Hooch sah ihn herausfordernd an: „Ach das bisschen Schmutz und Schweiß wird im Nu wieder weggezaubert, das geht schon." Dann packte sie ihn grob am Arm als wollte sie ihn mit sich rausschleifen. Ein wenig Panik tauchte in seinen Augen auf: „Lassen Sie uns das lieber auf das nächste Training verschieben. Im Moment hab ich es auch ein wenig mit dem Rücken. Eine kleine Zerrung als ich- ..." – „Ein kleiner Massagezauber und schon sind Sie so gut wie neu geboren. Ich freu mich so darauf, wie Sie geschickt dem Klatscher ausweichen und dem gegnerischen Sucher den Schnatz nicht gönnen werden, indem Sie waghalsige Manöver fliegen. - Pomona, lass das mal mit dem Besen. Ich werd' schon dafür sorgen das er einen guten Besen erhält."

Lockhart wand sich aus Hoochs eisernem Griff. „Äh, ich wollte es ja eigentlich nicht sagen. Es liegt mir fern meine Taten so an die große Glocke zu hängen. Aber die Zerrung- ... nun ja- ... das ist eigentlich keine, sondern: Erst habe ich das Gewächshaus vor gierigen Bestien geschützt, die wie aus dem Nichts aus dem verbotenen Wald kamen und nichts weiter im Sinn hatten als unsere wertvollen Alraunen, die durch meine Mithilfe doch so gut gedeihen, aufzufressen. Nicht auszudenken! Tag und Nacht habe ich dafür gesorgt das die Akne der jungen Alraunen zurückgeht, damit ich sie bald umtopfen kann. Und dann das!" Empört rief Professor Sprout: „Das haben Sie nicht!"

Lockhart war nun voll in Fahrt: „Oh doch meine Liebe. Ich habe alle Bestien vertrieben. Eigenhändig! Ich weiß doch wie wichtig sie sind. Ich muss doch bald den Trank aus ihnen brauen, um die armen versteinerten zu retten." Pomona Sprout ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Man konnte ihr ansehen das sie kurz vor dem explodieren stand. Filius Flitwick legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm um sie vor einer unüberlegten Tat zurück zu halten.

Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie mit gespielter Neugier fragte: „Und wie haben Sie sich denn nun diese ,Nichtzerrung' zugezogen?"

„Nun ja" Gilderoy Lockhart lächelte sie etwas verlegen an. „Nun als Zweites bin ich überall im Schloss gewesen und hab jeden Korridor gesichert." – „Ich habe gestern in jeder freien Minute Sicherungszauberbanne über die Korridore verhängt!", knurrte Flitwick und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, was Lockhart aber kaum mitbekam, da der kleine Professor dadurch um keinen Deut größer wirkte. „Machen Sie sich mal Nichts draus mein lieber kleiner Flitwick, meine Banne sind nun mal stärker und mächtiger. Aber wie sagt man doch so schön: Der gute Wille zählt!" Lockhart sah gönnerisch auf Flitwick hinunter, der hinter dem Tisch hervor gekommen war und nun vor Lockhart stand. Der Träger des Merlinordens dritter Klasse holte wieder aus: „Dann ist mir das Monster fast sogar begegnet! Ich sah seinen Schatten!" Er beugte sich etwas vor hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und deutete mit seinen Händen auf einen imaginären Angreifer. „Ich nahm die Verfolgung auf, und blieb dabei in einer dieser verflixten Trickstufen hängen, nachdem ich es schon durch das ganze Schloss gejagt und fast gestellt hatte! Durch das hängen bleiben bin ich schwer gestürzt. Und so habe ich mich nun Mal verletzt." – „Als ich Sie gestern aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreit habe, sah es aber ehr so aus als wenn sie vor einer Ratte geflüchtet wären. Und nach einem schweren Sturz sah es auch nicht aus!", sagte Flitwick aufgebracht.

Lockhart lächelte den Lehrer für Zauberkunst an als hätte er ein verstörtes Kind vor sich, was nicht wusste was es redete. „War es nicht eher so, das ich SIE gerettet habe? Ich wollte es ja nicht so herausprahlen, aber wenn Sie tatsächlich versuchen wollen- ..." – „Sie sind ein Lügner!", schrie Flitwick. „Aber, aber mein Lieber, wer wird denn gleich ausfallend werden. Das Monster hätte Sie erwischt wäre ich nicht gewesen." Der kleine Zauberer bebte nun vor Wut. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.

Da nun alle Augen im Raum auf die beiden Männer gerichtet waren, merkte auch keiner das die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge bekamen durch ihre eigene Diskussion die im Inneren des Raumes nicht mit.

„Jetzt wollen Sie wohl noch behaupten, das die Ratte vor der Sie zurückgesprungen sind, das Monster ist?", quiekte Flitwick. Es war eindeutig zuviel. Flitwick zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lockhart.

Leider hatten Severus und Helen nicht mitbekommen das Flitwick seinen Zauberstab gegen Lockhart erhoben hatte. „War doch nur ein ganz kurzer Blick in das Buch. Es war Hermiones Schulbuch und sie war schließlich eine ganze Weile im Krankenflügel." – „Ach, wirklich nur ein ganz kurzer Blick, ja? Und du schlägst ausgerechnet diese Seite auf?", fragte Severus sarkastisch. Helen funkelte ihn böse an: „Du sagst das so als wenn ich ihn anhimmeln würde." – „Das tun einige der Kinder ja auch, besonders die pubertierenden Mädchen. Insbesondere das ,Katzenmädchen'!", sagte Severus gehässig. Helen trat unbewusst genau in dem Moment zwischen die Streitenden als Flitwick, der seinerseits das eintreten von Helen und Severus nicht bemerkt hatte, einen Zauber auf Lockhart schleuderte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand Helen da. Flitwick legte vor Schreck, das er Helen mit seinem Fluch erwischt hatte, die linke Hand auf den Mund während seine Rechte immer noch seinen Zauberstab umklammert hielt.

Lockhart hob seine Hand und fuchtelte vor Helens Gesicht damit herum. Sie reagierte nicht. Alle im Raum einschließlich Severus sahen geschockt zu. Der Blonde schnippte mit den Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie stand da und zeigte keine Reaktion. Dann tippte er ihr einmal etwas fester gegen die Schulter. Wie eine Statur fiel sie in Richtung Flitwick und stürzte auf den nur halb so großen Mann der sie nur mit Mühe halten konnte.

Lockhart sagte erstaunt zu dem kleinen Zauberkunstlehrer: „Die Frauen fliegen ja regelrecht auf Sie. Dummerweise schlafen sie in ihrer Gesellschaft schon im Stehen ein." Dann beeilte er sich den Ausgang zu erreichen. Beim hinausgehen sagte er noch schnell zu Snape – augenscheinlich versuchte er die Situation mit einem Witz zu entschärfen: „Irgendwas machen Sie falsch, Severus. Versuchen Sie es das nächste Mal besser mit einem stärkeren Liebestrank, dann läge ihre Freundin jetzt auch nicht in Filius Armen."

Wäre Lockhart nicht so schnell verschwunden, wäre der nächste Fluch in seine Richtung garantiert aus Snapes Zauberstab gekommen.

TBC

Demnächst: Valentinstag


	16. Valentinstag

Hallo ihr!

Endlich kommt das Valentinskapitel. Wenn man Lockhart hat braucht man keinen Voldemort mehr, soviel Unheil könnte selbst der nicht anrichten ;-)

Hier hab ich einiges direkt aus dem Buch einfließen lassen.

Was das Phantom angeht: Jetzt sollte einiges klarer werden

Hermione/Helen geht's soweit gut. Sie schläft nur und wird bald wieder aufwachen.

Sev wird seine Rache kühl servieren. Die Auswirkungen kommen – nun wir werden sehen.

JKR ist mal gefragt worden mit wem aus ihren Büchern sie niemals allein auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt sein wolle. Ihre erste Antwort war: Gilderoy Lockhart!

Selbst Dumbledore wird in diesem Kapitel nicht von unserem Goldlöckchen verschont.

Und viel Spaß

Eure

Morg

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

**

* * *

**

ooo

**Valentinstag**

_Sonntag Schultag ? (Ich hab die Datumsangabe nicht gemacht, das war JKR. Sie hat einen eigenen Kalender und ich glaub nicht das da andere Tage draufstehen als auf meinem.)_

_In diesem Kapitel wird es auch einige Buchzitate geben, das ist dann in kursive geschrieben._

14. Februar 1993 - Valentinstag

Flitwick hatte Severus an diesem Morgen abgeholt, er wollte vor dem Essen noch mit ihm sprechen, wegen dem was am Vortag geschehen war. Der vergangene Tag war ihm furchtbar peinlich, was man auch seinem Gesicht ansah, welches eine leichte Rötung aufwies. „Tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid Severus. Am allerwenigsten wollte ich Helen verletzen. Ich wollte doch nur diesen aufgeblasenen Widerling ins Reich der Träume schicken."

Snape und Flitwick gingen nun gemeinsam durchs Treppenhaus zur großen Halle zum Frühstück. „Das weiß ich doch. Leider ist Helen immer noch ausgeknockt und dabei schnarcht sie als wenn sie den verbotenen Wald abholzen wolle." – „Das ist leider eine Nebenwirkung des Fluchs. Warum hast du sie nicht in den Krankenflügel oder in ihr Zimmer gebracht? Es war wirklich nicht nötig das du sie mitgenommen hast. Ich hab dir doch gesagt das sie genau vierundzwanzig Stunden durchschlafen wird." – „Ihre Kammer liegt nun mal direkt neben dem großem Krankenzimmer im Krankenflügel, genau wie Poppys. Und Poppy war nicht grade begeistert über das Schnarchen also hab ich sie mitgenommen. Das war wohl auch so eine Nebenwirkung des Fluchs, das man keinen Schallzauber anwenden kann?" – „Ich sagte schon das es mir leid tut. So im Nachhinein merke ich auch das es eine ganz blöde Idee war. – Übrigens darf ich dir mal sagen das du schlecht aussiehst." – „Rat mal wer daran schuld ist." – „Wenn im meinem Bett eine Frau wäre die mich die ganze Nacht wach hält, würde ich wohl nicht so schlimm aussehen. -Hehehe-", kicherte Flitwick.

Severus blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, drehte sich zu ihm und beugte sich mit einem mörderischen Blick, der einem Schüler mindestens einen Monat in Schockzustand versetzt hätte, zu ihm runter. Flitwick hob abwehrend seine Arme hoch, als er lachend sagte: „Ist ja gut! Eine derart schnarchende Frau hätte mich am nächsten Morgen auch wie einen Gartengnom aussehen lassen!" Snape verzog einen Mundwinkel nach oben bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und schweigend weiter ging.

„Was hat Dumbledore gesagt als er dich zu sich beorderte?", fragte Severus ruhig beim Weitergehen. Der Zauberkunstlehrer brauchte eine kleine Weile bis er antwortete: „Er war ziemlich sauer. Schon das ich überhaupt die Absicht hatte einen Kollegen verletzen zu wollen." – „Er hat dich verwarnt?" – „Ja. Das war meine erste Verwarnung in so vielen Jahren in denen ich als Lehrer arbeite. Er sagte es sei unverantwortlich, das ich mich nicht vorher gründlich umgeschaut hätte bevor ich den Fluch geschleudert hab. Es sei entsetzlich verantwortungslos was ich unbeabsichtigt mit einer unserer Krankenschwestern gemacht habe."

Als die beiden die große Halle betraten starrten sie ungläubig in den Saal. „Heiliger Merlin! Was ist denn hier passiert?", kam es von beiden fast wie aus einem Mund.

ooo

Hugo und elf weitere Zwerge meldeten sich pünktlich früh Morgens bei Lockhart im Büro. Dieser war in einen rosa Umhang gehüllt. „Ah! Da sind Sie ja. Schön das Sie da sind." Lockhart strahlte und ließ seine Zähne dabei blitzen. „Bitte ziehen Sie das an." Er hielt den Zwergen ,besondere' Kostüme entgegen. Es sah aus wie weiße recht knappe Nachthemden, knapp sogar für Zwerge, mit goldenen Flügeln dran befestigt. Ein paar der Zwerge riefen empört: „Das zieh ich nicht an, keine Chance!"

Lockhart lächelte verstehend: „Natürlich müssen Sie keine Toga tragen, wenn Sie nicht möchten. Sie können natürlich auch ,DAS' anziehen, aber die Flügel müssen Sie auf jeden Fall tragen." Er hielt etwas hoch was wie überdimensionierte Windeln aussah. „Da ich ohnehin keine zwölf Togen auftreiben konnte, werden Sie sich eh einigen müssen was Sie tragen werden. Denken Sie an unsere Abmachung. Ach ja und hier sind die dazugehörigen Harfen." Einer der Zwerge murmelte: „Hätte da eigentlich nicht Pfeil und Bogen dazugehört, dann hätte ich jetzt wenigstens eine Waffe mit der ich ihn umbringen könnte."

„Meine Herrn, sollten Sie nun einen Rückzieher machen, werden Sie nicht bezahlt. Und das Geld für die Wichtel können Sie dann auch vergessen." Seine Mine wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick eisig.

Hugo schnaubte: „Das war nicht unser Deal! Die Wichtel müssen Sie auf jeden Fall bezahlen, und wir sind nicht gekommen um uns demütigen zu lassen." – „Aber, aber mein Lieber. Arbeiten Sie und ich werde Sie großzügig entlohnen, ansonsten gibt's gar nichts. Dann haben Sie nämlich unsere Vereinbarung gebrochen."

Kurze Zeit später betraten die Zwerge in ihren ,Kostümen', sehr ungehalten dreinblickend, die große Halle.

ooo

Überall an den Wände der großen Halle waren Blumen befestigt in den Tönen von babyrosa bis hin zu grellem pink. Selbst um die Tischbeine waren Blumengirlanden geschlungen. Der verzauberte Himmel der Halle war fahlblau und aus ihm rieselte herzförmiges Konfetti in den gleichen Farbtönen wie die Blumen. Selbst der Boden und die Tische waren von Konfetti und Blumen nicht verschont worden.

Als die Lehrer ihre Plätze an ihrem Tisch einnahmen konnten sie ihre Valentins-Tischgedecke' bewundern, speziell für die Lehrer: Eine herzförmige komplett spitzenbesetzte rosa Unterlage. Teller mit Rosenbemalung, Besteck kunstvoll mit Herzchen verziert und alles umrandet mit rosa Rosen und dazwischen herzförmiges Konfetti mit Glitzerüberzug.

Jeder einzelne Lehrerstuhl war mit Blumen bestückt worden. Severus dachte während er an seinem Platz saß, wobei sein Gesicht recht düster aussah,Wie viel Kitsch kann ein Mensch ertragen.' - Und wenn er einen Blick auf seine Kollegen warf, dachten sie genauso. McGonagall flüsterte grimmig dreinblickend: „Ich glaube ich bekomme Heuschnupfen."

Severus besah sich das Essen am Lehrertisch. Nicht nur die Butter hatte die Form von Herzen auch das Brot, die Wurst, der Schinken und der Käse waren in Herzform gebracht worden. Sogar die Spiegeleier! Aber bei denen nicht nur die äußere Form sondern auch das Eigelb! Frühstückseier fielen an diesem Morgen komplett aus, es sei denn man hatte Hunger auf lebendes Geflügel, da aus diesen gerade flauschige Küken schlüpften.

Nachdem sich die Halle mit Lehren und Schülern gefüllt hatte stand Lockhart in seinem rosa Umhang auf und _gebot armfuchtelnd Schweigen_ als er in den Saal rief: _„Einen glücklichen Valentinstag! Und danken möchte ich den inzwischen sechsundvierzig Leuten, die mir Karten geschickt haben."_ Sprout flüsterte Hooch zu: „Also ich hab ihm einen anonymen Drohbrief geschickt."

„_Ja, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diese kleine Überraschung für Sie alle vorzubereiten- und es kommt noch besser" Lockhart klatschte in die Hände._

Die Lehrer schauten entsetzt zum Eingangsportal der Halle durch die grade ein Dutzend Zwerge reinmarschierten. Was so entsetzlich an dieser Darbietung war, war das Aussehen der Zwerge. Sie trugen nicht mal richtige Kleidung. Die meisten waren fast nackt! Keiner von ihnen sah aus als wenn sie freiwillig so angezogen wären. Snape konnte deutlich in den Gesichtern der zwölf kleinen Männern Abscheu und Scham erkennen. Nicht mal Voldemort hatte Menschen je derart gedemütigt.

„_Meine freundlichen Liebesboten", strahlte Lockhart. „Sie werden heute durch die Schule streifen und ihre Valentinsgrüße überbringen. Und damit ist der Spaß noch nicht zu Ende! Ich bin sicher, meine Kollegen werden sich dem Geist der Stunde nicht verschließen wollen. Warum bitten wir nicht Professor Snape, uns zu zeigen, wie man einen Liebestrank mischt! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Professor Flitwick weiß mehr als jeder Hexenmeister, den ich je getroffen habe, darüber, wie man jemanden in Trance zaubert, der durchtriebene alte Hund!" Professor Flitwick begrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Snape sah aus, als ob er den Ersten, der ihn nach einem Liebestrank fragte, vergiften würde._

ooo

Nach dem Frühstück:

Die meisten hatten die Halle verlassen, Schüler wie Lehrer. Die Zwerge hatten ihre Aufgabe als ,Liebesboten' aufgenommen und waren nun überall in der Schule unterwegs. Einzig Dumbledore und Lockhart waren noch am Lehrertisch.

Gilderoy stand auf straffte seine Robe und strahlte. Zu Albus Dumbledore gewannt sagte er: „Ich muss dann nun auch mal zu meinem Unterricht. Ich wette da liegen schon wieder Stapelweise Valentinsbriefe auf meinem Pult. - Und? Sie müssen zugeben das hab ich doch hervorragend hinbekommen, oder?"

Der Schulleiter starrte immer noch in den Raum als wenn er unter Schock stand. „Äh - ja -äh-...- interessante Darbietung." – „Ich wusste das es ihnen gefallen würde. Sie kümmern sich doch um die Gage der Zwerge? – Bis später."

Und schon war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.

ooo

Snape hatte am Nachmittag gerade die erste Klasse als die Tür zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag aufsprang und einer dieser schlechtgelaunten Zwerge im lächerlichen Kostüm reingeplatzt kam. „Was gibt's?", fauchte er den grimmig drein blickenden Gast an, der sich nach einem bestimmten Schüler umsah. „He! Ich mach hier nur meinen Job!", schnaubte der kleine Mann. „Aber nicht in meinem Klassenzimmer! Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich das heute schon wiederholt gesagt habe!" – „Jawohl, Sir! Doch ich bin hier schließlich nicht allein. Und ich war hier unten garantiert noch nicht! Der Krach hier im Gang ist ja unerträglich. Wie halten Sie das hier eigentlich ständig aus?"

In dem Moment endete das schnarchende Geräusch, was ein allgemeines aufatmen

auslöste.

Da die Schüler gerade nichts taten was eine besondere Aufsicht erforderte, ließ Severus sie für eine Weile allein. Helen war offensichtlich aufgewacht. „Macht mit den Kröten weiter und verhaltet euch still bis ich wieder da bin. Und vergesst nicht, ich bleibe in hörreichweite." Mit diesen leise aber streng gesprochenen Worten verließ er den Tränkeklassenraum.

Der Zwerg zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte weiter nach dem Schüler dem er einen Valentinsgruß überbringen sollte. Die Kinder fingen unterdessen an über das Geräusch zu diskutieren. „Mann, was war das?", fragte ein blonder Junge. Ein dunkelhaariges Gryffindor Mädchen flüsterte ängstlich: „Das war bestimmt das Monster! Und Snape hält es hier unten!"

„Ruhe!", brüllte der Zwerg. „Solange euer Lehrer nicht da ist habe ich hier als Erwachsener das sagen und ihr habt gefälligst weiter zu arbeiten und nicht rumzuschwatzen!" Mit militärischem Gehabe brachte der Zwerg die Klasse zum Schweigen. Er ging durch die Tischreihen und sah wie ein General dabei aus der seine Soldaten inspizierte. „Und sollte ich auch nur ein einziges Wort über meine Windeln hören, oder das irgendeiner von euch darauf starrt, dann leg ich persönlich jeden einzelnen von euch übers Knie!" Jeder Schüler im Raum glaubte ihm aufs Wort das er ernst machen würde, so verstummten alle.

Bei seinem Gang durch die Tischreihen kam er an Ginny Weasley vorbei, diese machte mit einem „Ähm?" auf sich aufmerksam. Durchdringend sah er sie an: „Stottere hier nicht rum. Rede!"

Ginny stand automatisch wie ein Soldat stramm und fragte mit starrem Blick: „Könnten Sie einen Valentinsgruß für mich überbringen?" – „An wen?" – „An einen Jungen!" Sie errötete etwas. „Na, an ein Mädchen hätte ich auch nicht gedacht." – „Sein Name ist Harry, Harry Potter. Sir." – „Arry Potter? Kenn' ich nicht. Wie wäre es mit ein paar mehr Informationen?"

„Aber er hat die Welt von ,Sie wissen schon wem' befreit!", sagte das Mädchen neben Ginny. Dann kicherte sie: „Und sie wünschte das er mit ihr gehen würde." – „Ach halt die Klappe!", fauchte Ginny das Mädchen an. Der Zwerg sagte schnell: „Ach der Arry Potter! Wie sieht er denn aus?"

„Also seine Haare sind Ebenholz schwarz und seine Augen sind grün. Genau - dieses grün." Ginny deutete auf die Kröte vor sich die sie grade gepökelt hatte. Und er hat eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn, aber sprechen Sie ihn bitte nicht darauf an!" Der Zwerg nickte. „Alles klar! Valentinsgruß wird an Arry Potter überbracht."

ooo

Als Snape wiederkehrte, war er überrascht wie ruhig die Erstklässler vor sich hinarbeiteten. Sie beachteten nicht einmal den lächerlich gekleideten Zwerg der zwischen den Schülern auf und ab marschierte.

Da die Stunde nun eh vorüber war, entließ er die Klasse. Doch beim hinausgehen schnappte sich der Zwerg einen Slytherin Jungen, der sich bislang etwas versteckt gehalten hatte und schmetterte ihm ein schier ohrenbetäubenden Valentinsgruß entgegen. Erst als er seinen schrecklich falschen Gesang beendet hatte ließ er den Jungen los, der dann schnell das Weite suchte.

„He! Würden Sie für mich auch einen Valentinsgruß überbringen?" Der Zwerg schaute den Lehrer überrascht an. „An eine Lady?" – „Glauben Sie etwa ich will die nächsten Nächte allein verbringen? - Nein! Der Gruß geht an Lockhart!" Der Zwerg lächelte diabolisch bei Severus Worten: „Ich nehme an Sie denken dabei an etwas Bestimmtes?"

Snape ging zu einem Schrank, welcher an der Wand hing und nahm ein Fläschchen heraus. Dann ging er zu einem anderen Schrank aus dem er ein Flakon holte, in dieses füllte er etwas von der schwarz schimmernden Flüssigkeit aus dem Fläschchen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Flakon und gravierte die Schrift ,Felix Felicis' ein, etwas kleiner darunter ,Trink Dein Glück'. Dann überreichte er dem Zwerg mit einem ebenso teuflischen Grinsen das Flakon. „Ist Felix Felicis nicht ein goldfarbener Trank?" Der Zwerg runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Felix Felicis IST goldfarben. - Sagen Sie ihm, es sei von einer unbekannten Verehrerin! Und singen Sie ihm noch so ein nettes Lied wie eben dem Jungen." Der Zwerg konnte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er das Flakon entgegen nahm.

ooo

Einige Stunden später im Gryffindorturm entdeckte Harry Potter das Geheimnis von Tom Riddles Tagebuch, welches er einige Wochen zuvor im Klo der maulenden Myrtle gefunden hatte. Er folgte Tom auf eine Reise in das Buch, in eine Zeit die fünfzig Jahre zurück lag. Harry beobachtete Toms Gespräch mit dem damaligem Schuldirektor und folgte ihm dann in die Kerker nach. Er konnte allerdings nur sehen was Riddle ihm zeigte. Und zeigen konnte er ihm nur was er selber gesehen hatte. Aber das es einen weiteren Beobachter an diesem späten Abend gab, wusste nicht einmal Tom Riddle selbst.

In einem dunklen Gang in den Kerkern, setzte ein junger Vogel zur Landung an. Kaum hatte er den Boden berührt fing sein Körper an zu wachsen. Seine Federn waren verschwunden. Er schüttelte seine langen Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht das ein Grinsen frei gab. „Das geht ja immer besser.", sagt er leise zu sich selbst. Der Vogel der sich nun vollständig in einen Jungen verwandelt hatte trug eine Schuluniform mit Ravenclawabzeichen.

Nicht weit von ihm, höchstens ein Gang entfernt, begann jemand zu sprechen. Der Ravenclaw wusste das sich des öfteren dieser Gryffindor Hagrid hier unten rumtrieb, doch der bereitete ihm keine Sorgen. Doch diese Stimme gehörte jemand anderem. Er erkannte sie als die des Slytherin Vertrauensschülers Tom Riddle.

„_Schönen Abend, Rubeus.",_ sagte die Stimme schneidend. Eine Tür schlug zu. Der Ravenclaw wagte sich etwas näher um lauschen zu können. Etwas gedämpft hörte er die Stimme des Gryffindor Riesen Rubeus Hagrid. _„Was machst du denn hier, Tom?"_ Der Slytherin antwortete mit fester Stimme:_ „Es ist aus. Ich muss dich anzeigen, Rubeus. Man spricht schon darüber, Hogwarts zu schließen, wenn die Angriffe nicht aufhören." – „Was m-meinst-...", _kam es stotternd von Hagrid. Riddle sprach wieder: _„Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemanden töten wolltest. Aber Monster geben keine guten Haustiere ab. Ich denke, du hast es nur zum Üben rausgelassen und- ..." – „Es hat nie jemanden umgebracht!", _unterbrach ihn der Gryffindor. Eindringlich redete Tom Hagrid zu:_ „Mach schon, Rubeus. Die Eltern des toten Mädchens kommen morgen. Das Mindeste, was Hogwarts tun kann, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Wesen, das sie getötet hat, geschlachtet wird-..." – „Er war es nicht!", _rief Hagrid laut aus. _„Er - würd's nie tun! Er nie!" – „Geh zur Seite", _sagte Riddle.

Der Ravenclaw konnte ein helles Licht aufleuchten sehen welches offensichtlich von einem Zauber des Vertrauensschülers stammte. Einige Augenblicke später hörte er ein Geräusch von Rascheln und Klicken was sich schnell auf ihn zugbewegte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr für ihn auszuweichen.

Eine riesige Spinne huschte schnell an ihm vorbei und verschwand in einem der dunklen Gänge. Er lief dem Wesen neugierig geworden einige Schritte hinterher. Die beiden anderen Jungs hatten sein Interesse verloren. Leise sagte er dem Vieh kalt hinterher starrend: „Das war also das Monster das Myrtle getötet hat!"

TBC


	17. Der Tag nach Valentinstag

Kapitel 17 von 24

Was gemerkt? Countdown! Langsam aber sicher geht's aufs Ende zu.

Und wisst ihr nun nach der längeren Pause wer unser mörderischer Animagus ist. Das ich länger nicht mehr hochgeladen habe kommt daher das die Geschichte nun in ihre Endphase geht und ich einige Schwierigkeiten hatte alle Ereignisse in die Buchabschnitte einzusortieren. Dazu kam auch noch ein wenig Anpassung an Buch 6. Jetzt sollte dahingehend alles geordnet sein. Für die Anpassungen an Buch 6 hab ich mir noch jemanden aus dem Buch herangezogen. Auf den kommt ihr nie. Also kriegt keinen Schock wenn ihr da unten lest wer es ist. Wie es dazu kam kommt auch noch (später). Anfangs dachte ich ja nicht das das 6. Buch derart gut in die Geschichte reinpasst, aber mittlerweile denke ich: Besser ging's gar nicht.

So zurück zu unserem Animagus. Die meisten Fragen richteten sich auf ihn: Wer ist es?

Einer von euch hat es aber schon vor langer Zeit den Hinweis entdeckt, als ich das Kapitel damals hochgeladen hab.

Gratulation an: Nadja Haexe (du weißt welches Kapitel ich meine – Tja manchmal gehe ich erst sehr, sehr, sehr viel später darauf ein, denn das war ein Volltreffer)

Und Sveni du bist auch ganz dicht dran, aber ich glaube du hast den einen Hinweis den Nadja gefunden hat nicht gesehen. Das hätte deine Frage beantwortet. ;-)

Also noch mal für alle anderen die noch nicht draufgekommen sind:

Der Ravenclaw (das Ravenclaw betone ich mal ganz stark) im letzten Kapitel erwähnt jemanden. Jemanden ganz bestimmtes. Dieser jemand erwähnt in einen früheren Kapitel ihn (einen Ravenclaw). Und dieser jemand nennt einen Teil seines Namens. Der volle Name wird davor (mal ganz weit zurück blättern) genannt. Alles Klar? Motiv auch?

Dann die nächste Frage: Wo in Hogwarts versteckt sich unser Animagus? (Auflösung kommt schon Kürze)

Übrigens die OC's kann man in der Geschichte an einer Hand abzählen (selbst die Zwerge, allerdings ohne Namen, kamen ja im Buch vor). Der Animagus ist ein OC und mehr sage ich dazu nicht mehr für heute.

Ich bedanke mich noch mal bei allen Reviewern (das klingt ja schon fast wie Abschluss, ne soweit sind wir noch nicht).

Wenn euch was auffällt was völlig unlogisch erscheint (besonders zum Buch hin), sagt es ruhig. Ich bemühe mich komplett alles auf das Buch abzustimmen, wenn's möglich ist auch auf den Film (aber Buch hat da vorrang wenn's Unstimmigkeiten gibt).

Oh Lockhart ist schon wieder in den Startlöchern, will doch direkt wieder die erste Szene haben. Soll er! Wir wollen doch sehen was ihm Severus da schönes geschenkt hat (teuflisches Lachen)

Eure Morg

* * *

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

* * *

ooo

**Der Tag nach Valentinstag**

Eine Hand mit knorrigen Fingern klopfte heftig an eine Holztüre. Mit extravagantem Bademantel bekleidet und Duschhaube auf dem Kopf, öffnete der Mann der dahinter wohnte dieselbige verstimmt. „Filch! Es ist grade sieben Uhr Morgens! Kommen Sie später wieder." Lockhart versuchte die Tür wieder zu schließen, doch der Hausmeister hatte schon seinen Fuß in die Tür gestellt um das zu verhindern. „Direktor Dumbledore will Sie sprechen. Und ich rate ihnen ihn nicht warten zu lassen."

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis wenigstens um Acht?" – „Lassen Sie ihn nicht warten! - Es eilt!" Filch funkelte ihn böse an. „Hat das Monster wieder zugeschlagen?", fragte Lockhart gelangweilt. Mit einem dunklen Ausdruck antwortete der alte Hausmeister: „Nein, schlimmer. - Es geht um eine Rechnung. Er ist äußerst ungehalten."

Lockharts Blick fiel auf das Flakon was ihm jemand als Valentinspräsent hatte zukommen lassen. Wahrscheinlich sollte er den Felix Felicis lieber sofort zu sich nehmen, denn wenn er Filch so ansah, konnte ein klein wenig mehr Glück, als er ohnehin sein eigen nennen konnte, nie schaden. Er zog sich eiligst an und zog die Haube vom Kopf. Dann begann er die Lockenwickler die darunter zum Vorschein kamen aus seinem Haar zu entfernen. Zum Schluss kämmte er noch seine Locken durch damit sie auch perfekt saßen. Dann zeigte er wie jedes Mal wenn er in den Spiegel blickte sein berühmtes Lächeln das seine Zähne blitzen ließ.

Nun drehte er sich zu Filch um, der ihn kopfschüttelnd und reichlich genervt ansah. Er griff zu dem Flakon setzte es an seine Lippen und kippte den gesamten Inhalt in einem Zug runter. Zuckersüß säuselte er zu Filch: „Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen Vigo so früh schon zu füttern, kümmern Sie sich doch in meiner Abwesenheit um ihn, er mag am liebsten-..." Filch ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Er sagte schroff: „Ich hasse Vögel. Die machen nur alles dreckig. Möglicherweise erbarmt sich ja eine Hauselfe Vogelsitter zu spielen."

Filch starrte Lockhart mit einem spöttischen Grinsen an. „Was ist? Hab ich einen Fleck auf der Nase, oder warum schauen Sie so?" – „Nein Professor. Sie haben noch nie besser ausgesehen." – „Das will ich aber auch meinen.", sagte Gilderoy überheblich. Dann stolzierte er davon, in der festen Überzeugung das der Trank schon wirkte.

Aus der Richtung in der Lockhart verschwunden war kam ein greller Schrei, offenbar von einer Schülerin. Es klang wie: „Ahhhh! Das Monster!"

ooo

Zwischenzeitlich im Schlafgemach von Snape:

Severus wachte sehr früh auf, besonders wenn man den Schlafverlust der Nacht davor bedachte. Er hatte in dieser Nacht wesentlich besser geschlafen, auch wenn nicht all zu lang. Wenigstens den Rest des Valentinstages wollten er und Helen gebührend feiern. Sie hatten sich das Abendessen von den Hauselfen aufs Zimmer bringen lassen. Von ihnen hatten sie auch erfahren, das die meisten Lehrer die große Halle nicht in dem Zustand in der sie sich zur Zeit befand, betreten wollten. Sie versicherten das der Schaden bis zum Frühstück beseitigt war.

Er sah auf seinen nackten Unterarm. Blass, fast kaum zu erkennen war das dunkle Mal darauf eingebrannt. Es war schwach - ja, aber es war schon mal blasser. Helen hatte ihn bisher nicht ein einziges Mal danach gefragt. Auch wenn es jetzt nur schwach zu sehen war, sie musste es bemerkt haben. 'Gut, sie kommt schließlich aus Amerika und ob da die Bedeutung des dunklen Mals bei allen bekannt war, ist fraglich', dachte er. Aber irgendeine Reaktion hätte doch kommen müssen, was diese Tätowierung zu bedeuten hatte oder wie er dazu kam. Doch diese Frage war bislang ausgeblieben.

Als er ihr von seinem Vater erzählt hat, hatte sie anscheinend auch keine Probleme damit das er nur halbblütig war. Ihm wurde bewusst, das er nicht einmal wusste wer ihre Eltern waren, ob sie Reinblütig war. Jedenfalls schien sie keine Vorurteile zu haben gegenüber Halbblütern und Muggelgeborenen.

Sie hatte immer noch Geheimnisse vor ihm, mehr denn je, genau wie er welche vor ihr hatte. Aber zumindest wollte er reinen Tisch machen. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr über ‚diese Sache' mit Voldemort reden und wie er darin verstrickt war, das er einmal Todesser gewesen war. Und er musste mit Dumbledore darüber reden! Die Frage, ob es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide gab, lag ihm schwer auf der Seele. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie kaum mehr vorstellen.

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und schlief noch. Er strich ihre Haare beiseite und küsste ihre nackte Schulter und wanderte mit seinen Lippen höher zu ihrem Hals, dabei strich er mit seinen Fingern zärtlich an ihrem Arm entlang. Die Berührung ließ sie erwachen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und wünschte ihm mit einem Lächeln einen guten Morgen. „So kannst du mich jeden Morgen wecken.", schnurrte sie. „Ich werde mich bemühen." Er zog sie in seine Arme und die beiden machten da weiter, wo sie notgedrungen aufgehört hatten, als sie in der Nacht eingeschlafen waren.

ooo

Etwas später zur Frühstückszeit setzte sich Snape an den Lehrertisch der großen Halle. Helen war in Richtung Krankenflügel gegangen um Poppy, die wie meistens in letzter Zeit die Frühschicht übernommen hatte abzulösen, damit diese in der großen Halle frühstücken konnte. Es war tatsächlich Nichts mehr von dem Grauen vom Vortag zu sehen. Nicht das kleinste bisschen rosa war noch irgendwo als Dekoration. Die Hauselfen hatten mit dem beseitigen großartige Arbeit geleistet.

Gelöst saß Flitwick neben ihm. Während er aß schaute er gedankenverloren in die Halle. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich ruhig und friedlich, dachte sich Severus. ‚Was konnte nur der Grund sein?' Er sah sich um. Die Schüler der vier Häuser saßen mehr oder weniger friedlich an ihren Tischen und auch alle Lehrer saßen recht entspannt wie er selbst am Lehrertisch und widmeten sich ihrem Frühstück.

Dann fragte Professor Dumbledore etwas beiläufig in die Runde: „Ich wollte heute Morgen mit Professor Lockhart sprechen. Hat einer von ihnen ihn heute schon gesehen?" - ‚Das war es!', schoss es Snape durch den Kopf. Wie er an den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen ablesen konnte, dachten sie bei der Frage das gleiche wie er. „Geht es um es um einen verfluchten Gegenstand oder sonst eine Fachfrage im Punkto dunkle Flüche?", fragte Snape so beiläufig wie nur möglich während er sein Frühstücksomelett aß. Dumbledore schüttelte sein Haupt. Er bestrich grade sein Brötchen dick mit Marmelade, als er sehr ruhig antwortete: „Nein, wenn ich eine fachkompetente Antwort suchen würde, hätte ich Sie sofort gefragt, Severus. Nein, es geht um eine Rechnung."

Poppy meldete sich zu Wort, ohne von ihrem Essen aufzublicken: „Ach, beinah hätte ich's vergessen. Heute Morgen kam schon unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in den Krankenflügel." – „Und?", fragte Dumbledore seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seinem Marmeladenbrötchen widmend. Poppy klopfte ihr Frühstücksei auf, als sie antwortete: „Und eine Schülerin unter Schockzustand. Aber ihr konnte ich schnell helfen mit einer leichten Gedächtnismanipulation. Sie glaubt nun einen Albtraum gehabt zu haben." – „Das freut mich, das das Kind sich wieder erholt. Aber was ich eigentlich meinte war: was ist mit Lockhart?" – „Wer? Ach so, der! Ich hab ihm geraten das sich das erst mal ein professioneller Heiler aus dem St. Mungo anschauen sollte, in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden." – „Er kommt also heute nicht zum Unterricht?" – „Nein, morgen wohl auch nicht. Aber länger werden die ihn nicht dabehalten. Die werden genauso schnell wie ich darauf kommen was ihm fehlt. Ich sah keinen Notfall, also hab ich auch keinen Portschlüssel dafür verschwendet. Ich hab ihm lediglich geraten den Zug zu nehmen, wenn er nicht apparieren möchte."

Dumbledore nickte: „Severus, könnten Sie in seiner Abwesenheit die oberen Klassen übernehmen, damit die Schüler überhaupt was lernen?" – „Mach ich, Direktor. - Was ist mit den unteren Klassen?" – „Ach, da fällt halt der Unterricht aus. Jetzt kommt's auch nicht mehr drauf an." Dann aßen alle zuende. Es herrschte immer noch sehr gelöste Stimmung.

Als alle aufstanden um zu ihren Klassenräumen zu gehen meinte Dumbledore zu Madam Pomfrey gewandt: „Was hat er eigentlich?" – „Er muss wohl irgendwas eingenommen haben, was er mit dem Felix Felicis Trank verwechselt hat. Jedenfalls waren seine Ohren größer als Untertassen. Und sie standen ganz schön ab. Seine Augen quellten gewaltig hervor und seine Nase maß mindestens fünfzehn Zentimeter. Hatte er eigentlich schon immer diesen gewaltigen Überbiss?" Poppy versuchte sich zu erinnern, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Ach, Stacheln stießen entlang seiner Wirbelsäule hervor und endeten in einem Schwanz ähnlich dem eines Drachens. Seine Hände und Füße, na ja, sie entsprachen halt seiner Nase und waren etwas überproportioniert. Ein paar grünen Warzen konnte man in seinem Gesicht und an seinem Kragenansatz sehen. Die haben sich bestimmt nach unten hin fortgesetzt." Dumbledore dachte über die Beschreibung nach: „Ich denke ich hab schon mal von derartigen Symptomen gehört. – Severus? Steht so ein Trank der diese Symptome hervorruft nicht auf dem Stundenplan?" – „Ja tut es.", antwortete der Zaubertrankmeister wahrheitsgemäß.

In Poppys Richtung stellte Dumbledore fest: „Ich weiß das Severus ein Gegenmittel dafür immer unten parat hat. Und in ihrem Arzneischrank steht für gewöhnlich auch einer." Die Krankenschwester überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie gespielt erschreckt: „Richtig! Das hatte ich vergessen."

Dumbledore klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter: „Ist ja nicht so schlimm! – So, Gilderoy kommt also frühestens morgen Abend mit dem Zug zurück. Wo das nun geklärt ist, gehen wir also an unsere Arbeit."

Mit einem Glücksgefühl ging Severus Snape runter in die Kerker zu seinem Tränkeklassenzimmer und dachte in sich hineingrinsend: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er mein Präsent schon so bald benutzen würde."

ooo

Im Krankenflügel stand Helen vor dem Bett des versteinerten Colin und sah ihn an. Zitternd hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hielt ihre Oberarme fest. „Dich und Justin konnte ich retten. Eure Zeit ist noch lange nicht gekommen. Aber Severus-...- ich muss unbedingt eine Möglichkeit finden. Er darf nicht sterben, das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen. Es muss einen Weg geben." Eine einsame salzige Träne der Hoffnungslosigkeit rann ihre Wange hinunter.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an den Tag als wenn es gestern gewesen währe. Es war der Tag bevor alles zu Ende gegangen war. Der Tag bevor Voldemort für immer die Welt verlassen hatte.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte sich zusammengefunden. Man beratschlagte, wie man am besten vorging um den letzten der Horkruxe zu vernichten. Der Vorherige war dank eines anonymen Tipps gefunden und vernichtet worden. Oft war darüber gerätselt worden, wer die geheimnisvolle Quelle war, die den Standort herausgefunden hatte und wie die Informationen an den Orden weitergeleitet werden konnten. Als Percy Weasley auf einmal in der Tür stand, hinter ihm Severus Snape!

Die meisten hatten ihren Zauberstab sofort gegen die Besucher erhoben, in der festen Absicht den vermeidlichen Überfall abzuwehren. Percy hatte die Hände erhoben und rief in den Raum: „Wartet! Wir sind auf eurer Seite. Ich komme im Auftrag von Albus Dumbledore. Hört euch an was Severus Snape zu sagen hat. Ich verbürge mich persönlich für die Richtigkeit seiner Aussage."

„Du? Du verbürgst dich für ihn? Dein Wort ist genauso wenig Wert wie seins, Verräter!", spie Ron Weasley seinem Bruder hasserfüllt ins Gesicht. „Hat der Minister dich fallen lassen, das du jetzt sogar mit Mördern gemeinsame Sache machst?"

Das Portrait von Dumbledore, das an der Wand hing, überging Ron. „Sie haben wirklich bisher viel Mut bewiesen, um auf sich allein gestellt zu agieren, sogar ihre Familie im unklaren zu lassen." Mit ernster Miene, wie zu seinem höchsten Vorgesetzten, dem Zaubereiminister selbst, sprechend, sagte Percy zu Dumbledores Bild: „Ich sagte ihnen schon, das Sie sich auf mich verlassen können Professor Dumbledore. Ich hab die Unterlagen die Sie mir letztes Jahr übergegeben haben an einem sicheren Platz aufbewahrt. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, wird morgen um diese Zeit der Zaubereiminister die Papiere in den Händen halten und Professor Snapes Unschuld wird bewiesen sein."

Der alte Mann auf dem Bild nickte. „Sehr gut Mr. Weasley. Nun lasst uns hören was Severus herausgefunden hat." Snape ergriff das Wort: „Ich bin nicht gekommen um ihnen mitzuteilen wo sich der letzte Horkruxe befindet. -..." – „Das hät ich auch nicht gedacht", unterbrach ihn Harry bitter. Snape sah ihn scharf an. Und sagte spöttisch an ihn gewandt: „Das letzte Mal hab ich ihnen, dem ‚Auserwähltem', den Ruhm und die Ehre überlassen den verfluchten Gegenstand der ein Teil der Seele des dunklen Lords erhält, zu vernichten. Doch für derlei Spielchen haben wir keine Zeit mehr." Dann wandte er sich wieder der Gruppe zu: „Ich sagen ihnen nun die Zeiten, wann Sie ihren Angriff starten werden. Im gleichen Augenblick werde ich den letzten Horkruxe vernichten. Und Sie Mr. Potter-...", er sah nun Harry durchdringend an „...-werden dann ihren großen Auftritt haben."

Als er sich verabschiedete fiel sein Blick auf Hermione. Sie empfand seinen Blick als seltsam. Etwas war in seinen Augen, was sie aber nicht zu definieren vermochte. Ron trat neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand, während er Snape immer noch voll Abscheu anstarrte. Doch der fackelte nicht lange und griff sich den Rothaarigen und zog ihn in ein Nebenzimmer: „Ich habe mit ihnen etwas zu besprechen Weasley!", zischte er bedrohlich.

Später als Snape weg war und Hermione Ron darauf angesprochen hatte, sagte dieser nur ausflüchtend, das es Nichts war. Aber seit dem hatte er sich von ihr immer mehr distanziert.

Der nächste Tag verlief nicht ganz wie geplant. Voldemort hatte wohl etwas geahnt. Möglicherweise war der Plan auch verraten worden. Warum er Snape nachging und überraschte als dieser grade den letzten Horkrux vernichtete, wird wohl nie ganz geklärt werden. Harry der Voldemort verfolgte kam gerade dazu als dieser den Unverzeihlichen über den Tränkemeister sprach. Sein lebloser Körper verschwand für immer hinter der Feuerwand hinter der einst der Horkrux verborgen gewesen war.

Nur wenige Minuten später war alles vorbei gewesen. Voldemort war Geschichte und Harry ein noch größerer Held als je zuvor. Percy übergab dem Zaubereiminister ein beglaubigtes Schreiben von Albus Dumbledore, welches die Unschuld von Severus Snape bestätigte. Postum verlieh man ihm den Merlinorden erster Klasse, den man seinem nächstem Verwandten, seinem Onkel, einem Muggel der im Ausland lebte, überbracht hatte.

Auch wenn Severus Snape und Percy Weasley alles, selbst ihren guten Ruf für den Kampf gegen Voldemort eingesetzt hatten, so waren sie im Nachhinein für die meisten Menschen immer noch Verräter.

Das Percy einer von Dumbledores Spionen im Ministerium war, hatte wirklich nie jemand vermutet. Und nie erfuhr irgendeiner wie es je dazu gekommen war und warum. Seine Familie brauchte daher recht lange, bis sie ihn wieder richtig akzeptieren konnten. Doch leider war die Kluft zwischen ihnen dermaßen groß geworden, das sie nie wieder eine richtige Familie wurden.

ooo

Auf seinem abendlichen Rundgang durch die Schule begegnete Severus Dumbledore. „Noch immer auf Wache?" – „Ja Direktor. Wir können nicht vorsichtig genug sein." – „Ich denke das sich nun keine Schüler mehr herumtreiben. Und das ‚Ding' könnte genauso gut auf Sie Treffen Severus. Gehen Sie jetzt lieber zu Bett. – Und bestellen Sie Helen einen schönen Gruß, sie wartet bestimmt schon." Der alte Mann zwinkerte vielsagend. „Danke Professor." Snape wollte grade in Richtung Gryffindorturm wo Helen auf ihn wartete, als er sich noch mal umdrehte und spontan beschloss mit Dumbledore zu reden. „Professor Dumbledore? - Albus? Ich-..." Er wusste einfach nicht wie er anfangen sollte.

„Was liegt ihnen auf dem Herzen Severus? Geht es um ihre Beziehung zu Helen?" – „Ja Professor", sagte er leise. „Ich – ich weiß einfach nicht wie es weiter gehen soll." Dumbledore nickte. „Es wird immer offensichtlicher das Voldemort zurückkehrt. Als er letztes Jahr sich bereits in die Schule eingeschlichen hat und einen unserer Lehrer voll unter seine Kontrolle bekommen hatte, war mir klar das es nicht mehr lange braucht, bis er einen neuen effektiveren Weg finden wird um an einen neuen Körper zu gelangen. Jedenfalls hat er gezeigt, das er lebt und Mittel und Wege finden wird. Ich bin sicher, das seine Anhänger nun weniger untätig seien werden und jetzt wird sich bestimmt der ein oder andere berufen fühlen seinem Meister zu helfen."

„Ich verstehe schon, Professor.", resigniert wandte sich Severus ab. „Severus? Ich möchte Ihrem Glück ganz bestimmt nicht im Wege sein. Auch Sie haben ein Recht auf eine glückliche Zukunft." - „Ich habe ihnen versprochen alles zu tun um diese Bestie aufzuhalten." – „Sie sollten aber bedenken das es für Sie Unlängen schwerer wird diese Aufgabe zu meistern, wenn Sie daran denken sollten zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen. Das ist es doch was ihnen auf der Seele liegt?"

„Ja, Direktor", gab Snape leise zu. „Aber wie Sie schon neulich sagten, am Abend wo der Duellierclub stattfand, einen anderen zu finden, der diese Rolle ausfüllt, wird schwer werden." Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und erwiderte ebenso leise: „In Anbetracht dessen, das die Zeit immer knapper wird und wir mit unserer Aufstellung der Kämpfer schon begonnen haben ist das richtig. Wir haben schon allein in den letzten Monaten einiges was zu ihrer Tarnung beiträgt organisiert. Sie sind unsere machtvollster Kämpfer Severus. Aber es wird nichts bringen wenn Sie nicht voll und ganz bei der Sache sind.

Es wird eine schwere Zeit, eine sehr schwere. Sie müssen sich entscheiden. Und es ist besser Sie teilen mir ihre Entscheidung so früh wie möglich mit, damit ich Vorkehrungen treffen kann, jemanden zu finden der ihren Platz auszufüllen vermag. Es wird schwer werden, aber bestimmt nicht unmöglich."

„Ich werde mich meiner Verantwortung nicht entziehen, aber ich möchte auch Helen nicht verlieren.", flüsterte Severus fast zu sich selbst. Doch Dumbledore hörte seine Worte: „Beides ist nicht möglich. Mit Frau - mit Familie, sind Sie angreifbar. Man kann sie unter Druck setzen. Angst wird ihren Alltag bestimmen. Wir wissen wie Voldemort vorgeht. Wenn er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht schöpft, wird er sich die Menschen die ihnen am nächsten stehen vornehmen. – Ich will Sie nicht heute zu einer Antwort zwingen. Überlegen Sie es sich gut. Wir werden in ein paar Wochen noch mal darüber sprechen." Dumbledore klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter bevor sich der alte Zauberer abwandte und ging.

Severus blieb allein im dunklem Gang zurück. Er musste eine Entscheidung fällen. Entweder er trennte sich von Helen oder er ging mit ihr fort, weit weg von Hogwarts.

TBC

Demnächst: Werden es die Heiler im St. Mungo es schaffen Lockhart wieder hin zu kriegen?


	18. Die Stunde des Hausmeisters

Es geht Schlag auf Schlag weiter. Da alle Hinweise darauf erkannt werden konnten wer der Animagus ist, hoffe ich auch ihr habt die Hinweise finden können wo er sich versteckt gehalten hat. Wenn nicht: Überraschung!

Ich sollte die Klappe halten und einfach weiter erzählen, denn wir nähern uns dem Showdown. Hier ist Kapitel 18 von 24

Meinen Dank an alle Reviewer und an meine Beta Cori

ooo

* * *

ooo

**Die Stunde des Hausmeisters**

Als Lockhart am nächsten Abend mit dem Hogwarts-Express zurückkehrte, musste er den Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts hoch zu Fuß zurücklegen. Da es Tagsüber geregnet hatte waren die aufgeweichten Wege glitschig und Gilderoy hatte Mühe nicht hinzufallen. „Ich hab doch extra eine Eule geschickt! Warum hat mich keine Kutsche vom Bahnhof abgeholt?", maulte er, gerade das Hoftor passierend.

Eine Kutsche fuhr direkt hinter ihm rein, an ihm vorbei und nahm eine große Pfütze mit, was Lockhart kurz vor seinem Ziel noch eine Dusche bescherte.

Hagrid stieg vom Kutschbock. „Ach, da sind Sie ja schon Professor. Ich war am Bahnhof, da müssen Sie grade weg gewesen sein." – „Ich hab fast zwei Stunden dort gewartet!", rief Gilderoy Lockhart empört aus. Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wie ich schon sagte: Grad verpasst."

Lockhart ging verstimmt an dem Halbriesen vorbei zum Eingangstor. Doch als er durch dieses treten wollte, trat ihm der Hausmeister entgegen. Filch musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dann sagte er emotionslos: „Der Direktor will Sie sprechen! – Immer noch!" Erst als Lockhart ganz nah an ihn rangetreten war, gab er den Weg frei.

Filch sah das Lockhart in Richtung seiner Räume unterwegs war, also fügte er seinen Worten: „In seinem Büro", hinzu. Genervt drehte sich der Träger des Merlinordens dritter Klasse um: „Ich bin durchnässt und will mich erst umziehen!" – „Der Direktor sagt: sofort! – Soll ich Sie hinbringen?", bot Filch an. „Nicht nötig. Den Weg finde ich inzwischen auch allein." Lockhart hatte allmählich das Gefühl das der Hausmeister ihn nicht mochte, der Mann hatte so etwas in der Stimme...

ooo

„Professor Lockhart?", Dumbledore sah Gilderoy fragend an. „Ich hab die Rechnung der Zwerge erhalten die Sie engagiert hatten. Da ist mir einiges unklar." – „Was denn? Verlangen die Zwerge etwa zuviel?" – „Nein, für den Auftritt in der Schule ist das eine wohl angemessene Summe. Aber was ist mit der Summe über ein halbes dutzend Käfige, Wichtel aus Cornwall?" Lockhart lächelte wichtigtuerisch, dann langte er mit der Hand zu einer Schale mit Zitronenbonbons die auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand. „Die hab ich für meinen Unterricht gebraucht." Dumbledore zog die Schale außer Reichweite seines Besuchers so das dieser ins leere griff, dann fragte er: „Sie meinen an dem Tag wo ihr Klassenzimmer völlig demoliert wurde?"

Lockhart lächelte schief: „N-nun die Kinder sollten lernen wie man mit Wichteln umgeht und sie wieder einfangen, dabei haben sie sich reichlich Zeit gelassen." – „Es war ihre Aufgabe das die Situation nicht eskalierte. – Also ich werde den Auftritt der Zwerge übernehmen und die Rechnung über die Wichtel erst mal bezahlen, die Rechnung ist schließlich schon seit einem halben Jahr offen.", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Und ich habe hier immer noch eine Rechnung über die Instandsetzung ihres Klassenzimmers, was an diesem Tag vor einem halben Jahr gleich mehrfach geschehen musste, wohl jedes Mal wenn Sie versucht haben die Wichtel freizulassen. Den Betrag und die Rechnung über die Wichtel werde ich ihnen vom Lohn abziehen."

„Ich könnte doch immer noch-..." – „Schluss jetzt!" Dumbledore beendete die Unterredung. Seine Stimme drückte etwas von Endgültigkeit aus. „Mr. Filch, geleiten Sie Professor Lockhart hinaus!"

Lockhart schaute verwirrt auf die Stelle auf die der Schulleiter gedeutet hatte und sah einen böse grinsenden Filch. „Mit Vergnügen. - Folgen Sie mir!" Gilderoy schaute noch mal zu Dumbledore und wollte das Wort an ihn richten, doch der hatte sich abgewandt und widmete sich nun ganz seinen in Sicherheit gebrachten Bonbons.

Gilderoy rief dem Hausmeister der kurz vor ihm ging zu: „Wie haben Sie sich überhaupt reingeschlichen? Ich hab Sie gar nicht kommen hören." Vergeblich redete der Blonde auf den alten Mann ein. „Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" Irgendwann drehte sich der Hausmeister um und fragte rau: „Haben Sie was gesagt? Ich bin alt und höre nicht mehr so gut." – „Ich sagte – ach vergessen Sie es!" Lockhart setzte seinen Weg fort, als er an Filch vorbei ging und diesen stehen ließ.

Vor sich hin fluchend ging der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die große Wendeltreppe die von Dumbledores Büro runter führte hinunter: „Kaum zu glauben, wie mich hier alle behandeln. Was währen die denn hier ohne mich? Schließlich ist es mir zu verdanken das das Monster bisher nicht wieder angegriffen hat." Filch der schon einige Meter entfernt war, da er Lockhart nicht weiter folgte, warf oben an der Treppe stehend ein: „Was haben Sie gemacht? Es zu Tode geredet?"

ooo

Die kalten Augen des Animagus lauerten dieser Tage immer öfter aus dem Schutze der Dunkelheit um einer bestimmten Schülerin aufzulauern. Doch das Mädchen wurde meist von anderen Schülern begleitet oder ihr ‚Schutzengel' in Schwesterntracht befand sich in der Nähe um sie im Auge behalten zu können. So galt es für ihn: abwarten! Irgendwann würde er schon seine Gelegenheit bekommen. Und der Tag an dem das ‚Monster' aus der Kammer des Schreckens sie erwischen würde, würde ohnehin die beste Gelegenheit sein. Spätestens an dem Tag würde Hagrids Spinne töten!

So vergingen die Tage auf das warten auf die beste Gelegenheit Hermione zu ermorden. Er wusste wo er ihr am besten auflauern konnte und ihr meistens ihre Freunde nicht hinfolgten. Und so eines Tages:

Das Mädchen ging durch den langen dunklen Gang in Richtung Bibliothek. Die Dreizehnjährige merkte nicht das sie beobachtet wurde.

Wie zwei Schlitze, gelbe funkelnd, fixierten sich die Augen des Raubvogels auf Hermione Granger. Bald würde das Mädchen in Reichweite sein. – Seine Beute!

Ja! Sie lief ganz dicht an ihm vorbei. Hätte er in diesem Augenblick Hände besessen, hätte er nach ihr greifen können. Wie ahnungslos sie doch war. Glaubte das was sie bedroht käme vom Boden. Wie konnte sie auch ahnen das er genau über ihr war und sie in einem einzigem Satz erreichen konnte.

Einige Schritte war sie schon weiter gegangen. Er genoss es sie zu beobachten, ihren zarten jungen Körper der noch voller Leben war und im nächsten Augenblick würde es aus ihr entweichen. Er würde seine menschliche Gestalt annehmen und sie ergreifen. Bevor sie überhaupt verstehen würde was sie da gepackt hatte, hätte er ihr das Gift eingeflößt. Er würde es genießen sie zu beobachten wie das Leben aus ihr wich.

‚Niemand fordert mich ungestraft heraus! Niemand!', dachte er als er ihr hasserfüllt nachsah. Er straffte sich. Wollte sich aufrichten um sich zurück zu verwandeln, um seine grausame Tat zu vollbringen, doch dann- ... - dann packte ihn seinerseits etwas am Hals, was ER nicht herannahen gesehen hatte.

ooo

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ich komme gleich!", ertönte es fröhlich aus dem Inneren, fast wie ein Trällern. Einige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit. Gilderoy Lockhart zog sich grade noch ein Lockenwickler aus seinem Haar und ließ ihn schnell in seiner Robentasche verschwinden.

Doch als er Argus Filch als seinen Besucher erkannte verschwand das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Ach Sie sind das nur." – „Wen haben Sie erwartet? Schneewittchen?" Dann stieß der alte Hausmeister die Türe weiter auf. Lockhart wollte protestieren doch als die Tür aufschwang konnte er erkennen was der Hausmeister fest hielt. „Vigo! – Wie kommen-..." – „Wusste ich's doch! Das ist IHR Geier!. Ich hab ihn im Gang gefunden." Filch sah ihn gehässig an. „In einer eindeutigen Position: Er wollte grade KACKEN!"

ooo

Die Osterferien gingen vorbei und auch das nächste Quidditchspiel stand in wenigen Tagen an. Filch behielt Lockharts Haustier gut im Auge, damit dieses nicht die Gänge verschmutzte und Severus beschloss endlich Helen auf das anzusprechen was ihn schon seit Monaten quälte. Er brauchte eine Antwort. Und auch Dumbledore brauchte eine Entscheidung von ihm.

„Du bist heute besonders still Severus. Was bedrückt dich?", fragte Helen als Snape mit ihr durch die Korridore zu seinen Räumen ging. Nach schier endlosem Schweigen antwortete er: „Wir müssen über einige Dinge reden." Dann ging er mit ihr wortlos bis zu seinen Räumen weiter.

Drinnen nahm er ihr ihren Umhang von den Schultern und legte ihn mitsamt dem seinem weg. Dann führte er sie zu der Couch im Wohnraum.

Diesen Moment hatte sie mehr als alles andere gefürchtet. Wenn ihre Rechnung aufging, war sie nur noch wenige Tage in der Vergangenheit. Der geheimnisvolle Angreifer der ihr Leben bedrohte würde bald zuschlagen. Da er es bisher nicht getan hatte, bedeutete wohl das er noch keine richtige Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte. Diese würde sich ihm am Tag des Quidditchspiels ergeben. Dann musste sie ihn stellen. Dann würde die Zukunft genauso verlaufen wie sie sollte.

Als beide sich gesetzt hatten wollte er mit sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck anfangen, doch sie hielt ihm mit traurigem Blick einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Ich weiß, das du mich fragen möchtest, ob ich nicht nach diesem Jahr noch bleibe oder? Das Schuljahr ist fast um und ich sagte dir das ich nach Amerika zurück gehen werde." Sie schloss die Augen und holte Luft. Es fiel ihr schwer die nächsten Worte zu formulieren: „Ich kann nicht bleiben. Egal wie sehr ich es möchte, es ist nicht möglich. Das Warum kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich muss zurück. Und bitte frag mich bitte nicht danach." In ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen.

Sie wünschte sich das ihr eine Lösung einfiele. Sollte sie einfach bleiben? Sie könnte ihren Zeitumkehrer Ron irgendwo hinterlegen. Sie könnte ihn Ron an dem Tag wo sie zu ihrer Zeitreise aufgebrochen war zustellen lassen. Aber konnte sie ein Leben außerhalb ihrer eigenen Zeitlinie auf Dauer führen?

Er nickte. „Vielleicht ist es besser so, wenn wir uns trennen. Denn das was ich dir über mich erzählen möchte wird dich bestimmt mit Abscheu erfüllen. Vielleicht ahnst du es auch schon was ich dir sagen möchte und du möchtest deshalb unsere Beziehung beenden." Sie riss die Augen erschrocken auf, als ihr klar wurde was er denken musste. „Nein deshalb nicht!" Er musste glauben, das sie ihn verlassen wollte weil er Todesser gewesen war. Aber das wusste sie ja schon seit vielen Jahren.

Leise mit traurigen Augen die mehr denn je wie unendliche schwarze Seen aussahen, sagte er: „Du hast das Mal auf meinem Arm bemerkt, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte. Dann fragte er weiter: „Du weißt was es bedeutet?" Und wieder nickte sie. Er versuchte zu erklären: „Ich habe vor vielen Jahren einen sehr schweren Fehler begangen. Ich habe mich den Todessern angeschlossen und ich- ... – ich habe Dinge getan die ich sehr bereue. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen, aber ich kann es nicht. Und wenn du mich deshalb verlässt verstehe ich das."

Helen schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr wurde die Ironie klar. Sie konnte die Zeit zurück drehen, aber sie konnte niemals einen derartigen schwerwiegenden Eingriff in die Geschichte wagen. Das würde gegen sämtliche Gesetze der Zeit verstoßen. „Ich kann dir wirklich nicht sagen warum ich gehen muss, aber es hat nichts mit dir zu tun Severus. Ich werde es dir in einigen Tagen versuchen zu erklären, nach dem Quidditchspiel. Bitte gib mir die Zeit. Es ist schwer zu erklären. Aber ich will es in einigen Tagen versuchen, nur musst du mir noch Zeit geben." Er nickte langsam und fragte vorsichtig „Und es gibt dort wirklich niemanden zu dem du zurückkehren wirst?" – „Nein, es gibt niemanden." Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Er hatte nun das starke Gefühl, das die Zeit mit ihr bald um war. Das er sie schon sehr bald verlieren würde. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte ihn. „Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren Helen. Ich liebe dich. Und wenn du es erlaubst, werde ich mit dir gehen – nach Amerika." Sie küsste ihn unter Tränen, dann flüsterte sie: „Und ich liebe dich Severus. Aber lass uns bitte heute nicht weiter darüber reden. Bitte, ja?"

Er nickte und zog sie fest in seine Arme, als wenn er sie nie wieder loslassen wolle. Dann flüsterte er in ihr Haar: „Ich gebe dir soviel Zeit wie du willst." Zitternd hielten sie sich gemeinsam fest.

TBC

Demnächst:  
Auf Leben und Tod – Angriff auf Hermione


	19. Angriff auf Hermione

ooo

* * *

ooo

**Angriff auf Hermione**

Als die Schüler der zweiten Klasse Gryffindor/Slytherin das Tränkeklassenzimmer verließen, bemerkte Snape das unter einem der Schülertische etwas lag. Als er es aufhob erkannte er es als einen Stundenplan. Ihm drehte sich fast der Magen um als er die vielen Herzchen sah die neben den Stunden von Lockhart gemalt worden waren. Er las den Namen der Besitzerin: Hermione Granger!

Entschlossen dem Mädchen den Stundenplan in der nächsten Stunde unter die Nase zu reiben steckte er ihn in die Tasche seiner schwarzen Robe. ‚So viel hirnlose Schwärmerei gehört einfach bestraft', dachte er verärgert über das Kind.

ooo

Es war noch einen Tag bis Hermione und Penelope vom Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens angefallen werden würden. Das hieß für Helen, das sie Harrys Tarnumhang umgehend zurück bringen musste. In wenigen Stunden würde der Jungenschlafsaal, wo die Gryffindor Jungen des zweiten Schuljahres untergebracht waren, von Ginny durchsucht werden. Sobald sie wieder in Besitz des Tagebuches des jungen Voldemort war, würde der wieder von ihr Besitz ergreifen und den Basilisken freilassen. Bevor Ginny ihre Suche beginnen wird, musste Helen den Tarnumhang zurück gebracht haben. Denn sonst würde Harry merken das der Umhang fehlt.

Sie machte sich also während der Unterrichtsstunden auf den Weg zum Portrait der dicken Dame. Mit einer ähnlichen Begründung die sie schon benutzt hatte um sich den Tarnumhang von Harry zu besorgen, ging sie auch dieses Mal durch das Portraitloch.

Sie war schon Stunden wieder im Krankenflügel, als die fette Dame zu dem Mädchen, welches ihr grade das Kennwort nannte, sagte: „Bringst du dem kranken Kind die Hausaufgaben? Das hätte doch sicher noch Zeit oder? Das kannst du auch den Hauselfen überlassen. Die werden dem Kind eh Essen hoch bringen. Es ist jetzt schließlich Zeit fürs Abendessen."

Ginny die eigentlich überhaupt nicht wusste wovon das Bild sprach, antwortete einfach daraufeingehend: „Äh-...- doch, muss jetzt sein." Sie hoffte das sich dieses ‚kranke Kind' nicht ausgerechnet in Harrys Schlafsaal befand. Das allerletzte was sie gebrauchen konnte waren Zeugen.

ooo

Am nächsten Tag fand das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff statt.

Es krächzte ziemlich erbärmlich aus dem großen Vogelkäfig. Lockhart beugte sich über den Käfig seines Adlers und sagte als wenn er mit einem Baby spräche: „Oh, was hat denn mein Schöner? Du siehst ja wieder so krank aus. Das hatten wir doch schon mal. Da hast du mich auch ganz schön hinters Licht geführt. Ich falle diesmal nicht mehr drauf herein. Und schau nicht so betrübt, sieh her das hab ich dir vom Frühstück mitgebracht." Er hielt ihm ein Stück Toast hin. „Und nein, ich kann dich nicht unbeaufsichtigt rauslassen, sonst kommt der böse Mr. Filch und macht aus dir Katzenfutter für Mrs. Norris."

Mit regelrecht feuchtem Hundeblick schaute ihn Vigo an und gab ein Krähen von sich. „Nein kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bringe dich nicht noch mal zum Krankenflügel. Ich gehe mir jetzt das Quidditchspiel ansehen. – Na nimm schon!" Seine Stimme war nun wieder normal als er ihm erneut das Stück Toast hinhielt. Doch der Adler sah ihn nur noch kraftloser an und verschmähte das Mitgebrachte. Dann schien er einen Schwächeanfall zu haben und fiel von seiner Stange auf der er gesessen hatte auf den Boden des Käfigs und blieb dort regungslos liegen. „Vigo!", schrie der blonde Mann erschreckt auf. Dann öffnete er den Käfig und holte den bewusstlosen Vogel raus. „Oh, du armes Ding. Ich bring dich jetzt schnell zu Schwester Helen und die macht dich ganz ganz schnell wieder gesund." Mit dem fast leblosen Vogel im Arm rannte Lockhart raus auf den Gang.

Doch in diesem Moment erwachte der Vogel zu neuem Leben. Er bäumte sich auf und biss Lockhart in die linke Hand. „Au! Nicht schon wieder!" Der Adler flog davon. „Warte es bloß ab wenn Filch dich erwischt! Er mag dich überhaupt nicht. Nein er hasst dich! Bei mir wärst du sicher."

ooo

Diesen Morgen hatte Helen sich kaum Zeit gegönnt. Sie hatte heute die Frühschicht übernommen. Severus hatte sie gesagt, das sie am später am Spielfeld die beim Spiel verletzten Schüler betreuen würde, während Poppy nach dem Frühstück ihren Dienst im Krankenflügel machte. Doch sie hatte nicht vor runter zu Quidditchfeld zu gehen, sie musste noch vor Ende des Frühstücks in der Bibliothek sein.

Helen hatte zwei Phiolen Gegengift eingesteckt. Den Acromantulagegengifttrank konnte man dummerweise nicht allzu lange lagern, wenn die Bestandteile erst mal vereinigt waren. Zu Helens Pech war er auch nur in geringer Mengen herstellbar da die Spinnenart selten und nur schwer an ihr Gift ranzukommen war, welches unerlässlich für das einzig wirksame Gegengift ist. Helen hatte jedenfalls kein besonderes Verlangen gespürt um zu dem Gift das sie am 1. September in einem Laden für seltene Ingrediensien in der Winkelgasse überteuert gekauft hatte, noch welches von Aragog und seiner ‚Familie' im verbotenem Wald zu holen.

Nun hatte sie keinen Tarnumhang mehr der sie vor dem Mörder verbarg. Sie musste sofort zur Bibliothek um Penelopes und ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Sie musste den Moment genau abpassen. Sie durfte schließlich nicht dem Basilisken begegnen. Also musste sie kurz nach dem Mörder dort erscheinen um ihn zu stellen.

Als sie grade aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus laufen wollte, rannte Lockhart direkt in sie rein. Er wollte noch ansetzen zu: „Helen? Könnten Sie mir vielleicht- ..." Aber dazu kam er nicht mehr.

Sie fiel! Und mit ihr die Phiolen. Im Fallen schnappte sie nach dem ihr entglittenen Gegengift. Wie in Zeitlupe umschlossen ihre Finger eine Phiole während die andere auf dem Boden zersprang. Die Glassplitter stoben nach allen Seiten hoch, genau wie die Flüssigkeit in alle Richtungen spritzte. „Oh nein! Nein bloß nicht. Das darf nicht sein.", flüsterte sie völlig aufgelöst. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr um eine neue herzustellen.

Ihre Augen schauten wild umher als sie neben den Glasscherben kniete. „Ach machen Sie sich doch darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher das wird sich wieder rauswaschen lassen." Lockhart wischte mit einem Taschentuch über die Stelle seiner goldbestickten beigefarbenen Robe wo Spritzer des Gegengiftes gelandet waren.

In diesem Moment kam Severus die Treppe hoch. Als er Helen auf dem Boden kniend sah, fast den Tränen nah, nahm er sofort das Falsche an. „Was haben Sie ihr getan Lockhart?" Er schubste ihn grob beiseite und half Helen wieder auf die Beine. „Du warst noch nicht unten beim Quidditchfeld. Da bin ich noch mal hoch um zu sehen wo du bleibst." Dann sah er mit kalten bösefunkelnden Augen auf den verschreckten Lockhart. Genauso kalt sagte er: „Wäre ich doch nur etwas früher da gewesen." Zu Helen gewandt fragte er sanft und leise: „Was hat er dir angetan, Helen?"

Sie durfte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Sie musste unbedingt so schnell wie möglich zur Bibliothek. Sonst waren sie und Penelope tot. „Nichts hat er getan, er hat mich nur umgerannt. Verdammt die Zeit läuft mir davon." Sie machte sich von Snape los und rannte als wenn der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her wäre. Severus war verwirrt. Doch er rannte ihr nach.

Lockhart rief den beiden hinterher: „Eigentlich hat sie mich umgerannt. – He! Wer kümmert sich den jetzt um meine verletzte Hand?"

ooo

Sie hatte fast die Bibliothek erreicht. „Wo willst du überhaupt hin?", rief Severus Helen nach, der dicht hinter ihr war. „Zur Bibliothek! Da findet der nächste Anschlag statt, oder besser: hat bereits stattgefunden!", rief sie ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen. „Woher weißt du das?" – „Ich weiß es eben! Vertrau mir."

Der Animagus beugte sich über die zwei versteinerten Mädchen. Hagrids Spinne hatte er auch dieses Mal verpasst. Aber das machte nichts. Er würde nachholen was die Acromantula versäumt hatte. Er hörte sich schnell nähernde Schritte. Sogleich nahm er seine Animagusform ein und schwang sich empor.

Severus beschleunigte und überholte Helen. Er konnte jemanden auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Dann tauchte noch ein weiterer Körper ebenfalls am Boden liegend in sein Sichtfeld.

Helen wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und sackte auf die Knie. Severus der das noch nicht bemerkt hatte beugte sich entsetzt über die angegriffenen Schülerinnen. Penelope Clearwater war versteinert, aber sie befand sich in einem gesundheitlich stabilem Zustand. Bei Hermione Granger sah die Sache allerdings anders aus. Sie war nicht nur versteinert, sie lag im Sterben. Nach ihrer grünlich verfärbten Hautfarbe zu urteilen war sie vergiftet worden!

Geschützt in einem sonst leeren oberen Buchregalfach verborgen beobachtete der Raubvogel das Geschehen. Er war gestört worden, aber das machte nichts. Sein primäres Ziel hatte er erreicht: Nur noch Augenblicke und Hermione Granger würde nicht mehr existieren!

Severus vernahm hinter sich ein Stöhnen. Helen war auf dem Boden zusammen gebrochen. Alle Farbe hatte ihr Gesicht verlassen und begann sich genauso ungesund grünlich zu verfärben wie bei dem Kind. Sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Helen rang mit dem Tode! Er ließ von der Schülerin ab und beugte sich über Helen. Ihre Hand hielt etwas fest umschlossen: Eine Philole! Sie drückte ihm die Philole mit dem Gegengift in die Hand und mühsam stammelte sie: „Gib ... Hermione ... das ... Gegen ... –gift."

Das ‚Monster' musste noch in der Nähe sein und Helen unbemerkt ebenfalls vergiftet haben. Nur wie? Und wann? Er war doch die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Und warum wusste sie das heute jemand vergiftet werden würde? Und warum hatte sie Gegengift bei sich? Er konnte darüber jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken. Nur eins war noch in seinem Bewusstsein: Helen! Sie starb! Severus wollte Helen helfen, doch mit letzter Kraft, deutete sie in Richtung Hermione. „Hilf ihr! Du musst sie retten!" – „Nein! Du brauchst das Gegengift und es reicht nicht für zwei Personen. Du darfst nicht sterben. Das lasse ich nicht zu!" – „Kümmere dich nicht um mich. Du musst sie retten. Das Zeug wirkt ohnehin nicht bei mir."

Severus war verwirrt. Er konnte und er wollte Helen nicht einfach aufgeben. Wieso sollte das Gegengift bei ihr nicht wirken? Er war überzeugt, das sie dies nur sagte damit er der Schülerin half und nicht ihr. - Der Schülern! Alles was zählte, immer wieder. Seine erste Priorität: Schütze die Schüler!

Ein gequälter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, welches der Vogel der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ mit Genuss beobachtete. Sein Zwiespalt würde ihr Untergang sein.

TBC

Demnächst:

Wie wird sich Severus entscheiden? Wird er der kleinen Hermione oder wird er Helen das Gegengift geben?

* * *

ooo

Ich weiß, ich bin gemein: das war kurz aber Cliffi

ooo

* * *

ooo

Meinen Dank geht an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat.

ooo

* * *


	20. Enttarnt

Gespannt wie es weiter geht? Und hier kommt schon die Fortsetzung!

Severus muss sich entscheiden wem er das Gegengift gibt. Doch gibt er es der falschen Person, werden beide Hermiones sterben.

Spannend und Actionreich wird es nun weiter gehen.

Aber eins will ich euch noch sagen: Ich glaube kaum das es einen Fanfiktion gibt, der derart grausam endet wie dieser.

Und nun viel Vergnügen mit dem 20. Kapitel (4 folgen noch)

Wie immer geht mein Dank an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat und natürlich auch an meine großartigen Reviewern.

Eure Morg

ooo

**

* * *

**ooo

**Enttarnt**

Mit hängenden Schultern wandte er sich von Helen ab und beugte sich über die vergiftete Schülerin. Er hasste das Kind vor sich. Sie war der Grund das er Helen verlor. Aber sie hatte das größere Anrecht auf das Gegengift. Eine Stimme in ihm sagte: ‚Sie kann doch nichts dafür. Sie ist ein unschuldiges Kind. Lass Helen nicht umsonst sterben, und rette für sie das Mädchen.' Eine andere Stimme in ihm sagte ihm, dass er genau das Falsche tat wenn er Helen nicht das Gegengift gab. Doch die erste Stimme siegte: Er injizierte der Dreizehnjährigen das Serum. Dann brach er schluchzend über deren versteinertem Körper zusammen.

‚Warum? Warum musste er nur Helen verlieren? Warum grade jetzt?', dachte er verzweifelt. Die kleine Hermione, so konnte er nun feststellen war außer Gefahr. Ihre Hautfarbe nahm nun die gleiche blasse Farbe an wie die von Penelope und den beiden versteinerten Jungs.

Dann hörte er wieder ein Geräusch das aus Helens Richtung stammte. Er drehte seinen Kopf.

Helen rappelte sich grade auf und setzte sich schwer atmend an die Wand im Rücken auf dem Boden auf. Sie sah reichlich mitgenommen aus. Aber nichts deutete mehr auf die vorangegangene Vergiftung hin - genau wie bei dem Mädchen! Da er auf dem Boden kniete, kroch er nun auf allen Vieren in Richtung Helen.

„Geht wieder, mach dir keine Gedanken um mich.", stöhnte sie in seine Richtung. „Keine Gedanken? Geht wieder? – Ich verstehe nicht was hier läuft? Du hattest kein Gegengift, das hat die Kleine bekommen." Er sah sie verständnislos an. - Sah ihr zerzaustes buschiges braunes Haar, ihre klugen braunen Augen, wenn sie jetzt noch ...- die Zähne waren viel kleiner als bei ... – ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, warum Helen ihm die ganze Zeit so bekannt vorgekommen war. Es war so simpel. Und so logisch. Nur das konnte die Erklärung sein. Darum hatte sie auch im Vorraus von dem Angriff gewusst. Es war keine zufällige Ähnlichkeit zwischen zwei verschiedenen Menschen!

Endlich rappelte er sich auf um sich neben Helen an die Wand zu setzen. Seinen Kopf hatte er angelehnt. Seine Gedanken rasten um eine vernünftige Erklärung zu finden. ‚Nein das war keine zufällige Ähnlichkeit!', ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Lockhart der den beiden gefolgt war, hatte nun auch den Ort erreicht an dem das ‚Monster' aus der ‚Kammer des Schreckens' zugeschlagen hatte. Auch wenn man deutlich erkennen konnte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, fragte er trotzdem: „Ist was passiert?"

Snape schaute ihn an, als wenn er ihn gleich erwürgen wollte. „Wonach sieht's denn aus? Die zwei Kinder haben gefeiert und sind nun Sturz besoffen. – Natürlich ist was passiert! Das Monster hat heute zwei Schüler angegriffen. Holen Sie gefälligst Hilfe, Mann!", fauchte Snape in seine Richtung. Gilderoy Lockhart schluckte bei Snapes harter Wortwahl. Bevor sich Lockhart entfernte um Hilfe zu holen, sagte er noch an Helen gewannt: „Äh, wegen meiner Robe. Machen Sie sich mal da gar keine Gedanken Helen. Die Flecken sind kaum noch zu erkennen."

Severus, der immer noch etwas außer Atem an die Wand gelehnt saß, schaute Helen an indem er mehr seine Augen als den Kopf zu ihr drehte. „Du kommst gar nicht aus Amerika oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich war noch nie da." Dann steckte er seine Hand in seine Robentasche und holte einen nun etwas zerknitterten Stundenplan mit gemalten Herzchen drauf hervor. Er hielt ihn ihr hin und sagte trocken: „Ich glaub der gehört dir."

Sie nahm ihn und als sie erkannte das es ihr alter Stundenplan war, musste sie lachen.

ooo

Kaum hatten sich Severus und die Hermione aus der Zukunft soweit aufgerappelt das sie nun standen als Lockhart mit einer ganzen Gruppe der anderen Lehrern zurückkam. Snape sagte zu dem gerade eintretenden Direktor: „Es ist wie bei den anderen: versteinert aber lebendig." McGonagall deutete auf einen Gegenstand der neben der dreizehnjährigen Hermione am Boden lag und fragte: „Was liegt dort?" Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten, dann sagte er: „Sieht aus wie ein Taschenspiegel. Wofür sie ihn wohl benutzt hat? - Wir müssen die Wachen verstärken. Kein Kind darf mehr ohne Begleitung herumlaufen. Alle Schüler dürfen nur noch in Gruppen sich im Schloss bewegen. Ich setze ein Schreiben auf das die Hauslehrer ihren Schülern vortragen werden. Filius, Severus kümmern Sie sich und Argus bitte danach um die Einteilung der Wachen, auch dafür werde ich schon mal einen groben Plan aufsetzen. Argus kommen Sie bitte mit mir, danach können Sie die Schreiben direkt an die Hauslehrer verteilen. Minerva, sagen Sie bitte das Spiel ab und kümmern Sie sich darum das alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen."

Lockhart sprang regelrecht vor: „Keine Sorge. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Wir treffen uns dann gleich in meinem Büro und gehen alles durch. Ich werde die Kollegen an strategischen Punkten im Schloss platzieren und alles koordinieren. Ich-..." – „Ja danke Gilderoy, gehen Sie schon mal vor, die anderen kommen dann gleich zu ihnen.", würgte Dumbledore ihn ab.

Filch flüsterte beim Weggehen dem Direktor zu: „Er könnte einen kleinen Unfall haben. Mir ist zufällig mein Putzeimer mit der gesamten glitschigen Seifenlauge direkt vor seine Füße gefallen."

Die beiden älteren Männer konnten noch hören wie es von Lockhart, der der Gruppe folgte die die Opfer zum Krankenflügel abtransportierte, erklang: „Ich habe eine verletzte Hand. Durch die ganze Aufregung bin ich immer noch nicht dazu gekommen meine Verletzung behandeln zu lassen. Könnte vielleicht eine der Krankenschwestern sich das mal ansehen?"

ooo

Zwei Menschen standen immer noch in der Bibliothek, als schon alle anderen gegangen waren. „Danke das du nichts gesagt hast." – „Was hätte ich ihnen denn sagen sollen? – ‚He! Schaut mal: Eine Zeitreisende'!", sagte Snape bitter. „Du wirst mir einiges erklären müssen. Woher wusstest du das es passieren wird? Was sollte das mit der Vergiftung? Das Zeitreisende ihren vorherbestimmten Tod verhindern ist theoretisch überhaupt nicht möglich."

In dem Moment löste sich aus dem Schatten der Regale etwas und flog direkt an ihnen vorbei.

Hermione sah dem davonfliegendem Tier hinterher. Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung. „Später erklär ich dir alles, aber ich muss hinter dem Ding her!", rief sie und spurtete los. Snape der ihr sofort folgte rief ihr nach: „Das ist doch nur ein Vogel, glaubst du etwa der hätte die Kinder versteinert?" – „Nein, er war es der mich – mein jüngeres ICH - vergiften wollte. Er muss ein Animagus sein, er hat sich vor dem versteinerten Justin direkt vor meinen Augen verwandelt, und er muss ebenfalls ein Zeitreisender sein." – „Wie kommst du darauf?" – „Alle die eigentlich nur versteinert wurden, verschwanden nacheinander aus meiner Gegenwart. Mrs. Norris, Colin und Justin wurden nachträglich ermordet – vergiftet! Ich bin in die Vergangenheit gereist bevor Penelope und ich auch verschwunden sind. Nur durch einen glücklichen Umstand bin ich überhaupt so schnell an einen Zeitumkehrer gelangt. Ich hatte wirklich nur wenige Stunden, möglicherweise sogar nur Minuten Zeit gehabt, zu regieren. Ich war nur zum Mittagessen und Colin hatte aufgehört in meiner Gegenwart zu existieren. Ich habe mit Ron darüber geredet und Justins Leben löste sich innerhalb eines einzigen Satzes auf. Und ich war die einzigste die das überhaupt mitbekam."

„Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können?", rief ihr Snape ärgerlich hinterher. Inzwischen waren sie in einem Gang im Erdgeschoss der offene Fenster hatte durch die der Vogel nach draußen floh. Hermione sprang ihm hinterher und lief querfeldein über die Wiese die weiter runter zum See führte. Severus sprang ihr nach. „Regeln für Zeitreisende, Absatz-..." Snape fauchte: „Zum Teufel mit den Regeln! Hier geht's um Leben und Tod!"

„Das beste wäre gewesen, wenn ich ihn erwischt und niemand mitbekommen hätte das Zeitreisende hier sind. Ron wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut wenn er wüsste wie lang ich schon hier bin. - Verdammt wo ist das Vieh?" – „Da! Es fliegt zurück zum Schloss!" Snape deutete in die Richtung in die der Vogel umgedreht hatte. „Sagtest du nicht das niemand auf dich wartet? Das war wohl doch auch eine Lüge oder? Weasley erwartet dich also sehnsüchtig oder?", knurrte er. „Wohl eher den Zeitumkehrer. Ich sagte schon: Glücklicher Zufall! – Ich hab ihn seit der Schule nicht mehr gesehen und dann stand er plötzlich vor mir. Und du wirst es nicht glauben, er arbeitet im Ministerium in der Abteilung die Zeitumkehrer bewilligt. So kam ich genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu dem Ding." – „Wirklich ein merkwürdiger Zufall!", stieß er ungläubig hervor. „Glaub es oder lass es. Es war jedenfalls so!"

Beide waren mittlerweile vom Laufen außer Atem. „Und was will dieser Zeitreisende? Will er zuende bringen was das ‚Monster' nicht vollbracht hat?", keuchte Severus. Hermione erwiderte: „Er hat es bei keinem ein zweites mal versucht. Nun ich habe den Krankenflügel auch mit einem Schutzbann versehen. Er kann also nicht hinein mit Mordabsichten. Und es dürfte schwer sein, die Versteinerten rauszulocken. Aber Justin hat er nicht mal mehr angerührt, nachdem ich ihm bereits zweimal in die Quere gekommen bin. Er hat mich nur angesehen als wenn er mich herausfordern wollte."

Sie schaute sich um, dann sah sie wie der Animagus in einer Öffnung ins Innere des Schlosses verschwand. Beide liefen darauf zu. Ein Gitter, das wohl schon vor einiger Zeit von der Öffnung entfernt wurde, lag angerostet im Gras. „Der Tunnel muss in die unteren Gewölbe führen, wahrscheinlich zum Abwassersystem des Schlosses.", mutmaßte Severus. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, „Lumos!" dann ging er in die Dunkelheit. Hermione tat es ihm gleich. „Kann es sein das du von Anfang an sein eigentliches Opfer warst? Hast du irgendwelche Feinde die dafür in Frage kämen?" – „Ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Erst dachten Ron und ich, das es sich um einen Anhänger Voldemorts handelt, aber langsam glaube ich nicht mehr daran." Hermione hörte vor sich ein Geräusch. Dann ein Platschen und Severus war weg. „Verdammter Mist!" Kam es ärgerlich von einem Punkt unter ihr. „Severus! Wo bist du?" – „Hier unten. Sei vorsichtig, da geht's steil abwärts."

Einige Minuten später standen die beiden wieder im Freien, nachdem es Severus gelungen war aus der Senke in dem Tunnel wieder rauszuklettern. „Der ist weg! Gehen wir lieber schnell rein, bevor du dir noch den Tod holst. Du bist völlig durchnässt." Zitternd vor Nässe stellte er fest: „Da kommt wirklich nur ein Vogel durch. Da gibt es nur abgestandenes Wasser in der Tiefe oder Schächte die recht steil nach oben gehen." Hermione richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach einen Trocknungszauber. Doch er fing schon an zu niesen. „Du solltest jetzt lieber ein warmes Bad nehmen." Sie legte ihren Umhang um ihn. Abwehrend sagte er sarkastisch: „Davon wird die Erkältung auch nicht wieder verschwinden." Sie hielt sich die Nase zu und fächerte mit ihrer anderen Hand durch die Luft: „Nein, aber der strenge Geruch. Ich fürchte das war Abwasser."

ooo

Dummerweise musste Snape bevor er ein Bad nehmen konnte einige Termine wahrnehmen.

Nachdem er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gegangen war, fragte Draco Crabbe und Goyle böse anfunkelnd: „Wer war das? Wer von euch hat gefurzt?"

Als Snape mit Filch und Flitwick bei Lockhart eintraf, saß dieser schon an seinem Schreibtisch, vor dem er auf engstem Raum drei hart aussehende einfache Stühle gestellt hatte, während seiner mehr wie ein Thron wirkte. Zu Filch sagte er sofort: „Ah, da geben Sie mir doch mal sofort die Vorschläge die unser Direktor gemacht hat, damit ich diese mit ihnen durchsprechen kann. Dann deutete er gönnerischer auf die Stühle vor seinem Platz. „Setzen Sie sich, meine Herren."

Die drei sahen sich entschlossen an, die Sitzordnung nicht so belassen zu wollen. Filch und Flitwick setzten sich an einen Couchtisch in je einen gemütlichen Sessel, während Snape Lockhart am Kragen packte und ihn zur Couch schleifte. Doch als Snape ihn packte rümpfte der sofort angeekelt die Nase: „Was riecht denn hier so? Benutzen Sie etwa ein neues Aftershave, Severus?" – „Ich riech nichts. Ich hab mich wohl heute etwas erkältet. Aber ich setze mich gerne neben Sie, um Sie an meinem Geruch teilhaben zu lassen."

Nach dem hinausgehen sagte Snape zu Flitwick und Filch entschuldigend: „Ich hab was Verdächtiges verfolgt und bin dabei in ein Abwasserloch gestürzt." Flitwick wurde hellhörig und fragte: „Wo war das? Wir werden Goldlöckchen dahin auf Patrouille schicken." Filch nickte grimmig dreinschauend: „Ganz recht Professor, wenn da was Verdächtiges war, sollten wir ihn da mal vorbeischauen lassen."

ooo

In der Zeit als Snape endlich zu seinem ausgiebigen Bad kam, ging Hermione zurück in den Krankenflügel, wo man ihr jüngeres ‚ICH' hingebracht hatte. Auf dem Gang vor der geöffneten Türe des Krankenraumes drangen leise Stimmen zu ihr. Vorsichtig trat sie ein, so das die, denen die Stimmen gehörten sie nicht bemerkten.

Sie sah einen rothaarigen Jungen an einem der Krankenbetten stehen. Neben ihm stand Professor Dumbledore. „Es muss doch irgendwas geben das ich tun kann Professor? Irgendwas? – Ich kann nicht so tatenlos herumstehen und abwarten. Wenn ich nur wüsste wo dieses ‚Ding' sich versteckt hält, dann würde ich es jagen und erlegen.", sagte der Junge aufgewühlt aber entschlossen.

Dumbledore der ruhig neben ihm stand sagte leise und ernst: „Ich verstehe ihre Gefühle Mr. Weasley. Doch unüberlegt zu handeln wird weder ihnen noch sonst irgendjemanden helfen. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich würden Sie es sogar noch schlimmer machen. – Das hier ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Bald wird niemand mehr sicher sein."

„Professor! Das können Sie nicht zulassen! Wir müssen irgendwas tun. Sagen Sie mir was und ich werde es machen." Die Stimme des Rothaarigen zitterte vor Erregung, so erschüttert war er von den vergangenen Ereignissen und Dumbledores Worten. Der Schulleiter nickte. „Sie werden nun in ihren Turm gehen und sich erst einmal beruhigen. Hier können Sie nichts tun, mein Junge. Aber ihre Zeit wird kommen. Wenn Sie wieder einen klaren Kopf haben, sprechen wir noch mal miteinander. Solche Sachen entscheidet man nicht aus dem Bauch heraus. Bald werden auch Sie mehr als nur einen Teil des Bildes sehen können, dann werden Sie besser in der Lage sein Entscheidungen zu fällen. – Sie haben schon immer gern gespielt Verantwortung zu übernehmen, ich fürchte, dieses Jahr wird Sie leider frühzeitig lehren was Verantwortung wirklich bedeutet."

„Ich kann Verantwortung übernehmen Professor!" – „Auch ihre Konsequenzen? – Wir werden uns noch vor ihrem Schulabschluss in einem Jahr eingehend darüber unterhalten, dann wird sich zeigen ob Sie wirklich bereit sind eine derartige Bürde zu tragen. Und ich versichere ihnen, die Bürde wird groß sein. Sehr groß!" Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Junge nickte, sah den alten Mann noch einmal mal an und drehte sich vom Bett seiner Freundin Penelope um. Dumbledore sagte noch: „Ich werde Sie zum Portrait der fetten Dame begleiten." Dann setzten sich beide in Bewegung. Dumbledore und Percy Weasley hatten beim verlassen des Raumes die andere Person im Raum nicht bemerkt.

ooo

Zwei Jungen unter einem Tarnumhang bewegte sich vom Gryffindorturm aus in Richtung Ausgangsportal.

Severus Taschentuch war schon reichlich durchnässt als er einsam zur seiner Wachschicht in einem der Gänge noch in der gleichen Nacht Wache stand. Hermione gesellte sich zu ihm: „Verdammt, solltest du nicht im Bett sein? Wir sollen nicht allein hier rumlaufen. Und besonders du nicht!" – „Du stehst hier auch alleine rum. Wo ist dein Wachparten?" – „Lockhart?" – „Du hast dich mit Lockhart einteilen lassen?" – „Die anderen haben sich strikt geweigert, also musste ich in den sauren Apfel beißen. Er musste mal aufs Klo, das war vor einer Stunde. Ich glaub kaum das er zurückkommt." - „Ich hab dir ein paar frische Taschentücher mitgebracht. – Und wegen des ‚Monsters'", sie betonte das Wort besonders, „das wird heute bestimmt nicht mehr zuschlagen. Allerdings der Animagus - da sieht die Sache anders aus." – „Dann sei bloß vorsichtig. Offensichtlich hat der Kerl es auf dich abgesehen." – „Mehr auf meine jüngere Ausgabe im Krankenflügel." – „Wenn wir morgen die Wachen einteilen, werde ich vorschlagen das der Krankenflügel hermetisch abgeriegelt wird, da der Animagus höchst wahrscheinlich zu Ende bringen will was er angefangen hat."

Eine weitere Niesattacke schüttelte den Tränkemeister. „Du solltest lieber deine Erkältung im Bett auskurieren und dich von einer Krankenschwester umsorgen lassen.", säuselte Hermione dicht an ihn rantretend. Er grinste und sagte schnippisch: „Gut, ich werde mal bei Poppy vorbeischauen."

TBC

Demnächst:  
Hagrid wurde verhaftet und Lockhart fühlt sich dadurch sehr sicher. Trotzdem gehen die Wachschichten weiter.


	21. Wachen im Schloss

Puh! Endlich klappt das hier mal wieder mit dem hochladen. Also hier (auf ff-net) mit etwas Verspätung das neue Kapitel.

ooo

Ich seh schon, ihr könnt euch nicht wirklich etwas unter grausam vorstellen. Die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche sind nämlich nichts dagegen. (breitgrins)

Ihr meint das es Severus locker aufgenommen hat? Nun wie hätte er dann reagieren sollen und vor allem wann? Im letztem Kapitel ist er ja kaum zum Baden gekommen, nachdem er dem falschen Vogel nachgejagt war. Lasst ihn doch erst mal eine Runde darüber schlafen.

Und nun viel Vergnügen mit dem 21. Kapitel (3 folgen noch)

Wie immer geht mein Dank an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat und natürlich auch an meine großartigen Reviewern.

Eure Morg

ooo

* * *

ooo

**Wachen im Schloss**

Am nächsten Tag machte es schnell die Runde das Professor Dumbledore von den Schulräten suspendiert worden war und Hagrid als möglicher Verursacher der Angriffe verhaftet.

Als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin setzte McGonagall die Wachdiensteinteilung im Lehrerzimmer an, wozu sich die meisten des Schulpersonals einfanden, inklusive der verbliebenen Hausgeister. Sie hatte die meisten der Sessel in Stühle verwandelt und den Tisch verlängert, das alle für die anstehende Konferenz daran Platz hatten. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum das jetzt noch nötig ist? Der Schuldige ist inzwischen in Askaban und wir sind hier wieder vollkommen sicher.", nörgelte Lockhart. Die anderen beachteten ihn nicht.

Ungeachtet der anderen ging der blonde Lockenkopf im Lehrerzimmer umher ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust und sagte bedeutend in den Raum: „Schade das ich es nicht mit dem Monster aufnehmen konnte bevor Rubeus verhaftet wurde. Die ganze Sache ist so was von stümperhaft angegangen worden. Warum hat man mir nicht von Anfang an freie Hand gelassen? Es hätte nie einen zweiten Angriff geben müssen. Dieser Halbriese! Ich hatte ihn ja schon vom ersten Tag an im Verdacht, das er etwas Böses im Schilde führt."

Nach einem gewaltigen Nieser, der Lockhart zusammenzucken ließ, ergriff Snape mit erhobener Stimme das Wort um das Gebrabbel des Blonden zu übertönen: „Wir sollten zusätzliche Wachen rund um den Krankenflügel postieren und niemand darf einfach hineinspazieren. Was es auch immer war, was die Kinder angegriffen hat, es wird möglicherweise versuchen zu Ende zu bringen, was es begonnen hat." Die anderen nickten zustimmend, außer Lockhart: „Ich bitte Sie Severus. Was soll den jetzt noch passieren? Hagrid ist gestern Abend vom Zaubereiminister persönlich abgeholt worden. Jetzt kann überhaupt nichts mehr passieren!" - „Ich werde Miss Grant und Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben, ist eh mein Weg, wenn ich heute nach Mrs. Norris sehen.", sagte Filch.

Die Gruppe diskutierte noch eine ganze Weile, wer wann und wo die Schüler von einem Klassenraum zum nächsten begleiten würde und wer wann auf den Gängen Wache schob. Lockhart klammerte man aus sicherheitstechnischen Gründen aus. Der Blonde hob etwas den Zeigefinger und fragte mitten in die Diskussion: „Darf ich auch mal was dazu sagen?" McGonagall und die anderen sahen ihn düster an und speiste ihn mit einem einzigen Wort ab was gleichzeitig von allen gesprochen wurde: „Nein!"

ooo

„Glaubst du nicht das du übertreibst?" ‚Schwester' Hermione sah Severus fragend an, der sich auf einem Bett neben der versteinerten dreizehnjährigen Hermione im Krankenflügel gemütlich gemacht hatte und in einem Buch las. „Mein Schnupfen ist immer noch nicht weg und Minerva hat mir zugestimmt das ich mich dann auch als Wache im Krankenflügel auskurieren kann." – „Und der Unterricht?" – „Fällt dann halt mal aus. Ich hab genug Aufgaben gegeben, das alle gut über diese Woche kommen, ohne Zaubertränke zu vermissen." Dann verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „Die einzige Schülerin die damit nicht unterfordert gewesen wäre liegt eh da drüben." Er deutete mit seinem Daumen auf seine Krankenbettnachbarin.

„'DU' machst krank?" – „Öfter mal was neues", er sah sie spöttisch an. „Hast du etwa auch vor die Nächte hier zu verbringen?", raunte sie ihm verführerisch zu. Sie kam näher setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und legte ihre Arme um seine Hals. Er grinste und zog sie dicht an sich: „Die können wir ja zur Abwechslung mal da drüben im Besenschrank verbringen." – „Das ist kein Besenschrank! Das ist mein Zimmer!" Gespielt empört schlug sie ihm gegen den Arm. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie runter, so das sie unter ihm auf dem Bett lag. „Oder wir bleiben hier. Die versteinerten können eh nichts hören oder sehen." Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Kurz darauf verschwanden sie aber dann schließlich doch in Richtung Hermiones Kammer.

Sie war wirklich fast nur Besenschrank groß. Und in dem darin stehenden Bett fanden nur mit Mühe zwei Personen Platz. Doch das störte die beiden im Moment nicht im geringsten.

Später lagen sie beide dicht zusammen in Hermiones engem Bett, ihr Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Gedankenverloren strich er über ihr Haar. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt um die neue Situation richtig zu durchdenken. Sie war es: ‚Hermione! Die Kleine mit den vorstehenden Zähnen aus der zweiten Klasse. Die die ständig mit gehobener Hand im Unterricht war. Die mit dem Katzenfell. Die die jedes Buch auswendig kannte. Aber musste sie auch ausgerechnet LOCKHARTS Bücher auswendig lernen?'

Dann musste er in sich hinein lächeln. Da waren sie: Alle Antworten auf seine Fragen. Hermione Granger die Zeitreisende. – Sie hat sein dunkles Mal gesehen und nicht darauf reagiert. Sie wusste also schon lange was er gewesen war, und sie hatte es akzeptiert.

Doch dann wurde sein Lächeln bitter. Wenn ihre Aufgabe hier erfüllt war, würde sie gehen müssen. Sein Wunsch sie zu begleiten war wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt. Während seine Augen über ihr Haar wanderten, durch das seine Finger strichen, dachte er: ‚Wahrscheinlich ist es so das beste. Du gehst wieder da hin, wo du hingehörst und ich – ich werde meine Aufgabe hier erfüllen. Und wenn wir sehr viel Glück haben, werden wir in deiner Gegenwart eine gemeinsame Zukunft finden.'

„Dieser Vogel? Er kam mir bekannt vor. Im Dunkeln konnte ich ihn nicht besonders erkennen, aber gestern bei Tageslicht – irgendwo hab ich ihn schon mal gesehen.", sinnierte Hermione leise sprechend in Severus Armen. Severus überlegte: „Ich konnte ihn nicht deutlich sehen. Aber eine Eule war's nicht, soviel konnte ich erkennen. – Es könnte ein Adler gewesen sein." – „Ob es derzeit viele Adler in der Schule gibt?" – „Die meisten haben eine Eule oder eine Katze. Nur eine Handvoll Leute werden im Moment mit einem Adler in Hogwarts sein. Die sollte man schnell herausfinden können. Der einzige der mir ohne nachzudenken sofort in den Sinn kommt ist Lockhart." – „Lockhart! Sagte er nicht das er das Tier geschenkt bekommen hat?" – „Ja! Ich nehme ihn mir mal vor." Severus sprang auf, doch als er Nieste stieß ihn Hermione zurück ins Bett. „Du kurierst dich weiter aus." – „Aber ich-..." Bevor er mehr sagen konnte gab sie ihm einen Kuss, zog sich an und sagte: „Schön liegen bleiben, ich mach das schon."

ooo

Es klopfte energisch an der Tür zu Lockharts Büro. Als dieser endlich öffnete, wollte er grade mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck etwas zu seinem Besucher sagen. Doch als er die Krankenschwester erkannte änderte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig.

„Helen? Sie hier? Kommen Sie doch rein, ich kann mir schon denken warum Sie hier sind. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten. Sie sind bei mir völlig sicher. Nichts und niemand würde Gilderoy Lockhart-..." – „Sie glaubten das ich jemand anderes sei als ich klopfte. Wen hatten Sie erwartet?", unterbrach sie ihn.

Er sah sie verwirrt an. Dann nach kurzem darüber nachdenken, was sie überhaupt gefragt hatte: „Ach nur Filch. Er hat in letzter Zeit häufiger bei mir geklopft. Meist allerdings direkt bei meinen Räumen." Er wischte die unliebsamen Erinnerungen an den grässlichen alten Mann aus seinem Gedächtnis und widmete sich nun der Krankenschwester vor ihm die offensichtlich seinem Schutz bedurfte. Doch sie fragte leider weiter nach dem ungehobeltem Hausmeister: „Sie bekommen häufiger Besuch von Mr. Filch?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck drückte Erstaunen aus. Lockhart verdrehte die Augen, aber schließlich antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich mag es überhaupt nicht wenn er vor der Tür steht. Er sagt dann immer so böse Sachen über Vigo. Und da er mir gestern einfach davongeflogen ist, dachte ich er würde ihn mir heute wiedereinmal zurück bringen."

Aufgeregt fragte sie: „Er ist ihnen gestern davongeflogen? Wann war das genau?" ‚Warum wollte sie bloß etwas über Filch oder diesen dummen Vogel wissen? Da gab es doch weitaus interrasantere Themen', dachte er. „Oh lassen Sie mich überlegen, das war nach dem Frühstück. Er hat mich gebissen und weg war er. Ich bin dann auch gleich zu ihnen, aber Sie sind ja dann einfach mit unserem immer schlechtfrisierten Severus weggelaufen ohne auch nur einen Blick auf meine Verletzung zu werfen. – Also während ich Sie nun beschütze, könnten Sie sich doch nun mal meine Hand ansehen. Ich möchte keine Infektionen bekommen." Er fing an den Verband den er sich provisorisch um seine linke Hand geschlungen hatte abzuwickeln.

Dann hielt er ihr seine ‚malträtierte' Hand unter die Nase. Ein kleiner Kratzer war an der Stelle zu sehen, an der der Schnabel des Vogels ihn erwischt hatte. „Sieht soweit gut aus, Sie haben sich schon perfekt selbst versorgt.", speiste sie ihn ab. Sie hatte erfahren was sie wissen wollte. „Nun ich will mich ja nicht rühmen, aber ich habe schon mal ganz allein ein Krankenhaus geführt. Sämtliche Heiler waren selbst an einer schweren-..." Hermione war an der Tür und rief ihm übertönend zu: „Wenn ihr Vogel auftaucht, sagen Sie mir bitte sofort bescheid." – „Ja , aber warum denn? Wollen Sie mir den nicht noch eine Salbe für meine Hand auftragen?" Eine Antwort bekam er nicht mehr.

Hermione überlegte: ‚Vigo wird wahrscheinlich nicht zu Lockhart zurückkehren. Der Animagus ist sich bestimmt auch bewusst das sein Versteck nun aufgeflogen ist.'

ooo

So vergingen die nächsten Tage.

Die Alraunen waren soweit das sie am darauffolgendem Tag geschnitten werden konnten. So lag die Heilung der Versteinerten in greifbarer Nähe. Der Tagesablauf änderte sich für die Lehrer dadurch nicht, sie hielten täglich mehrmals Einsatzbesprechungen ab, wer wann und wo Wache schob oder die Kinder tagsüber zu welchem Unterricht begleitete.

Abendliche Einsatzbesprechung:

„Wenn wir doch nur direkt zum Angriff übergehen könnten. Leider weiß niemand wo sich der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens befindet.", sagte die Kräuterkundelehrerin resigniert. Gönnerisch lächelnd sagte Lockhart zu ihr: „Aber meine gute Pomona, selbstverständlich weiß ich wo sich der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens befindet." – „Ach ja wo?", fragte Flitwick. „Alles zu seiner Zeit mein Guter. Wenn man mich nur lassen würde, dann würde ich mich persönlich darum kümmern. Es ist wirklich nicht schwer den Eingang auszumachen. Aber das ist ja nun alles eh überflüssig, der Schuldige ist längst gefasst." Flitwick stieß missbilligend ein Schnauben aus, worauf Lockhart sagte: „Ich hab es ja schon fast Auge in Auge mit dem Monster aufgenommen. In der Kammer gibt es also ohnehin nichts was ich nicht schon kennen würde." – „Klar eine Ratte.", knurrte Flitwick in sich hinein.

McGonagall hatte es satt. Sie musste diesen Prahlhans endlich ruhig stellen. „Professor Lockhart! Sie werden diesmal auch ein paar Wachen übernehmen." - „Ich? Wieso? - Haben Sie schon mal was von Feierabend gehört?" McGonagall sah Lockart böse an. „Sie wollten doch unbedingt mehr in unsere Pläne eingebunden werden, also werden Sie nach diesem Plan morgen die Schüler zu ihren Unterrichtsstunden begleiten. Das ist wirklich eine einfache Aufgabe, eigentlich fiel zu leicht für Sie." – „Da Sie es selber einsehen Minerva, müssen wir ja gar nicht weiter diskutieren, das kann also ein anderer übernehmen." – „Nein Sie werden DAS und eine komplette Nachtwache übernehmen. Ich schlage vor im zweiten Stock." Entsetzt stotterte er: „A-Aber da hat das Monster doch schon mal zugeschlagen! – H-Hören Sie: Noch ein Angriff im zweiten Stock, das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, also sollte ich vielleicht-..." Durchdringend und kalt sah sie ihn an, dann fuhr Minerva McGonagall mit eisiger Stimme fort: „Dann im vierten. Melden Sie sich dort bei ihren Wachpartnern, sie werden Sie dort erwarten. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Gilderoy."

„Im vierten? Da schiebt doch Peeves und der blutige Baron Wache.", flüsterte Filch Snape zu. Der meinte trocken mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt: „Und der Baron wird ihn schon recht hart rannehmen. McGonagall ist halt doch ne verkappte Slytherin."

ooo

In der Nacht versuchte sich eine Gestalt mit blonden Locken aus dem vierten Stock runter zu schleichen. Doch da starrte er in die leeren Augen von Professor Binns. „Haben Sie hier unten etwas verloren oder wollen Sie nun mir Gesellschaft leisten?" Im Hintergrund winkte der fette Mönch ihm mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen zu. Der sehr blass und verängstigt aussehende Mann der sich mit den Rücken an die Treppenhauswand presste, schüttelte den Kopf: „N-Nein, ich dachte nur was gehört zu haben. I-Ich geh dann mal wieder nach oben."

Oben im dunklem Schatten knurrte leise eine nebelhafte Erscheinung zu der schwebenden kleineren Existenz neben sich: „Erschreck ihn nicht so, Peeves! Sorg nur dafür das er wach bleibt. Sonst stolpert noch jemand über ihn, wenn er hier in Ohmacht fällt oder im Gang einschläft."

ooo

Nachdem am Morgen die Lehrer alle Schüler in die große Halle zum Frühstück gebracht hatten, setzten auch sie sich an ihren Tisch. Die meisten waren nach den vielen Wachen die sie in den Nächten der letzten Wochen geschoben haben etwas müde. Doch der, der bislang nur eine einzige nächtliche Wache zwangsweise übernommen hatte, schlief fast ein. Lockhart kam später und setzte sich an den Platz neben Severus, der wie die anderen und meisten Schüler das Frühstück bereits beendet und im Begriff war aufzustehen. „Sie können sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen wie anstrengend so eine Wache ist." Seine Kleidung war zerknautscht und seine Haare zerzaust und offensichtlich nicht frisch gewaschen wie sonst. Seine Haut wirkte blasser als normal. Severus dachte bei sich: ‚Der hat wohl heute keine Zeit mehr gehabt ein wenig Makeup aufzutragen.' Sagen tat er allerdings: „Es geht. Ich hab nicht mitgezählt wie viele Nächte ich mir mit Wache halten um die Ohren geschlagen hab." - „Na Sie haben aber auch an Plätzen Wache gehalten an denen nie etwas passieren würde. Ich allerdings-..." – „Hat sich ihr Vogel eigentlich wieder angefunden?" – „Warum fragen Sie und Helen mich jedes mal wenn Sie mich sehen danach?" – „Ihr Vogel interessiert uns nun mal." – „Nein, er hat sich nicht wieder angefunden, er ist weg, wahrscheinlich für immer.", sagte Lockhart genervt.

Beim Weggehen sagte McGonagall zu Lockhart streng, als wenn sie mit einem schlecht lernenden Schüler sprach: „Sie haben ihren Plan, welche Klasse Sie wann irgendwo hinbringen. Vergessen Sie das also nicht!"

ooo

Severus bereitete einen Kessel in seinem Arbeitsraum neben dem Tränkeklassenzimmer vor. Er legte nötige Zutaten bereit auf seinem Arbeitstisch mitsamt Messern, Schöpflöffel und anderem. Seine Schüler durften an diesem Tag einige Tests schreiben die sich auf die Theorie beschränkten, da er nur wenig Zeit hatte um die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen. Es war noch etwas Zeit bis der Unterricht begann.

Pomona Sprout betrat lächelnd den Klassenraum. Diesen durchquerte sie schnellen Schrittes und kam mit ihrem rosigen Gesicht auf ihn zu. „Hier sind sie! Grade frischgeschnittenen, mein Junge." – „Pomona. Du warst heute nach der morgendlichen Einsatzbesprechung bei der du uns von den Alraunen berichtet hast so schnell verschwunden, du warst nicht mal beim Frühstück." – „Ich bin einfach zu aufgeregt." Snape begutachtete die Alraunen. „Die sehen wirklich gut aus. Daraus wird sich ein guter Trank brauen lassen."

Kurz nachdem die Kräuterkundelehrerin gegangen war, erschien Hermione. „Willst du mir etwa assistieren? Der Trank ist wirklich kein großer Aufwand. Und bedarf auch keiner großen Aufsicht wenn er vor sich hin köchelt." – „Der Trank allerdings nicht. Der Krankenflügel ist im Moment sicher. Doch der Animagus wird sicher versuchen den Trank zu vergiften. Besser ist wenn einer von uns ihn also ständig im Auge behält." – „Gutes Argument."

Durch Hermiones Anwesenheit hatte Severus nun auch mehr Zeit sich um seine Schüler zu kümmern. Es war nicht mehr lang bis zur Pause als durch den Sonorus-Zauber die Stimme von McGonagall durch die gesamte Schule ertönte.

„_Die Schüler kehren sofort in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Die Lehrer versammeln sich im Lehrerzimmer. Unverzüglich, bitte."_

Severus blickte zu Hermione. „Geh nur. Ich pass solange auf den Trank auf." – „Gut. Wohl ist mir aber dabei nicht." Er ging rüber zum Klassenraum und scheuchte alle Schüler auf um McGonagalls Aufruf folge zu leisten.

Er war schon einige Zeit weg als Hermione ein letztes mal die Brühe im Kessel umrührte, dann löschte sie das Feuer darunter. Der Trank war fertig, er musste nun nur noch in einer Flasche luftdicht verschlossen werden, damit seine Wirkung, wenn er abkühlte, nicht verflog. Sie füllte vorsichtig den Trank in eine größere Flasche, die Snape für den Trank bereitgestellt hatte, ab und verkorkte sie.

Sie wollte die Flasche gerade abstellen, als jemand dort erschien der nichts in den Kerkern verloren hatte. Hermione wurde durch ein leises böses Lachen hellhörig. Entsetzt sah sie in zwei kalte blaue Augen. „So allein bei der Arbeit Granger? Bald wirst du vergessen sein. Getilgt aus der Geschichte."

TBC


	22. Die Kammer des Schreckens

Hoffentlich hab ich euch nicht zu lange zappeln lassen.

Spannend geht's weiter mit Kapitel 22

ooo

* * *

ooo 

**Die Kammer des Schreckens**

Der Mann der Hermione bedrohte, lachte grausam: „Dein tränkebrauender Lehrerfreund ist ja gar nicht da? Wurde er etwa weggerufen? Da ist das Schicksal wirklich mal auf meiner Seite." – „Professor Xavier!", rief sie entsetzt aus. „Ich hätte es mir denken können. Sie hatten einen Zeitumkehrer! Aber warum die anderen? Colin? Justin? Warum wollten Sie auch sie töten?" Sie musste Zeit gewinnen. Severus konnte schließlich noch eine Weile weg bleiben. „Eine Katze und vier tote Kinder. Glaubst du etwa jemand hätte jemals nachgefragt ob davon einer gezielt getötet wurde? Nein! Die Acromantula dieses zu groß geratenen Gryffindor Hagrid hätte diesmal alle getötet." Blanker Hass war in seinen Augen zu lesen. Sie hielt die Flasche hinter ihrem Rücken und stellte sie hinter sich ohne hinzusehen vorsichtig auf einen Tisch ab.

‚Wieso dachte er nur das es eine Acromantula war? Es sind niemals Informationen der Angriffe die fünfzig Jahre zuvor stattfanden nach außen gedrungen. Wie kam er also auf Aragog? Wieso war er nur so fest davon überzeugt? War er damals mit Hagrid befreundet?', fragte sich Hermione. Als wenn er ihre Fragen kennen würde antwortete er: „Ich hab sie damals gesehen, nachdem ein Vertrauensschüler das Versteck aufgespürt hatte, wo dieser Hagrid seine Bestie versteckt hielt. Die Acromantula hat eine Mitschülerin von mir getötet."

„Myrtle? Sie waren in Myrtles Klasse! Sie hat mal erwähnt das ein Ravenclaw namens Lane in ihre Klasse ging. Das waren Sie!" – „Sehr richtig! Myrtle war in meiner Klasse. – Wann haben Sie mit ihr gesprochen Granger, sie ist doch tot?" Atemlos vor Todesangst antwortete Hermione: „Seitdem sie tot ist spukt sie im Mädchenklo, wo sie getötet wurde. Und sonst kann man sie auch noch an verschiedenen Orten in der Schule antreffen." Der ältere Mann lächelte eiskalt „Du kannst dich ja dann zu ihr gesellen."

Xavier sah sie fast irre an: „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was ich alles investiert habe Jahr für Jahr um die größte Zaubertrankauszeichnung zu erlangen und da kommt so eine dahergelaufene junge Schlampe und will mir den Sieg streitig machen." – „Ich hatte nie vor gegen Sie anzutreten. Sie haben bislang so einzigartige Tränke entwickelt, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das meiner auch nur die geringste Chance gegen ihren haben könnte.", wollte sie ihn beschwichtigen, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie wich vor ihm zurück. Sie wich bis dicht an die Kante des Tisches auf der sie die Flasche positioniert hatte. Seine Stimme war voller Verachtung: „Sehr richtig! Du bist völlig Talentlos! Doch sie werden dir den Preis geben, wegen 'anderer Qualitäten!'" Er wollte die Frau vor ihm nun eigenhändig töten. „Ich werde dich doppelt sterben sehen. Jetzt werde ich das vergnügen haben dich zu erwürgen und dann werde ich den Heiltrank vergiften der dort hinter dir steht. Dann wirst du mir nie wieder im Weg sein." Xavier legte seine langen Finger um ihren Hals. Sprechen konnte sie nicht mehr, sie konnte nur noch versuchen sich von ihm zu befreien.

Severus hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Nachdem er mit den Schülern seines Hauses gesprochen hatte lief er so schnell wie nur möglich zurück zu seinem Klassenraum. Er sah, dass die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer weit offen stand. Seine Befürchtung schienen sich zu bewahrheiten, so zögerte er nicht einen Moment um zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen.

Hermione rang mit einem alten, jedoch recht kräftig aussehenden dürren Mann. Severus hatte ihn schnell erreicht. Er packte ihn und dieser fuhr erschrocken herum. Seine grauen langen Haare flogen mit seiner Bewegung. Hermione die er dabei losgelassen hatte fiel nach hinten. Sie stieß dabei hart gegen den Tisch und die Flasche mit dem Trank der die Versteinerung heilen sollte kam ins Wanken doch sie blieb stehen. Mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht sah Xavier Snape an. Überraschend schnell stieß er ihn beiseite, nahm seine Animagusgestalt an und flog davon.

Severus half Hermione, die sich ihren Hals rieb, zurück auf die Beine. Sie hatte einige Druckstellen an demselbigen, doch sie versicherte ihm das alles in Ordnung sei. „Beinah währe die Flasche mit dem Heiltrank zu Bruch gegangen. Dieser Mistkerl!", fluchte sie. „Ist ja noch mal gutgegangen mit dem Trank, beruhig dich. Ich bin froh das du noch lebst." Nachdem Severus das gesagt hatte, sprach er einen Schutzbann um die Flasche aus. Hermione umarmte ihn kurz, dann nahmen die beiden augenblicklich die Verfolgung auf.

Nun fluchte Severus: „Wenn wir doch nur Besen hätten um ihn besser verfolgen zu können." Der Adler war einfach zu schnell. Durch seine Flinkheit war es auch unmöglich einen gezielten Zauber auf ihn zu schleudern.

Gerade flog er über die Köpfe einiger Schüler. Draco Malfoy und seine zwei Freunde Crabbe und Goyle schlichen sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. „Werden wir den keinen Ärger kriegen von Professor Snape?", fragte Gregory Goyle den kleineren schmächtigeren Blonden. Der sah diesen verständnislos an: „Wieso denn? Ihr wisst doch, das ich sein Lieblingsschüler bin. Er würde es erlauben!"

„Die kommen ja wie gerufen", murmelte Snape.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle! Was tun Sie hier draußen? Ich kann mich erinnern, das ich heute eine Ansprache in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gehalten habe. Alle Schüler haben eindeutige Anweisung nicht im Schloss herumzulaufen, das gilt auch für Sie drei!", brüllte Snape die drei Jungen sauer an. „Professor. Uns passiert doch nichts. Wir sind schließlich reinblütig und keine Muggelfreunde. Wir wollten nur noch ein wenig Quidditch üben, bevor McGonagall uns morgen in den Zug nach Hause steckt." Er deutete auf die Nimbus 2001 Besen des Slytherinquidditchteams die sie dabei hatten. Die zwei kräftigeren Jungen sahen ihren Hauslehrer nicht so zuversichtlich an. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, das ihnen das Herz in die Hose gerutscht war. Snape riss ihnen die Besen aus der Hand. „Das heißt: Professor McGonagall! Die hier kann ihr Vater bei mir abholen. Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Sie!" Vincent Crabbe dachte: ‚Die waren doch nur geliehen. Das gibt bestimmt großen Ärger mit Flint.' Er blieb jedoch stumm, während er verschämt den Boden betrachtete. Doch Draco maulte. Darauf Snape: „Pro Nase! – Und nun Abmarsch!"

Hermione schmunzelte: „Ich dachte immer du ziehst von deinem eigenen Haus keine Punkte ab?" – „Glaubst du etwa ich lass mir von denen auf der Nase herumtanzen? Ich ziehe ihnen schon des öfteren Punkte ab. Aber garantiert nie vor Schülern eines anderen Hauses!" Bei sich dachte er noch: ‚So einen aufsässigen Slytherinschüler wie Draco Malfoy hatte ich auch lange nicht mehr.'

Einen der Rennbesen reichte er Hermione und den überflüssigen dritten schmiss er in eine Ecke. „Gut, jetzt haben wir Besen. Und sogar gute!" Nachdem sie sich auf die Besen geschwungen hatten, nahmen sie die Verfolgung des Animagus wieder auf. Obwohl beide keine geübten Flieger waren, schafften sie es sicher durch die Gänge dem Vogel hinterher zu jagen. Der Abstand den er gewonnen hatte verringerte sich nun langsam.

Xavier suchte einen Eingang ins Abwassersystem von Hogwarts, dort wo er sich seit einigen Tagen versteckt hielt. Er musste ein offenes Fenster finden um nach draußen zu gelangen um von dort in sein Versteck. Die meisten Türen waren verschlossen, so blieb nur als freier Weg der Weg durch das Treppenhaus nach oben. Er hatte schon einen kleinen Vorsprung, doch er musste sich sputen. Eine Tür im ersten Stockwerk war geöffnet. Kurzerhand flog er rein, notfalls musste er hier selbst ein Fenster öffnen. Noch im Flug nahm er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder an. Er stand in einer Mädchentoilette das Kind das an einem der Waschbecken stand hatte er fast übersehen. Er bemerkte das Mädchen erst als das Waschbecken vor dem es stand sich zur Seite bewegte.

‚Ein Weg ins Abwassersystem!', frohlockte Xavier. Dann sah er wie das apathisch wirkende rothaarige Mädchen, das ein Buch in einer Hand hielt, in das Loch sprang, als ein Ruf hinter ihm erschall. „Da ist er!" Es war Hermione die das rief. Xavier sprang dem Mädchen hinterher und nahm seine Adlergestallt im Fall wieder an.

„Wo kommt denn das Loch her?", fragte Severus erstaunt, als die beiden auf den Nimbus 2001 vorsichtig nacheinander in das Loch hinunter flogen.

Dunkelheit umfing sie als sie durch die Schächte dem Vogel weiter nach unten folgten.

Xavier sah sich um. Nichts sah so aus wie in seinem Versteck. Keiner der Gänge schien hinaus zu führen, keiner bot ihm Zuflucht. Er konnte spüren das ihm seine Verfolger dicht auf den Fersen waren. Überall auf dem Boden sah er Skelette von Kleintieren:

Mäuse, Ratten und auch – Vögel!

Severus der voran flog versuchte einen Schockzauber, doch wie zu erwarten traf ihn dieser nicht, aber schlug dicht neben ihm in die Wand ein.

Xavier nahm daraufhin einen Abzweig von seinem Flugweg der ihn in eine große Kammer, fast eine Halle, führte. Er sah vor sich wieder das rothaarige Mädchen. Sie schien mit einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen zu sprechen. Da dieser ihm den Rücken zuwandte konnte er ihn nicht richtig erkennen. Er flog weiter auf die beiden zu. Vielleicht konnte er die beiden Schüler als Geisel nehmen, wenn auch dort kein Ausgang zu finden war. Das Mädchen war blass und wirkte als wenn sie gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Das Buch was sie die ganze Zeit umklammert hielt, fiel ihr aus den Händen.

„Du sollst ihn jetzt nicht rauslassen. Nein! - Das kommt später. Heute habe ich was anderes vor, was ganz anderes." Die schneidende Stimme des Jungen kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Das Mädchen viel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Der Junge kümmerte sich seltsamerweise nicht darum und stieß ein abwertendes Schnauben aus, dann sagte er etwas in einer seltsamen Sprache in die Dunkelheit. Der Animagus flog über den Kopf des Jungen in dieselbe Richtung. Etwas bewegte sich dort. ‚Ist da wohlmöglich der Ausgang?', dachte er frohlockend.

Severus hatte seinen Besen rumgerissen und folgte dem Adler nun in den Seitengang. Doch da er mehr Platz brauchte musste er erst um das nächste Hindernis herum fliegen. „Was zum- ...?" – „Die Haut eines Basilisken." Hermione die dadurch das er langsamer geworden war nun kurz hinter ihm war beantwortete seine Frage die er nicht mal ganz gestellt hatte. „Ein Basilisk?" – „Ja! Das ist das Wesen das alle hat versteinern lassen und wir nähern uns seinem Unterschlupf. Wir sind in der Kammer des Schreckens. – Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, weil-..." – „...-weil man einem Basilisken nicht in die Augen schauen darf!", beendete Severus den Satz.

„Klasse! Ich liebe Zeitreisen! Man bekommt alle Informationen wenn man schon in den Brunnen gefallen ist, wenn man nach den Regeln spielt", schnaubte Severus. Nie hätte er gedacht, das ihn die Verfolgung direkt in die Kammer des Schreckens führen würde.

Die beiden kamen aus dem Tunnel raus und kamen in eine lange Kammer mit Säulen die mit Schlangen verziert waren. Sie sahen wie Xavier in einiger Entfernung über den Kopf eines Jungen in Hogwartsschuluniform hinwegflog. Dann sah Severus das am Boden liegende Mädchen. „Ginny Weasley! Wir müssen ihr helfen!" Hermione bekam seinen Arm zu fassen und brachte ihn dazu nicht mehr weiter zu fliegen. „Nein! Wir können nicht eingreifen. Ginny wird nichts passieren, für sie wird gesorgt werden. Wir müssen den Zeitreisenden erwischen. Doch am besten bleiben wir hier. Das ist der einzigste Ausgang aus der Kammer. Wenn er raus will muss er zurückfliegen. Dann haben wir ihn."

Xavier schaute sich nach dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen um. Er bemerkte eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem Slytherin Tom Riddle, aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit, so kam es ihm in den Sinn. Noch in diesen Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken schaute er wieder nach vorne - und sah direkt in ein gelbes Augenpaar. Das waren nicht die Augen einer Spinne!

„Was für ein blöder Vogel", lachte der dunkelhaarige Junge kalt. Dann sagte er auf Parsel: „Lass es dir schmecken und dann geh wieder zurück in dein Nest in der Statur."

ooo

„Der Junge, er hat Parsel gesprochen?" – „Das ist Voldemort", flüsterte Hermione. „Wie?" Severus war verwirrt. „Erklär ich dir später. Las uns lieber verschwinden." Mit einem letzten Blick zum Ende der Kammer schnaubte Hermione leise: „Jetzt kann Xavier sich zu Myrtle gesellen."

Die beiden flogen auf dem gleichen Weg zurück auf dem sie gekommen waren. Als sie im Waschraum des Mädchenklos aus dem Loch flogen, schob sich das Waschbecken wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Von Myrtle war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Sie befand sich wohl zur Zeit in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses.

Die beiden gingen in Richtung Treppe, während Hermione anfing zu erklären: „Weist du was ein Horkrux ist?" – „Das ist nicht grade etwas was man in üblicher Literatur finden kann. Du verstehst was ich meine. – Aber: Ja, mir ist bekannt was ein Horkrux ist." – „Jemand hat Ginny einen zugespielt: Einen von Voldemorts." – „Einen? Er hat also mehrere, ja das sieht ihm ähnlich." Severus nickte. „Es gibt insgesamt-..." – „Nein, sag es nicht", unterbrach er Hermione. „Sag mir lieber nicht soviel, wir dürfen schließlich die Zukunft nicht verändern." Er streichelte mit einem traurigem Blick ihre Wange.

„Vigo! – Vvvviiiigo!", ertönte es aus dem Treppenhaus, das sie gerade erreichten. Lockhart sah etwas abgekämpft aus und schaute sich um. Als er die beiden sah, musterte er sie von oben bis unten: „Wo haben Sie beide den rumgehlummehrt? Sie sind ja ganz schmutzig." Sein Gesichtsausdruck drückte Ekel aus. Eine von Severus Augenbrauen schnellte nach oben, dann blaffte er ihn an: „Wir haben nach ihrem Vogel gesucht, wenn es Sie so genau interessiert."

„Oh! Haben Sie das? Haben Sie ihn gefunden?" Hoffnung klang in Gilderoys Stimme mit, die beiden schienen sich tatsächlich für ihn und seine Beziehung zu seinem Haustier zu interessieren. ‚Severus tut zwar immer so böse, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er richtig nett, genau wie Schwester Helen. Schließlich, wie kann man Gilderoy Lockhart nicht mögen?' dachte Gilderoy bei sich. Snape sah ihn durchdringend an, als er sagte: „Ja, man könnte sagen das wir ihn gefunden haben. Oder zumindest gesehen." Lockharts Kopf neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite: „Wo ist er?" Ungerührt antwortete Severus: „Im Magen des Tieres das ihn gefressen hat."

Lockhart sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann entspannte sich seine Haltung. „Na wenn das so ist, brauche ich ihn ja nicht mehr weiter suchen. Er wäre mir unterwegs eh lästig geworden." Dann fügte er hinzu, bevor er wieder die Treppe hoch zu seinem Büro ging: „Ich bekam ihn am Tag bevor ich herkam. – Ich bin eigentlich nicht so der Haustiermensch. Aber ich möchte ihnen trotzdem Danken, das Sie sich bemüht haben mein Tier für mich zu finden." Im Stillen fügte er noch hinzu: ‚Schließlich zählt der gute Wille.'

Die beiden schüttelten hinter Gilderoys Rücken ihre Köpfe, doch bevor er sich ganz verdrücken konnte, fragte Severus noch spöttisch: „Warum suchen Sie ausgerechnet heute nach ihm? Er ist doch schon eine ganze Weile weg. Wollen Sie etwa abreisen?" Lockhart straffte sich, dann antwortete er altklug: „Minerva hat doch gesagt, das Morgen alle nach Hause fahren. So hab ich den äußerst dringenden Ruf nach meiner hochqualifizierten Hilfe doch noch angenommen. Ich muss morgen Mittag schon einige bösartige Wesen der Unterwelt bekämpfen. Also wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden." Lockhart klang ausflüchtend.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hat Minerva zu ihnen aber was anderes gesagt, als: Schulfrei." Severus böses Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Lockharts Mundwickel zuckten nur noch: „Ach ja? Also ich weiß was ich verstanden habe. – Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Nun muss ich weiter pack-... äh mich auf meinen nächsten Kampf vorbereiten. – Ich werde Sie beide immer als meine Freunde in Erinnerung behalten. Also – ich wünsche ihnen beiden noch einen wunderschönen Tag."

„Freunde? Brrr! - Hm? Hätten wir ihm nicht eigentlich zeigen sollen, wo die Kammer des Schreckens ist?" Severus sah ihm mit undurchsichtigem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher. „Da wollte er doch eigentlich hin, hat er jedenfalls vorhin im Lehrerzimmer vor Minerva getönt. – Schade das ihn bestimmt irgend einer, wenn nicht gar Dumbledore persönlich, ihn abfängt und ihn überredet hier zu bleiben." Hermione fing an zu lachen: „Dumbledore wird zwar heute tatsächlich zurück kommen, aber Lockhart, den wirst du heute los. Das verspreche ich dir. Und die Kammer des Schreckens wird er heute auch noch finden."

Sie gingen hinunter zum Kerker um die Flasche mit dem Heiltrank zu holen der nun bestimmt genug abgekühlt hatte, um diese in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

ooo

Stunden später, nachdem die Versteinerten allesamt geheilt waren und Harry Potter tatsächlich mit einer gesunden Ginny Weasley und einem gedächtnislosen Lockhart aus der Kammer des Schreckens zurück gekehrt war, wurde am doch schon recht späten Abend noch ein Fest in der großen Halle gefeiert. Die ‚kleine' Hermione sowie Colin Creevey und die anderen waren nun vollständig genesen und auch erschienen.

McGonagall verkündete das die Jahresabschlussprüfungen dieses Jahr nun ausfallen würden was alle Schüler in lautes Jubelrufen ausbrechen lies. So entging auch den meisten warum genau die Lehrer in dieses Jubelrufen mit einstimmten. Das geschah als Albus Dumbledore verkündete, das Professor Lockhart leider einen tragischen Unfall erlitt, der sein Gedächtnis doch sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte, und nun leider eine längere Reise deswegen antreten müsse. Er würde wohl nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Flitwick schmiss vor lauter Freude seinen Zaubererhut in die Luft und johlte ein: „Ja!"

Auch Severus begrüßte das er Lockhart nun nicht mehr ertragen musste, trotzallem war ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute. Hermiones Aufgabe war beendet. Das würde ihre letzte Nacht in der Vergangenheit sein. Wenn der Morgen anbrach würde sie abreisen.

ooo

Der Morgen kam für Severus viel zu schnell. Nach dem Nächtlichen Fest durften alle lange ausschlafen bevor alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen würde.

Zwei Personen waren früh auf den Beinen. Severus begleitete Hermione. „Wir hatten überhaupt nicht mehr die Gelegenheit richtig miteinander zu sprechen", sagte Hermione bedauernd. Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist auch besser so. Niemand sollte zuviel über seine Zukunft wissen." – „Da wäre Sybil Trelawney aber nicht deiner Meinung.", lachte Hermione. „Wahrscheinlich nicht." Tiefe Traurigkeit lag in seinen dunklen Augen. Dann küsste er sie, lange und leidenschaftlich.

Als sie sich wieder lösten hatte Hermione Tränen in den Augen. „Severus, ich muss dir unbedingt noch etwas über die Zukunft sagen!" – „Nein, das wäre nicht gut. Auch wenn ich gerne mehr über die Zukunft erfahren möchte, die Zeit hat ihre eigenen Gesetze. Xavier konnte nicht von dir unbemerkt die Zeit verändern, du hast deine Chance bekommen die Zeit zu korrigieren. Wenn du nun versuchst die Zeit zu meinen oder deinen Gunsten zu verändern, wird sich das bestimmt rächen. Glaub mir, das Schicksal verfolgt manchmal seltsame Pläne mit uns, auch wenn es uns ungerecht vorkommt."

„Severus, das ist nicht fair. Ich bin hier und vieles was geschehen wird muss nicht so geschehen, wenn-..." – „Ich weiß Liebes. Aber wir können das Schicksal nicht ändern. Bitte versuch mir nicht irgendwas zu erzählen was zukünftige Ereignisse betrifft. So was kann sich verheerend auf die Zeit auswirken." – „Aber- ..." – „Pscht.", er legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Sanft fuhr er weiter fort als er ihren Zeitumkehrer nahm, in den letzten Tagen hatte sie Gelegenheit gehabt ihm seine Funktionsweise zu erklären: „Zu welchem Datum musst du zurückkehren?" Zögernd antwortete sie: „18. März 2005 gegen halb drei Nachmittags."

Er drehte erst den roten Ring im Uhrzeigersinn für die Jahre, dann den blauen und zuletzt den weißen. „He! Ich verspreche dir das wir uns am 18. März 2005 sehen werden. Was auch immer geschieht, ich werde einen Weg finden. Es ist kein Abschied. Du siehst mich gleich wieder." Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch Severus nahm Hermione in seine Arme und küsste sie erneut. Er küsste sie im Bewusstsein das es das letzte mal war, zumindest für eine sehr lange Zeit. Er löste sich von ihr und legte ihr den Zeitumkehrer in die Hand. „Vergiss nicht, wir haben in der Zukunft eine Verabredung.", das sagte er nun mit Nachdruck. Dann drückte er ihre Finger fest um den Zeitumkehrer, der dadurch aktiviert wurde. Und Hermione verschwand aus dem Jahr 1993. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen ihn zu warnen, das er im Jahr 1998 von Voldemort getötet wurde.

TBC

Demnächst:

Zurück in die Zukunft – Was wird Hermione in „ihrer Gegenwart" erwarten?

Wird Severus dort sein oder ist er schon seit Jahren tot?

* * *

ooo

Jetzt sollten alle Unklarheiten geklärt sein, oder?

Denkt daran es gibt noch 2 Kapitel

ooo

Wie immer geht mein Dank an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat und natürlich auch an meine großartigen Reviewern.


	23. Wieder in der Gegenwart

Wie immer geht mein Dank an cori die dieses Kapitel Betagelesen hat und natürlich auch an meine großartigen Reviewern.

Viele eure Reviews gingen mir runter wie Öl und haben sehr gut getan. Besonders deins Nenya. - Mehr!

Nun werden auch die allerletzten (hoff ich doch) Fragen die ihr während der Geschichte gestellt habt, beantwortet werden (in diesem und im letztem Kapitel).

Also nun zum Vorletztem Kapitel

Eure

Morg

ooo

**

* * *

**

ooo 

**Wieder in der Gegenwart**

Severus schaute auf die Stelle an der Hermione vor einigen Augenblicken noch gestanden hatte. Dann beschloss er zum Schloss zurück zukehren, ins Zimmer von Lockhart, der zur Zeit noch im Krankenflügel von Madam Pomfrey betreut wurde bis ihn das Pflegepersonal von St. Mungos abholte. Da er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit dort einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, ließ man sich damit ein wenig mehr Zeit als nötig.

Später wollte er zu Dumbledore gehen um ihm seine entgültige Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Dumbledore würde nie erfahren wie nah Snape daran gewesen war, nach diesem Schuljahr Hogwarts für immer den Rücken zu kehren. Doch er würde bleiben und sein Schicksal annehmen. Er fühlte das schreckliche Dinge in der Zukunft auf ihn warteten. Auch hatte er noch einiges gutzumachen für Fehler die er in der Vergangenheit begangen hatte. Und nun hatte er einen weiteren Grund. Wenn er jemals auf eine glückliche Zukunft mit Hermione hoffen konnte musste er auch dafür kämpfen. Er war entschlossen alles zu geben damit die Welt entgültig von Voldemort befreit wurde.

ooo

„Ich bin geflogen! Aus einem ganz dunklem Loch raus. Da war ein ganz lustiger Vogel, der mich geflogen hat. Und er ist zu mir gekommen und wollte das ich mit ihm fliege, ich und diese fremden Kinder. - Was ist das?" Lockhart schaute Madam Pomfrey debil an. Damit er sich nicht selbst verletzen konnte hatte die Krankenschwester ihn in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt. Und so saß er auf seinem Bett im Krankenflügel und plapperte vor sich hin. „Das nennt man Pflaster.", sagte Poppy ungerührt als sie mit einem größerem Pflaster direkt auf ihn zukam. „Sieht lustig aus. Wofür ist es? - Hmpf"

Poppy hatte es ihm über den Mund geklebt.

ooo

Im nun verwaistem Zimmer des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wollte Severus erst einmal die Spuren von Xavier beseitigen. Seine Durchsuchung hatte nichts ergeben was irgendwie Verdächtig aussah. Das einzigste was er hatte finden können und offensichtlich von Xavier geschrieben war, war ein Brief auf den 31. August 1992 datiert, indem er Lockhart seinen Adler Vigo zum Geschenk machte. Als Unterschrift stand nur : Ein Fan.

Niemand durfte erfahren das ein Zeitreisender hier gewesen war. Doch auch nach erneuter gründlicher Untersuchung des Zimmers war nichts zu finden was auf diesen hindeutete außer seinem Käfig den er als Animagus bewohnt hatte. Als Snape nach ihm griff und ihn von seinem Platz hieven wollte öffnete sich ein Fach im Boden des Käfigs und einige Schriftstücke fielen auf den Fußboden. Er bückte sich um sich diese genauer anzuschauen. Einige waren ältere angegilbte Zeitungsausschnitte des Tages- und Abendpropheten, die aber trotz ihres offensichtlichen Alters eigentlich alle aus dem letztem Jahr stammten. Es waren die Artikel in denen es um die Angriffe in der Schule ging. Angefangen mit: „Halloween Horror in Hogwarts", bis zu „Kind von Monster verschleppt!" Ein neuerer Ausschnitt war dabei, von der Beschaffenheit des Papiers zu urteilen, höchstens ein Jahr alt: Eine Fotoreportage über Hermione von Colin Creevey. Der Angriff auf Hermione vom ‚Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens' als sie dreizehn Jahre alt war wurde darin beiläufig auch erwähnt. Aber es gab noch mehr. Da war einiges handschriftlich Verfasstes. Es war die gleiche Handschrift, wie die in dem Brief an Lockhart. Verwundert las er den Inhalt dieser Schreiben und murmelte: „Das ist aber interessant!"

ooo

ooo

Hermione ging langsam in den etwas verstaubten Büroraum im Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung die Zeitumkehrer bewilligt. Sie konnte grade noch ihr etwas jüngeres ‚ICH' herauseilen sehen, dann ging sie in Rons Büro. Ron sprang auf als er seine alte Freundin sah. „Was willst du noch hier? Du musst dich doch beeilen. Aber warte! Du hast eben noch was anderes getragen und irgendwie siehst du-... du siehst fürchterlich aus! Hast du geweint? – Bist du dort gewesen? In der Vergangenheit?", fragend kam er auf sie zu.

„Ron, kann ich mir den Zeitumkehrer noch etwas länger ausleihen? Ich verspreche du kriegst ihn zurück.", sagte sie unter Tränen. Warum hatte sie sich von Severus nur überreden lassen in die Zukunft zurück zu kehren? Sie hätte dort bei ihm bleiben müssen. Vielleicht wäre alles anders verlaufen. Sie hätte ihn warnen können. Und wenn nicht, hätten sie wenigstens noch ein paar wenige glückliche Jahre zusammen verbracht. Sie musste einfach zurück, warum war sie nur hier her zurückgekommen?

Ron nahm ihr den Zeitumkehrer aus der Hand, bevor sie wieder mit ihm verschwand. „Ich hab ihn dir nur gegeben um die Zeit zu korrigieren.", sagte er ruhig. „Du darfst die Zeit nicht verändern! Und so wie du aussiehst hast du genau das vor." - „Bitte Ron! Ich muss zurück. Wie viele bräuchten nicht zu sterben. Bitte!", ihr letztes Wort war ein verzweifeltes Schlurzen. Ron wusste selbst wie viele Menschen man in der Vergangenheit warnen konnte und so ihren unnötigen Tod verhindern. Aber es war falsch die Zeit dermaßen aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er selbst wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als die Zeit zurück drehen zu können und Menschen die ihm viel bedeutet haben und die er geliebt hatte rechzeitig zu warnen. Schweren Herzens legte er den Zeitumkehrer an seinen Platz im Tresor.

„Du hast deine Mission in der Vergangenheit erfolgreich beenden können, oder? Sonst wärst du bestimmt nicht hier.", fragte er leise aber fest. Hermione nickte: „Ja, die nicht sterben sollten leben. Alles ist nun genauso wie es vorher war." – „Und wer war-...?" – „Es war Lane Xavier. Er ertrug es nicht das er dieses Jahr wohlmöglich nicht den Tränkepreis überreicht bekommen könnte." Ron nickte verstehend. „Weist du was aus seinem Zeitumkehrer geworden ist?" – „Nein. Wenn er ihn dabei hatte, ist er genau wie er gefressen worden und wird für alle Zeiten in der Kammer des Schreckens bleiben." Als Hermione Rons fragendes Gesicht sah, sagte sie: „Ist eine lange Geschichte." – „Du kannst sie mir unterwegs erzählen. Ich bringe dich jetzt am besten zu deinem Institut zurück. Wenn du in dem Zustand apparierst zersplitterst du noch."

Er legte seinen Arm um ihren zitternden Körper und führte sie hinaus.

ooo

Am Empfang des „Institut für die Erforschung von Zaubersprüchen und –Tränken" saß Mr. Fox und winkte erfreut als er sah das Hermione nach ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch wieder da war. „Professor Granger! Schön das Sie wieder da sind. Es sind einige Eulen für Sie angekommen und einige Reporter haben versucht ein Termin für ein Interview zu bekommen. Übermorgen Abend ist doch die Bekanntgabe, wer der Gewinner des ‚Morgan le Fey Preises' ist. Es sind auch Karten abgegeben worden, für Sie und ihren Begleiter. Werden Sie mit Mr. Weasley hingehen?", dabei deutete Mr. Fox auf Ron der Hermione immer noch stützend den Arm umgelegt hatte. Ron winkte ab und brachte Hermione in ihr Büro und sorgte dafür das Mr. Fox sie nicht weiter behelligte.

Alles war wie vorher. Nichts hatte sich in diesem Raum verändert. Alles stand noch genau dort wo es auch am Vormittag gestanden hatte. Und doch, für Hermione waren inzwischen viele Monate vergangen, fast ein Jahr. Monate die sie verändert hatten.

„Es muss schwer gewesen sein Menschen wiederzusehen von denen du genau wusstest das sie bald sterben werden. Du konntest sie nicht warnen. Das war nicht deine Aufgabe. Und sie hätten bestimmt auch nicht gewollt das du die Zeit betrügst.", versuchte Ron sie zu trösten. Diese hatte nun ihr Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben. „Er ist tot Ron, er ist tot! Und eben war er noch lebendig." Ron wollte etwas sagen um sie zu trösten, ließ es aber aus Angst etwas Dummes zu sagen. So strich er ihr nur mitfühlend über den Rücken und wartete bis sie weiter sprach. „Ich meine Severus.", mit verweinten Augen sah sie nun Ron an. Er nickte nur schwach. Der Mann war zweifelsohne als Held gestorben. Aber außerhalb des Ordens, wusste das so gut wie keiner. Alles was er getan hat hat er auf direktem Befehl von Albus Dumbledore getan und immer im Sinne des Ordens. Er hatte alles geopfert, seinen guten Ruf, seine Stelle in Hogwarts, seinen besten Freund und damit seinen Seelenfrieden und zuletzt sein Leben, nur um Voldemort zu vernichten. Postum hatte man ihn von jeglicher Schuld frei gesprochen. Doch um ihn weinen? Nein! Entschied Ron für sich selbst. Er hatte ihn nie gemocht. Und lange Zeit hat er ihn für einen überzeugten Todesser gehalten, den er bis zuletzt perfekt gespielt hatte. Und er konnte sich nicht an einen einzigen Moment erinnern an denen Snape sich nicht gegenüber ihm oder Harry gemein verhalten hat. Und dann als er sich Ron kurz vor dem Ende auch noch Vorgeknöpft hatte. Hatte er nicht anderes, wichtigeres im Kopf, aber nein er musste ihm unbedingt sagen, das er sich von Hermione fernhalten soll. Nur warum? „Wusste er wer du warst?"

Hermione nickte: „Erst nicht, später schon. Er hat mich dazu bewegt in meine Zeit zurück zukehren. Und er hat fest daran geglaubt das wir uns hier wiedersehen. - Ron, ich liebe ihn!" Ron hatte nun nach so langer Zeit seine Erklärung. „Ich denke er hatte wirklich geglaubt lebend aus der Sache rauszukommen. Sonst hätte er mich nicht so zusammengestaucht. Nicht zu fassen, er war eifersüchtig!"

Man konnte von draußen einen aufgeregten Mr. Fox reden hören, der lautstark versuchte jemanden daran zu hindern Hermiones Büro zu erreichen. Ron schaute zu Tür und sagte leise: „Ich werde mal Mr. Fox helfen die Reporter abzuwehren."

Kaum hatte Ron die Tür erreicht als diese aufschwang und der kleine Zauberer vom Empfang reinkam und noch aufgeregter als vorher war: „Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht bewegen zu gehen. Dieser Mr. Prince behauptet nicht nur einen Termin zu haben, von dem ich im übrigen überhaupt nichts weiß, nein er behauptet auch noch der Termin würde schon seit Jahren stehen. Und er lässt sich einfach nicht abweisen." Der Zauberer der hinter ihm zu Tür reinkam schob ihn einfach beiseite.

Ron vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Machen Sie den Mund zu Mr. Weasley, es zieht. Und nein ich bin kein Geist!", kam es dunkel und spöttisch von einer wohlbekannten Stimme. Hermione sah mit Tränen verquollenen Augen zu dem Ankömmling. Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte sie die Distanz zwischen sich und ihm. „Severus!" – „Hab ich dir nicht versprochen das wir uns wiedersehen." Er riss sie regelrecht in seine Arme und dann verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem langem Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander lösten fragte Hermione aufgelöst: „Wie hast du überlebt?"

„Das möchtest du jetzt wohl gerne wissen? Hm?" Er lächelte sanft als er leise zu ihr sprach. „Das verdanke ich Lane Xavier." – „Xavier? Wie soll das möglich sein? Er ist doch dem Basilisken zum Opfer gefallen." – „Weißt du was Xaviers neuste Arbeit gewesen wäre? Ich meine nicht das was er jetzt eingereicht hat, sondern das was er am entwickeln war?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber woher weist du das denn?" – „Nun, wenn er mal nicht als Goldlöckchens Haustierchen fungierte, hat er daran gearbeitet. Ich glaube, wenn Lockhart Zaubertränke unterrichtet hätte, hätte Xavier sich wie im siebten Himmel gefühlt. Aber er hat es nicht gewagt, sich bei mir einzuschleichen. So hat er nur theoretische Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen, die ich in einem Geheimfach seines Vogelkäfigs gefunden habe. Ich hab noch einige Jahre damit zugebracht seine Aufzeichnungen umzusetzen. Aber ich habe es geschafft mit Hilfe seiner Unterlagen einen wirkungsvollen Trank gegen den Todesfluch zu brauen."

Ron der bisher ihn nur ungläubig angestarrt hatte warf nun ein: „Dann hätte Dumbledore ja auch nicht sterben müssen! Oder- lebt er noch?" Severus sah ihn traurig an: „Nein, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Vielleicht hätte der Trank ihn retten können, wenn Albus Dumbledore durch den Todesfluch gestorben wäre. Nur, das ist er nicht!" Ron sah ihn ungläubig an. Snape erklärte es: „Um einen Fluch wie den Avada Kedavra auszusprechen, muss man schon töten wollen um jemanden damit umzubringen. Ich wollte niemals Albus töten. Ich wäre nie dazu fähig gewesen."

„Aber er ist tot! Harry hat gesehen wie Sie ihn getötet haben!" Rons Stimme war ein heiseres Krächzen. Snape sah ihn an als er leise weiter ausführte: „Professor Dumbledore und ich haben uns oft über das unausweichliche unterhalten. Er hatte einen Plan! Oft habe ich ihm widersprochen, aber in dieser Hinsicht war er unerbittlich. Sein Plan sicherte mir das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen von Voldemort. Nur so konnten alle Horkruxe gefunden und vernichtet werden. – Hören Sie mir gut zu Weasley! Niemals darf Potter jemals erfahren was damals wirklich geschah!" Seine Augen hatten sich durchdringend in die von Ron gebohrt. Ron nickte daraufhin. Dann fuhr Snape mit seiner Aussage fort: „Als ich damals auf den Turm kam, teilte mir Albus per Legilimentik mit, das er ein tödliches Gift zu sich genommen hätte. Es war nun soweit! Ich sollte die Worte Avada Kedavra über ihn aussprechen und meinen Platz neben Voldemort, als seine rechte Hand, einnehmen. Nur so konnte ich in Erfahrung bringen, wo sich die restlichen Horkruxe befanden und sie vernichten oder die Information an den Orden weitergeben. Draco Malfoy und selbst seine Mutter wurden unbewusst Helfer in Dumbledores Plan."

Severus machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort: „Erst später wurde mir bewusst, wo Dumbledore gewesen war und welches Gift er getrunken hatte. – Und wer es ihm verabreicht hatte!" – „Wer?" Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Denken Sie an ihr Versprechen Weasley! – Er weiß nicht das das Gift tödlich war, das er ihm gab. Und ich weiß nicht ob er es verkraften würde wenn er es jemals erfährt." – „Harry hat es ihm gegeben? Harry hat ihn getötet?" Ron war fassungslos. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Er handelte nur auf Dumbledores Befehl. Aber würde er je damit fertig werden, wenn er wüste was der alte Mann wirklich damals von ihm verlangt hatte? Ich hätte ihn möglicherweise noch retten können, wären nicht die Todesser in Hogwarts eingedrungen. Doch es ist müßig sich jetzt noch darüber Gedanken zu machen, und sich zu fragen: ‚was wäre wenn?' – Ich sprach den Todesfluch über Dumbledore aus. Doch da ich ihn nicht töten wollte zeigte der Fluch auch nicht die tödliche Wirkung. Lediglich traf ihn das prägnante grüne Licht, was beim aussprechen des Fluches auftritt." – „Aber wie ist er-...?" – „Er wurde durch meinen Fluch hochgewirbelt. Mit der letzten Kraft die ihm noch blieb änderte er seine Position die er in der Schwebe eingenommen hatte und fiel dann in die Tiefe anstatt wieder dorthin hinzufallen wo er gestanden hatte. – Er stürzte in den Tod! Und das hat er noch aus eigener Kraft bewerkstelligt - mit der letzten Kraft die ihm noch blieb änderte er seinen Fallwinkel. Sein Tod war seine eigene Entscheidung und er alleine trägt die Verantwortung dafür." Ron nickte schwach zur Akzeptanz seiner Aussage.

Severus zog Hermione wieder in seine Arme. Still standen sie da, eng aneinander geschmiegt.

Ron der sich als fünftes Rad am Wagen im Raum vorkam, verabschiedete sich und schob auch den verwirrt aussehenden Mr. Fox mit sich raus. Doch in der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um: „He Snape? Sie haben ja heute keine fettigen Haare, wie kommt's?" – „Madam Pomfrey sagte mir mal, wenn ich eine Verabredung habe, solle ich mir vorher die Haare waschen."

TBC

Demnächst:

Und der Gewinner des ‚Morgan le Fey Preises' ist? Doch nicht etwa Lockhart? Ne, ganz bestimmt nicht, aber er hat etwas damit zu tun.

ooo

* * *

ooo 

Eilantha: Man kann das letzte Kapitel als Epilog betrachten. Es wird keinen extra geben.

---  
Heute wurde auch endlich die Frage beantwortet, ob sich die Gegenwart geändert hat. (Und damit drängt sich auch die alte Frage auf, was zuerst da war: das Huhn oder das Ei – oder?)


	24. Das grausige Ende

Wo Sev gewesen ist, das kommt alles in diesem Kapitel. Und glaubt mir: das Ende dieser Geschichte wird grausam (Oh ja! Wirklich sehr sehr sehr grausam.) So unsagbar grausam hat es Sev und Herm bisher noch niemals in einem ff getroffen. Das hier ist schlimmer als die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche zusammen, plus den Kuss eines Dementors. Das man so was grausames überhaupt schreiben kann...

ooo

* * *

ooo 

**Das grausige Ende**

„Ich bin so glücklich dass du lebst. - Wo bist du die letzten Jahre gewesen?", Hermione schaute Severus bei der Frage tief in die Augen. „Mal hier mal dort. Einige Male war ich mit David Carter unterwegs. Meistens aber war ich mit meinem Onkel zusammen. Ich hätte nie geglaubt das er sich derart für Zaubererarchelogie interessiert, doch irgendwie hat er es in den letzten Jahren immer wieder geschafft magische Artefakte aufzulesen, was ihn natürlich immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Zuletzt haben wir uns im Amazonasgebiet rumgetrieben.

Dann hab ich immer daran gedacht, das wir heute eine Verabredung haben. Und die wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall versäumen. Doch ich sollte mich nicht solange in England rumtreiben. Von offizieller Seite gelte ich zwar nicht als Mörder und Todesser, aber die breite Öffentlichkeit denkt das immer noch und sie lässt sich auch schwer vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Das ich als Spion für den Orden gearbeitet hab, interessiert die wenigsten. Darum benutze ich solange ich hier bin auch den Mädchennamen meiner Mutter. Aber nun wo ich schon solange ‚offiziell' tot bin, wird mich wohl niemand mehr erkennen, oder nur eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit feststellen. Aber ich will hier jedenfalls niemand mit der Nase darauf stoßen.

Mein Onkel ist noch in Südamerika und erwartet mich in ein paar Tagen zurück. Ich hoffe dir das was ich alles auf meinen Reisen gesehen habe auch zeigen zu können und ich möchte dich meinem Onkel vorstellen, du wirst ihn mögen. Wie wär's, hättest du nicht Lust mit mir mitzukommen und die Welt zu entdecken?"

„Die Welt entdecken? Eine verlockende Idee." Mit allem hätte Hermione gerechnet, aber nie einen Severus Snape wieder zu sehen der nun seine Kindheitsträume verwirklicht. Träume die auch sie selbst früher hatte aber sie tief begraben hatte. Doch dieser Tag bot ihr viele Türen: eine hatte sie in die Vergangenheit geführt und nun bot sich ihr eine weitere die sie in ein anderes Abenteuer führen würde. Doch sollte sie sich darauf einlassen und ihr Leben vollständig ändern? Konnte sie überhaupt wieder in ihrem ‚altem' Leben Fuß fassen, nachdem was alles geschehen war? Nachdem sie fast ein Jahr ihr Leben unterbrochen hatte?

„Was wäre wenn ich heute nicht Ron über den Weg gelaufen wäre? Wo hätte ich so schnell einen Zeitumkehrer herbekommen? Es hätte doch alles schief gehen können." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab ihm eine Eule in deinem Namen geschickt, notfalls hätte er noch ‚Geisterbesuch' bekommen. Er glaubt ohnehin das ich ihn als Geist heimsuche, seitdem ich ihn mal etwas energischer, nach meinem offiziellen Ableben, davon abgehalten habe, sich wieder an dich ran zu machen.", er grinste schief. „Und den nervösen Kerl draußen musste ich auch erst ein wenig davon überzeugen, das er Weasley zu dir ins Restaurante schickt."

Sie musste schmunzeln über Severus Worte. „Wirst du mich zur Preisverleihung begleiten?" – „Selbstverständlich! Für welchen Trank werden sie ihn dir verleihen?" – „Sie werden ihn mir bestimmt nicht verleihen. Du weißt wie begabt Xavier war. Einen Trank gegen den Todesfluch. Das kann ich nicht toppen!" – „Und sein Trank gegen Krebs war auch nicht ohne. Ich hab seine Arbeiten verfolgt. Also sag schon. Dein Trank muss gut sein, ansonsten hätte man dich nicht gegen ihn aufgestellt. Und außerdem wissen wir ja nicht was er für dieses Jahr eingereicht hat. Also sag schon: Was hast du entwickelt?" - „Ähm" – „Na sag schon." – „Ein Beeinflussungstrank. Er wirkt ähnlich wie der Imperius-Fluch. Eine Substanz die man ohne es zu merken über die Haut aufnehmen kann. Sie wirkt dementsprechend auch länger. Wenn die Wirkung nachlässt, das kann je nach Dosierung sogar Tage, Wochen ja sogar Jahre dauern, weiß derjenige der ihn abbekommen hat mitunter gar nicht das es nicht sein eigener Wille war, so schleichend arbeitet der Trank." – „Ein dunkler Trank? Ich sollte wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinem Tränkelehrer sprechen. Er hätte dich besser im Auge behalten sollen. Das mit dem Vielsafttrank hätte ‚ihm' schon zu denken geben sollen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er weiter nach: „Hast du ihn schon mal an einem Menschen ausprobiert?" Hermione errötete verlegen: „An Poppy!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er trocken feststellte: „Darum hat sie dich wohl ohne große Überprüfung Hals über Kopf eingestellt. Ich hab mich hinterher immer gefragt wie du es geschafft hattest sie zu Überzeugen, wo du doch überhaupt keine Krankenschwester warst." Dann verzog er den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln: „Dunkler Trank oder nicht! Der ist trotzdem Preisverdächtig! Du hast eine reelle Chance."

ooo

Tag der Preisverleihung:

Mit Kamera in der Hand schaute sich ein junger Zauberer um. Er stand am äußersten Rand einer Menge von Hexen und Zauberern die wie er einen Presseausweis an der Robe trugen. Doch diejenige die er mit seinen Augen zu finden versuchte, blieb ihm verborgen. Wenn er Hermione vor der Verleihung schon nicht mehr sah, sollte sie ihm wenigstens hinterher, wenn man ihr den Preis verliehen hatte, ein exklusiv Interview geben, hoffte Colin Creevey.

Hermione und Severus gingen durch einen Seiteneingang, den man Hermione genannt hatte, damit sie nicht von Reportern und Publikum bestürmt wurde, rein. Von hier aus konnte sie auch besser die Bühne erreichen, falls man ihr den Preis verleihen sollte. Auf ihrem Platz im Dunkeln waren die beiden von den meisten Leuten abgeschirmt und unsichtbar. Nur von der Bühne konnte man sie leicht sehen. Die Plätze neben ihnen waren leer. Sie waren für Xavier und etwaige Begleitung reserviert.

Die Spannung im Publikum stieg, als der Moderator der Verleihung, eine schier endlose Ansprache hielt. Dann endlich! Ein Umschlag wurde ihm überreicht der sich in seinen Händen entzündete um das Papier im Inneren mit dem Namen des Gewinners freizugeben. _„Und der diesjährige ‚Morgan le Fey Preis' geht an: Lane Xavier" _Der Moderator der Veranstaltung schmetterte den Namen als wenn es die größte Überraschung des Jahres währe. Das Publikum klatschte tosenden Beifall.

„Ich hätt's dir gegönnt. Du bist begabt.", sagte Severus sanft wobei er eine Haarsträhne von Hermiones wiederspenstigen Locken aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Hermione schaute zu ihm auf und sagte leise zu ihm: „Ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, das er gewinnt. Er war verrückt vor Ehrgeiz. Wer würde seinen Konkurrenten mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers umbringen? Und wer weiß wie viel Zeit er sich damit allein für seine Projekte verschafft hat." - „Du nimmst es nicht schwer?" – „Nein. Das hätte ich nicht ohne diese Reise und schon gar nicht mit. Es gibt so viel das man jeden Tag neu entdecken kann aber nicht sieht, da man einfach auf einen Punkt fixiert ist und nicht sieht was außerhalb des kleinen Bereiches passiert den man jeden Tag vor Augen sieht. - Und schließlich hat er dich gerettet – unfreiwillig, aber ohne ihn wärst du tot. Allein darum hat er den Preis verdient. Es musste alles so kommen, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier - bei mir." – „Heißt das, das du mit mir mitkommst um die Welt zu entdecken?", feixte Severus. „Ja! - Ja wieso nicht! Das Leben ist viel zu kurz, als das man es unentdeckt an sich vorbeilaufen lassen sollte.", sagte Hermione glücklich. Hermione und Severus sahen sich in die Augen. Ein unendlicher Augenblick des Glücks trat in ihre Herzen. Dann zog Severus Hermione in seine Arme und seine Lippen berührten die ihren. Endlich nach so vielen Jahren konnte er mit ihr zusammen sein. Endlich war dieser Alptraum zu Ende, der Alptraum der ihr Leben hätte kosten können. Von nun an würden sie ihr Leben gemeinsam verbringen und ihre Zukunft selber gestalten. Die Menschen um sie herum die klatschend in Richtung Bühne schauten und Xavier erwarteten, nahmen die beiden nicht mehr war, als sie in einem unendlichem Kuss versanken.

Als ihre Lippen sich trennten rief der Moderator gerade durch den Sonorus-Zauber verstärkt in die Zuschauermenge: „Kommen wir nun zu dem Trank den Professor Xavier dieses Jahr entwickelt hat. Leider ist Lane Xavier nicht persönlich zugegen um seinen bahnbrechenden Trank zu präsentieren, wir hoffen er wird sich bald aus seiner Isolation der Öffentlichkeit zuwenden. Wahrscheinlich arbeitet er bereits an seinem Projekt für das kommende Jahr.", entschuldigte der Moderator Xaviers Abwesenheit. Dann rief er mit einer überschwänglichen Geste: „Dazu möchten wir einen langjährigen Patienten aus dem St. Mungos auf die Bühne holen, der seit er vom Amnesia-Fluch vor Jahren getroffen wurde, dort seinen Aufenthalt fristet. Ja! Xavier hat ein wirksames Mittel gegen den Amnesia-Fluch gebraut. - Gilderoy Lockhart, bitte kommen Sie zu mir auf die Bühne."

Lockhart der zu diesem Anlass passend eingekleidet wurde, stolperte recht verwirrt in Richtung Moderator. „Wie fühlen Sie sich Mr. Lockhart?" – „Äh, ich denke gut. Ist das mein Publikum? Dann glaube ich sollte jetzt einige Worte an mein Publikum richten, oder? – Viele von Ihnen sind bestimmt weit gereist um mich heute Abend zu sehn ..." – „Ja danke Mr. Lockhart. Bitte trinken Sie diesen Trank." – „Einen Drink? Sollte ich nicht zuerst einige Autogramme verteilen? Ich kann meinen Namen mittlerweile auch fehlerlos schreiben!" Der Moderator beteuerte ihm nochmals zu trinken. Lockhart lächelte bedauernd ins Publikum: „Ich bedaure das ich ihnen meinem geliebtem Publikum nicht auch etwas anbieten kann ... aber nun ja." Er trank.

Wenige Augenblicke später, sah man in Lockharts Gesicht eine deutliche Veränderung. „Verehrtes Publikum, ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin Sie alle heute hier so vollständig bei meiner neusten Buchvorstellung begrüßen zu dürfen." Er stellte sein strahlendstes Lächeln zur Schau, dann wandte er sich leise an den Moderator: „Wie war noch gleich der Titel? Geht es immer noch um ‚Mein magisches Ich'? Ich glaube ich habe irgendwie einen klitzekleinen Filmriss." – „Nein Mr. Lockhart. Sie hatten eine Amnesie. Mehrere Jahre lang. Aber nun sind Sie geheilt. Sie sollten es jetzt lieber etwas langsam angehen. Für viele, besonders für die jüngere Generation, sind Sie, wie soll ich es ihnen schonend beibringen: Unbekannt! – Vielleicht können Sie für die nächste Zeit, bis Sie wieder so weit Fuß gefasst haben, bei ... – Freunden (?) unterkommen?"

Lockhart schaute verwirrt in die Zuschauermenge. ‚Keine Buchvorstellung! Niemand kennt Dich!' Panik ergriff ihn. Sybil Trelawneys rauchige Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf: _„Der Schleier des Vergessens wird sich über dich legen."_

Doch dann – dann sah er vertraute Gesichter. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Meine Freunde sind hier, sie sind gekommen, da sie mich nie im Stich lassen würden. Ja ich hab wirklich wahre und gute Freunde, die mit mir durch dick und dünn gehen.", sagte Gilderoy bedeutungsvoll. Seine Zähne waren bei seinem Lächeln wie man ihn kennt, von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, zu sehen. Dann wandte er sich an zwei Leute die er zuvor erspäht hatte, die sich langsam aber sicher auf den nächsten Ausgang zugbewegten, als wenn sie sich davon stehlen wollten. „Severus! Helen! Wie schön das ihr gekommen seid. Darf ich vorstellen: Zwei meiner besten Freunde! – Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie gerührt ich bin das ihr extra wegen mir hergekommen seit. Ich bin so glücklich, das ich die nächste Zeit bei euch unter kommen kann." Er lief zu ihnen hinunter und nahm die beiden in eine feste Umarmung.

„Eigentlich hatten wir grade überlegt nach Südamerika auszuwandern.", versuchte Hermione ihm zu erklären. „Viel Dschungel und wilde Tiere Sie verstehen!", setzte entschuldigend Severus hinterher.

„Kinder, da fällt mir der Titel meines neuen Buches ein. Ja ich sehe es schon in großen Buchstaben vor meinen Augen." Lockharts Blick schweifte in die Ferne als er die eine Hand von Hermiones Schulter nahm die er wie die von Severus in fester Umklammerung hielt, damit die beiden ihm nicht entfliehen konnten. Dann sagte er etwas entrückt, während er mit seiner freien Hand die Schrift in die Luft malte: „'Gilderoy Lockhart der Jäger des verlorenen Zauberschatzes - Abenteuer im Dschungel Südamerikas' - Wir drei werden bestimmt ein super Team zusammen abgeben." Dann legte er seine Hand auch wieder feste um Hermiones Schulter und lächelte erst sie dann Severus mit seinem unvergleichlichen Lächeln, das jeden seiner blitzenden Zähne zeigte an und sagte gönnerisch: „Ich kann euch sagen: Es gibt Nichts auf das ich mich mehr freue."

**Ende**

ooo

ooo

ooo

* * *

ooo 

Sagt ehrlich: Hätte es grausamer kommen können, als Gilderoy Lockhart für forever?

ooo

* * *

ooo 

Mein Dank an cori die diese Geschichte Betagelesen hat und an alle (auch die stillen) Leser und meinen großartigen Reviewern die mich motiviert haben.

Natürlich war das nicht meine letzte ff.

Bald kommt das nächste Kapitel zu „Der Brief aus der Zauberschule" und an anderen ff's (selbstverständlich haben Herm und Sev in allen die Hauptrolle) arbeite ich auch. Ich freue mich euch bei meiner nächsten ff wieder als Leser dabei zu haben.

Eure

Morg


End file.
